LA BOCA DEL ENCIERRO
by Mirlaure
Summary: Ron y Herm murieron hace 5 años. Y Harry encuentra la forma de traerlos de regreso... pero para ello, debe abrir la Boca del Encierro, y dejar escapar terribles fuerzas oscuras. Una historia de mentiras, traición, muerte, engaños, poder, magia... TERMINAD
1. Capitulo I: El Peor Recuerdo

LA BOCA DEL ENCIERRO  
  
POR: MIRLAURE  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Sin no has leído el 5to libro y no queres enterarte de lo que pasa, entonces no leas este FF. Gracias.  
  
NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFICTION (A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS INVENTADOS POR MI) ME PERTENECEN. SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y DE TODAS ESAS EMPRESAS COMO WARNER BROS.  
  
Capítulo I: El Peor Recuerdo  
  
-Vamos, no será tan terrible compañero, no es para que tengas esa cara-le dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
-Si. supongo que no lo es-contestó el joven de ojos verdes y pelo azabache enmarañado.  
  
-Oh, Harry! No seas tan melancólico. Hay cosas mejores en el mundo que Hogwarts-le dijo una muchacha, escondida detrás de un gran libro.  
  
-Claro que las hay. Pero Hogwarts es como mi casa, Herm.-respondió Harry, mirando su comida con tristeza.  
  
-Pero no lo extrañarás tanto. Además, estarás con nosotros, ¿o no?.-se apuró a decir el pelirrojo.  
  
-Si, supongo que sí.-dijo Harry esbozando una débil sonrisa.  
  
Un muchacho de unos veintidós años despertó agitado en su departamento. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro. Se refregó la cara con las manos, y empujó su pelo negro hacia atrás. Salió de la cama y fue hacia la cocina. Tomó una jarra y se sirvió algo extraño dentro de un vaso. Hizo un movimiento de varita y el lugar quedó iluminado. Se sentó en una silla, junto a una mesa de algarrobo. Había sido un sueño. No, no era un sueño. Un recuerdo. Se puso de pie y miró a través de la ventana. El cielo estaba estrellado, sin rastros de la luna. La ciudad entera descansaba plácidamente. Sintió un escalofrío. Había sido una noche como aquella cuando. sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Sus ojos esmeraldas se empañaron con unas pocas lágrimas. Apoyó sus codos sobre el marco de la ventana, y encerró su cara entre las manos. Siempre el mismo recuerdo. ¿no había manera de olvidarlo todo? Pero él no lo quería olvidar. No quería olvidar a sus amigos.  
  
-Fue.mi. culpa-dijo el joven con la voz entrecortada.-Lo lamento. Realmente lo lamento, Ron. Lo lamento, Herm.-agregó luego dificultosamente. Varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, escondidos detrás de las manos. Largo rato permaneció Harry Potter en aquel depresivo estado.  
  
La mañana llegó antes de lo que él esperaba. Se sentía agotado, y no deseaba hacer nada. Aunque en su trabajo lo estaban esperando. Tenía que ir. Debía ir. Era su deber. pensó, mientras se vestía con una bellísima túnica color ciruela. Se acercó hacia un hogar a leña, tiró en el fuego unos polvos extraños, y rápidamente se vio envuelto en unas llamas verdes.  
  
-Ministerio de Magia  
  
Harry Potter se vio transportado instantáneamente hacia un gigante y elegante edificio. Subió al ascensor junto a varias otras personas. Iba distraído, y casi no notó a la muchacha que entró en el ascensor, junto a él.  
  
-¿Una mala noche, Harry?-preguntó la muchacha. Potter giró la cabeza para encontrarse con ese bellísimo par de ojos celestes. Sonrió levemente.  
  
-Me encanta como te queda el pelo recogido-le dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa. La muchacha tenía el pelo castaño claro atado en una colita alta, de la cual le caían prolijos bucles. Tenía varias mechas lisas, sueltas de la colita.  
  
-Gracias. Pero no me contestaste. ¿Una mala noche?-volvió a preguntar la chica.  
  
-Catherine, luego.-le dijo Harry, borrando su sonrisa. La voz del ascensor anunció que habían llegado al piso dos, en el cual, estaba el Cuartel de Aurores. Harry y Catherine bajaron allí.  
  
Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar frente a una puerta. Al abrirla, entraron en una espaciosa habitación en la cual había varias personas yendo y viniendo, conversando animadamente, leyendo El Profeta y otras revistas. Harry y Catherine se separaron, cada uno yendo a su propio escritorio.  
  
-Buenos días, Harry-lo saludó un muchacho pálido, de pelo marrón oscuro, lacio y brillante, con una sonrisa pícara, ojos negros y una expresión alegre.  
  
-Buenos días Derek-le devolvió el saludo, mientras tomaba asiento.-¿Algo nuevo y que valga la pena?-preguntó Potter, tomando una serie de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.  
  
-Harry, hace años que por acá no sucede nada "nuevo y que valga la pena". Sólo los típicos que sueñan con dominar el mundo.-le dijo Derek, mientras que con una elegante pluma de águila escribía en un largo pergamino. Harry soltó un bufido.  
  
-¿Aburrido Potter?-le preguntó una voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras. Levantó la mirada. Frente a él, con una expresión arrogante, se hallaba un muchacho de su edad, de pelo rubio lacio, y ojos grises.  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces acá?-le preguntó Harry, de mala forma, y su rostro adquirió una expresión de pocos amigos.  
  
-Vengo a traerles algo "nuevo y entretenido"-le dijo Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿A sí? Pues bien, habla de una vez y luego, lárgate. No eres bienvenido-le dijo Harry.  
  
-¡Calma Potter! O tu carácter terminará por arruinarte la vida... aún mas.- le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry se hubiera abalanzado sobre él, de no ser por Derek, quien lo sostuvo del hombro.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Derek.  
  
-Me han enviado a avisar que se registró por la zona de Macron Heirgh, el uso de Artes Oscuras. Quieren que vayan urgentemente tres Aurores de calidad.  
  
-Enviaré a alguien-dijo Harry, apretando tanto los dientes que casi no se lo escuchaba.  
  
-Creo que deberías ir vos, Potter. A mi punto de vista es algo muy... interesante.  
  
-¿Interesante?-dijo Harry, y posó sus ojos en los de Draco, el cual tenía una mirada casi ávida.-voy para allá. Derek, llama a Cathy, ella viene con nosotros.  
  
-Pero...-comenzó a protestar Derek. Potter quitó sus ojos de los de Draco, y miró en dirección a su amigo, el cual calló instantáneamente-Voy por ella.-dijo poniéndose de pie. Potter no era alguien a quien conviniera desafiar. Derek se perdió entre los aurores.  
  
-¿De que trata este asunto tan interesante?-preguntó Harry, juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio, y resistiendo la tentación de golpear a Malfoy en el medio de la cara.  
  
-Lo verás cuando llegues. Créeme, es muy interesante. Bueno, por lo menos lo será para vos.-respondió Malfoy, sentándose frente a Harry, y apoyando sus pies sobre el escritorio. Harry ignoró esta actitud y continuó.  
  
-No comprendo que puede resultar tan interesante de un registro de Artes Oscuras en una calle casi desabitada de la ciudad de Hogsmade.-continuó Harry, tratando de parecer calmo e inmutable.  
  
-Pues... no es cualquier Arte Oscura. Es...-los ojos de Malfoy brillaron de manera sobrenatural- una obra de arte.-Harry sintió un escalofrío. Escuchó pasos en su dirección. Catherine y Derek aparecieron detrás de Malfoy.  
  
-En marcha.-dijo Potter poniéndose de pie. Malfoy bajó los pies del escritorio, y se puso de pie también, dispuesto a partir junto con ellos.- ¿Qué crees que haces?  
  
-Yo iré con ustedes. Después de todo, estoy a cargo de esto.-dijo Malfoy, y pasó frente a Harry, de manera pomposa, hacia la salida-Síganme.  
  
-Una mas... una sola más y...-susurró Harry para sí mismo, pero Catherine lo escuchó.  
  
-Vamos Harry, cariño, debes contenerte esta vez. Recuerda que la última vez que lo golpeaste te suspendieron del trabajo durante un mes.-le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano. Harry le sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué haría sin ti, señorita Starblair?-le preguntó, chistosamente.  
  
-Nada. Sencillamente, nada.  
  
Las calles de Hogsmade estaban poco habitadas aquella mañana. Harry dejó que Malfoy los "guiara" hasta el lugar de los hechos. Potter sabía que si lo escuchaba hablar una sola vez mas, lo convertiría en polvo, así que dejó que se les adelantara un trecho. Finalmente, doblaron en una esquina dando a un callejón sin salida, y la soleada mañana de verano, cambió por completo. La calle estaba cubierta por una espesa niebla blanca, y todo en su interior parecía sumamente oscuro. Parados cerca de la nube de niebla, donde se los podía ver, había dos hombres, conversando. Cuando los vieron llegar, corrieron hacia ellos.  
  
-Señor Potter, que placer el que haya venido.-dijo uno de los hombres.  
  
-Drowser, ¿qué sucede acá?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-No lo sabemos-contestó Drowser-perseguimos hasta acá a dos brujos, que habían estado realizando magia negra en las Tres Escobas. Ya sabes... lo de siempre. Pero cuando los acorralamos acá, todo cambió.-hizo una pausa, y su mirada sé ensombreció.-Se detuvieron, nos enfrentaron, y antes de que pudiéramos hacer cualquier cosa, dijeron unas palabras incomprensibles, y esta niebla empezó a brotar de todas partes, la luz del sol comenzó a desaparecer, la oscuridad se hizo muy intensa, y los hombres quedaron detrás de esa niebla. Fredlix se lanzó a través de la niebla, tratando de atraparlos, pero entonces... -Drowser tragó saliva- desapareció.-El silencio era horripilante. Harry, palideció repentinamente. Por eso Malfoy había querido que él viniera. No cualquier persona. Él. La vista se le empezó a nublar, y recuerdos brotaron a su mente.  
  
**** FlashBack****  
  
-¡Corran!-gritó Harry, deteniéndose en seco, en aquel oscuro bosque.  
  
-¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes contra él!-lo contradijo Ron.-No te dejaremos.  
  
-Ron, por dios, todo está dicho. La profecía lo dice así. O él, o yo. No hay vuelta. Lárguense de acá. Ustedes no tienen nada que ver.  
  
-Harry, no seas estúpido. ¿Qué no aprendiste nada en todos estos años? No hay nada dicho. Vos decidís tu destino-exclamó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Y esto es lo que elijo Herm. No puedo seguir viviendo si él también existe. Uno de los dos tiene que morir. No lo entienden. No pueden entenderlo. Y no les pido que lo hagan, sólo... váyanse. Rápido. Llegará muy pronto.-exclamó Harry poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Hermione. La muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
-Ya es tarde Harry. Estoy acá.-exclamó una voz fría.  
  
-Lord Voldemort-dijo Harry dándose vuelta, y poniéndose frente a sus amigos.  
  
-Harry Potter. Así que sabes de la profecía. Te felicito. Dumbledore se dignó a decírtelo. Pues bien, terminemos con esto de una vez. Hace diecisiete años que esto tendría que haber terminado Harry, diecisiete años... -dijo Voldemort lentamente. Harry levantó su varita, y Voldemort hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Vayanse, ahora.-les susurró Harry a sus amigos, quienes miraban la escena, aterrados.  
  
-No-contestó el pelirrojo, sacando su varita y poniéndose junto a Harry. Hermione lo copió.  
  
-¿Qué creen que hacen?-preguntó Harry, empalideciendo.  
  
-¿Crees que te vamos a dejar solo? No justo ahora compañero. No hoy.-habló el pelirrojo, sonriendo. Pero Harry lo leyó en sus ojos. Ron sabía que podía morir. Y no le importaba. Potter quería decirles gracias, pero las palabras no salían. Se limitó a sonreír.  
  
-¡Que encantador! Bueno, morirán todos juntos-exclamó Voldemort, y soltó una risa capaz de helar la sangre.- Crucio-el maleficio golpeó contra Hermione, la cual cayó de rodillas, pero no gritó. No se rebajaría a hacerlo. Harry no tardó en contraatacar.  
  
-Expelliarmus-exclamó, y Voldemort salió disparatado tres metros hacia atrás cayendo, sin embargo, de pie. Ron corrió hacia Hermione, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.  
  
-¿Siempre lo mismo Harry? Jairebla!-atacó nuevamente Voldemort.  
  
-Escudos!-Harry formó un escudo dorado frente a él, que detuvo el maleficio.-Lufrius!-y rayo de luz turquesa brotó de la varita de Harry, formando un torbellino a su paso. Voldemort miraba como poco a poco se acercaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Levantó lentamente la varita  
  
-Absorbus!-dijo tranquilamente. El rayo turquesa golpeó contra la punta de la varita, y desapareció al instante.-Vaya Harry, eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Digno adversario mío. Pero sabes algo, deberemos hacer esto mas interesante, porque tus amigos no estan participando demasiado.-una sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en su rostro. -Draco bloudreis!- Un gigantesco dragón de fuego salió desde la varita de Voldemort, y se dirigió directo hacia Ron y Hermione. Ambos levantaron las varitas, y comenzaron a defenderse de la amenazante bestia. Harry corrió hacia ellos, para ayudarlos, pero escuchó nuevamente la voz de Voldemort- Cadeius!- unas cadenas entrelazaron a Harry desde los pies hasta por encima de los codos. Calló de rodillas al suelo.- Es interesante Harry, como el ser humano puede ser tan predecible. Apenas lancé un dragoncito contra tus queridos amigos, y ya fuiste a su rescate. ¿Sabes como se llama eso, Harry?-habló tranquilamente Voldemort, mientras caminaba hacia el joven Potter, mirando en dirección hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione, batiéndose con el dragón.  
  
-¿Amistad?-dijo Harry jadeante, ya que las cadenas estaban demasiado apretadas como para hablar con normalidad.  
  
-Culpa.-susurró voldemort al oído de Harry- Es tu culpa, Harry, que ellos estén acá. Y será tu culpa si algo malo les sucede. Vos los arrastraste hasta acá, Harry. Vos les permitiste que se quedaran. Y ahora, ellos sufrirán su castigo.  
  
Voldemort levantó la varita, en dirección al gran dragón, y con un movimiento, lo hizo desaparecer. Ron y Hermione miraron estupefactos a su enemigo, y luego, a Harry, atado con las cadenas, de rodillas en el piso. Tanto Ron como Hermione tenían varias heridas y quemaduras, pero se mantenían en pie.  
  
-Ambos son muy buenos brujos. Y es por eso, que les doy ahora, su única oportunidad. Únanse a mi, y les perdonaré la vida. Si se niegan... morirán.-exclamó Voldemort, posando sus ojos rojos en los amigos de Harry.  
  
-Nunca-dijeron Ron y Hermione, al mismo tiempo y sin dudarlo.  
  
-Entonces...-dijo Voldemort levantando la varita. Ron y Hermione levantaron las suyas. Harry intentó gritar, pero las palabras no salían. Estaba desesperado, trató de soltar las cadenas, o de alcanzar su varita, la cual había soltado cuando las cadenas le presionaron las muñecas, y ahora yacía en el suelo, a pocos metros de él.  
  
Rayos de luces iban de un lado para el otro. Estaban batiéndose a duelo. Harry veía todo. Lo sabía. Ellos no terminarían esta batalla con vida. Morirían. Morirían por su culpa. Se sintió desesperado e impotente. Su culpa, su culpa, su culpa...  
  
Un chorro de agua azul oscuro golpeó contra el pecho de Ron. Este, calló al suelo, casi inconsciente. Hermione corrió hacia él. Lo tomó entre sus brazos. Estaba vivo. Pero herido.  
  
-Ron... vamos, levántate.-sacudió a Ron un poco, el cual trató de ponerse de pie, pero le resultaba muy dificultoso. Lo besó en los labios, y Ron hizo todo lo posible por ponerse de pie. Pero Voldemort no esperaría hasta que estuviera recuperado para atacar. Aprovechó el momento, y dirigiendo su varita hacia Hermione, lanzó un maleficio que golpeó contra su brazo derecho, haciéndola soltar su varita. El brazo sangraba. Voldemort atrajo ambas varitas hacia sus manos. Ron y Hermione estaban desarmados. Era el fin. Ron se puso de pie, junto a su novia. Voldemort Sonreía, triunfante. Levantó la varita para hacer un último ataque, pero antes, habló:  
  
-Es su última oportunidad. Únanse a mi.  
  
-Ya hemos tomado una decisión, y no vamos a cambiar.-dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba aún mas a Ron. Harry quería gritar, pedir auxilio. La desesperación era tremenda. Cerró los ojos deseando con todo su ser soltarse de esas cadenas. Ante sus sorpresa, las cadenas desaparecieron. Se puso de pie. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, pero no se detuvo. Fue directo hacia su varita. Corrió como nunca antes lo había echo, la tomó entre sus manos, y apuntó hacia Voldemort, pero ya era tarde  
  
-Aldrazkeb nimbag kaidun balazda!-gritó Voldemort. Una nube espesa de niebla blanca brotó de la varita de Voldemort, y envolvió a Ron y a Hermione. Era imposible verlos. Harry se detuvo en seco, sin saber que hacer. Todo duró segundos, pero fue suficiente. La nube desapareció, y junto con ella, sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
-¡¡¡NNNOOO!!!-gritó Harry.  
  
·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado... es solo el primer capítulo y traté de no hacerlo muy largo. Por favor, dejen reviews!! Acepto todo tipo de opiniones.... GRACIAS! 


	2. Capítulo II: La Locura de Potter

**Capítulo II: La locura de Potter******

-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?-gritaba desesperada Catherine, junto a un joven, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, con las manos apretadas contra su cabeza.-HARRY, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS RESPONDE!-gritaba aún mas fuerte, mientras que visibles lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.-Derek, ayúdame.-pidió desesperada. 

Derek estaba parado junto a ella, inmóvil. Harry había caído repentinamente de rodillas, tomándolo por sorpresa, y sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Se acercó a Potter y, luego de sacudirlo bruscamente sin lograr respuesta, lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Harry calló de espaldas y, para tranquilidad de los presentes, abrió los ojos. Levantó una mano y se tanteó el labio, el cual sangraba por el golpe de Derek.

-Gracias-le dijo Harry a su amigo una vez que se puso de pie.-Lamento lo sucedido.

-¡Eso! ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-le preguntó Catherine acercándose.

-Una visión-mintió rápidamente Potter.

-¿Una visión?-preguntó Drawner, sorprendido.

-Si. Entré en una especie de... trance-volvió a mentir Harry.-Ahora, Cathy, Derek, háganse cargo de esto, yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, sin ofender.-agregó en dirección a Drowner. Al ver que el público no se quedaba muy convencido con las ordenes recién dadas, dijo- Estoy seguro de que es una niebla trasladadora. Fredlix debe estar en algún extraño lugar. Talvez sea mejor que pidan un rastreo en el Departamento de Desapariciones Mágicas. En cuanto a los brujos... hagan una ficha de ambos, y pidan captura. Los quiero a ambos en mis manos en menos de una semana. Yo me encargo de avisar al cuartel. Ante cualquier dato que se sepa de ellos, me avisan a mi de inmediato. Desde ahora, yo estoy a cargo de este caso.-y diciendo esto, emprendió su camino para salir del callejón. Una vez mas en su vida, sintió una culpa tremenda. El recuerdo estaba demasiado vivo en su mente. Harry creía que había enterrado aquel recuerdo tan profundo que le costaría recordarlo completamente. Pero no. Allí estaba, tan vivo como si lo estuviera viendo en aquel momento. Torturándolo. Culpa, culpa, culpa... Sólo culpa. Hizo una cuadra, dobló en otro callejón sin salida, y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared para tomar aire. Se sentía agitado, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Potter? Malos recuerdos, talvez.-dijo una voz maliciosa. Harry se sobresaltó. En la pared opuesta estaba parado Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Harry. Malfoy se separó de la pared y hizo un ademán con la mano, para dar a entender que no tenía importancia. Caminó lentamente, con la mirada fija en Harry, como si esperara que éste dijera algo. Pero nada sucedió.

-Te dije que era interesante, ¿no lo crees?-se decidió a hablar Malfoy.

-No, no lo creo. Bastante vulgar. Insulso. Sin creatividad.-respondió Harry, separándose de la pared y haciéndole frente a Draco.

-¿Sin creatividad? Me imaginé que dirías algo así. Después de todo, esto no fue nuevo para vos, ¿verdad Potter? Ya lo viste antes-dijo Malfoy, haciendo una malvada sonrisa. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a Malfoy en el pecho. Draco acentuó aún mas su sonrisa.-¿Dije algo malo? ¿Toqué algún punto indeseado?

-Lo único indeseado acá eres tu, Malfoy. Vete ahora, o me encargaré de que desaparezcas.-respondió Harry.

-¿Cómo Granger y Weasley? –dijo Draco. Harry estalló.

-_Crucio!_-la palabra salió de los labios de Harry. Malfoy calló al suelo, pero tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar. Harry estaba frente a él, inmutable, casi disfrutando de la escena. Como si estuviera descargando sobre Malfoy todo su dolor y odio. Tenía el rostro tenso. Sus ojos brillaron de malicia y locura, y se pudo apreciar en ellos, un tono escarlata. Malfoy se retorcía en el suelo, y algunos gritos salieron por sus labios. Harry no bajaba la varita. Parecía fuera de sí mismo.

-_Expansio!_

Una luz amarilla golpeó a Harry en la espalda, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, y rompiendo el maleficio. Una muchacha de pelo atado corrió en dirección a Draco, quien se encontraba de cara al suelo, temblando. Lo dio vuelta para verlo. Estaba desmayado. Le tomó el pulso.

-Esta vivo-dijo la mujer, pero Harry supo que no le hablaba a él. Se puso de pie con dificultad. Notó que había dejado caer su varita. Tenía que tomarla y terminar de una vez por todas con Malfoy. Él lo sabía. Sabía la verdad. Sabía todo sobre Hermione y Ron. Tenía que hacerlo callar. Se acercó a la varita y estiró la mano.

-_Accio varita.-_dijo una voz conocida. La varita de Harry se elevó en el aire y voló hacia la mano extendida de Derek.-¿Qué crees que haces, Harry?-le preguntó este, con expresión seria.

-Dame mi varita-dijo Harry, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

-No se la des Derek. Usó un _Cruciatus_ con Malfoy.-dijo Catherine, aún tomando el pulso de Malfoy. Derek levantó las cejas, y fijó su mirada en Harry, sorprendido.-Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo, rápido. Esta mal herido.

-No. No lo llevarán a ningún lado-dijo Harry, girando para mirar a Catherine.

-Harry, que pasa contigo. Primero reaccionas de esa manera en el callejón, sales a todo lo que da del lugar, dejándonos solos, y cuando te seguimos para ver lo que haces, te encontramos atacando a Malfoy con un _Cruciatus_, cuando sabes que es uno de los maleficios imperdonables. Y ahora, pretendes que dejemos a Malfoy acá, inconsciente, y gravemente herido por _tu _culpa.-le reprochó Catherine poniéndose de pie.

-No es eso lo que pretendo-dijo Harry, y otro haz de color escarlata cruzó por sus ojos. Catherine comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Estas loco. No se que te sucede. Pero detente. Tu no eres así, Harry. Nunca mataste a nadie, y no lo harás ahora.

-CALLATE SI NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS. NO ME CONOCES, CATHERINE. SOLO SABES LO QUE YO TE HE DICHO, O LO QUE HAS VISTO EN ESTOS CUATRO AÑOS QUE NOS CONOCEMOS. PERO NO ME CONOCES. NO SABES LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER Y LO QUE NO. Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, MALFOY NO SERÁ LA PRIMERA PERSONA A LA QUE MATO.-gritó Harry fuera de sí y se abalanzó hacia Catherine. La muchacha, retrocedió visiblemente asustada.

-_Desmaius!_-exclamó Derek. Pero Harry era rápido. Se lanzó al suelo, dando una vuelta y esquivando el ataque. Se puso de pie rápidamente, y agachándose hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Malfoy, tomó su varita y apuntó hacia Derek. Estaba interfiriendo demasiado en sus planes. Debía sacarlo del medio. Harry levantó la varita.

-_Impedimenta!-_gritó en dirección a Derek. Pero el muchacho logró detener el ataque. –Derek, no estorbes! Lárguense los dos de acá. Ustedes no entienden. Esto va mas allá de la razón. Malfoy tiene que morir, ahora.-exclamó Harry, enojado.

-Nosotros entenderíamos si nos dijeras!-dijo Catherine, al borde de las lágrimas. No lograba comprender porque Harry se comportaba tan extraño.-Déjanos ayudarte. No puedes cargar con el peso tu solo. Simplemente no puedes. Yo te puedo ayudar. No te cierres. Por favor, Harry. No lo hagas-continuó hablando mientras se acercaba lentamente a su novio Potter. Él la miró durante unos segundos, y luego, volviendo en sí, bajó la varita. El brillo maniático de sus ojos desapareció, dejando nuevamente a la vista al Harry del cual Catherine estaba enamorada. Corrió en dirección a él, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry tan sólo reposó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, agotado.

-Será mejor que llevemos a Malfoy con los medimagos. Está en un terrible estado.-dijo Derek, quien estaba ahora junto al cuerpo de Draco. Harry, separándose de Cathy, asintió

-No, esperen-dijo ella. Ambos la miraron-Antes hay que hacer algo.-Catherine levantó la varita y apuntó hacia Malfoy -_Obliarte!_-dijo.-Bueno, eso hará que no recuerde nada desde que dejó el callejón. Diremos que lo encontramos tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Eso es todo.

Ambos hombres asintieron, y con un movimiento de varita, levantaron el cuerpo. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los medimagos iban y venían. La puerta en la cual Draco Malfoy estaba siendo atendido, permanecía cerrada. Afuera, Catherine Starblair, Derek Crompton y Harry Potter esperaban a que alguien les informara el estado del paciente. 

Finalmente, una mujer vestida con túnica verde salió. Miró a los tres jóvenes y sonrió.

-Parece que su amigo se encuentra bien. Tiene algunas heridas graves. Parece que su atacante aplicó un _Cruciatus_ muy fuerte en el Señor Malfoy. Probablemente fue alguno de esos brujos oscuros que andan por ahí. Ustedes deben saber, porque son aurores, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó. Los tres asintieron.- Últimamente hay muchos. Lo se porque llegan montones heridos. Me pregunto de donde habrán salido. –dijo la medimaga, frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego, agregó - Si desean, pueden pasar a verlo.

-Eh… se lo agradecemos, pero creo que lo visitaremos mas tarde. No queremos molestarlo ahora. Ante cualquier cosa, por favor avísenos, ¿si?-habló Cathy.

-Por supuesto. Que tengan un buen día-se despidió la medimaga con una sonrisa.

Los tres salieron del Hospital San Mungo tan rápido como pudieron. En pocos minutos, ya estaban sentados en cómodos sillones, con deliciosos cafés frente a ellos, en la mesita ratona. Era la casa de Catherine. Una enorme casa antigua, donde vivía ella con sus padres. Pero lo nombrados se encontraban de viaje por el Caribe, así que la casa estaba vacía.

Harry tomó un sorbo de café. Nadie hablaba. Tomó otro sorbo. Miró a sus amigos de reojo. Ambos parecían querer esquivar su mirada. Finalmente, Catherine habló.

-Eh… Harry… no quieres… hablarnos de lo sucedido con Malfoy?-preguntó cuidadosamente. Harry miró pensativamente su café. Su mente estaba a mil. Pero ya era hora de hablar. Sus amigos se lo merecían saber. Tomó otro sorbo de café y se dispuso a hablar.

Durante largo rato la única voz que se escuchó fue la de Harry. Contó todo. Habló sobre su adolescencia en compañía de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Contó cuánto los quería, y luego contó cómo, cuando estaban en el último año de Hogwarts, luego de haber dado los EXTASIS, haber aprobado, a pocos días de terminar Hogwarts, él había ido a enfrentarse con su mayor enemigo: Lord Voldemort. Contó cómo permitió que sus dos mejores amigos lo acompañaran, y (a duras penas) contó cómo habían muerto… por su culpa…

-Harry… cariño, no fue tu culpa. Si hay que echar la culpa a alguien, es a Voldemort. Él fue el culpable. No tú. Ellos hubieran ido de todas formas, aunque vos no lo quisieras, porque así es la amistad. Vos también hubieras ido a ayudarlos si se hubiera dado el caso.-dijo cariñosamente Cathy.

-Tuve la oportunidad de salvarlos, Cathy… yo me había liberado de las cadenas, y tenía la varita en la mano, pero no ataqué a tiempo y ellos… murieron.-dijo Harry, sintiendo como el pecho se le contraía. Terribles recuerdos volvían a su mente cada vez que hablaba. Mucha gente había muerto por su culpa.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste Harry. De hecho, hiciste más de lo que podías. Terminaste con Voldemort-dijo Cathy, tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo.-dijo Derek, tomando la palabra por primera vez.-¿Qué tenía que ver Malfoy en esto?-preguntó

-Malfoy y yo nos hemos odiado desde el día en que nos conocimos. Siempre hubo mucha rivalidad entre nosotros. Su padre era mortífago, y creo que él también lo fue. Y de algún modo, se enteró de cómo murieron Ron y Hermione, y hoy me habló de eso como si fuera algo cómico, algo para que todos nos riéramos. Además, yo no se lo he contado nunca a nadie, y creo que temí que él lo divulgara. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Era mi secreto-confesó Harry.

-¿Nunca diste una explicación sobre cómo habían desaparecido?-preguntó Derek, sorprendido. 

-No. Solo… solo dije que Voldemort los había matado.-confesó Harry, abatido.

-Pero… no hay pruebas de que estén muertos… digo… no se encontraron sus cuerpos, ¿o si?-preguntó Catherine.

-No, no se encontraron. Pero estoy acostumbrado a que la gente que quiero desaparezca y tener que considerarlos muertos.-dijo Harry. La memoria de su padrino llegó a su mente. _Culpa. _Sintió que el estómago se le encogía.

-¿Es por eso que quieres encontrar a estos brujos?-preguntó Derek, con su voz tranquila de siempre. Harry lo miró-Quieres que te hablen sobre esa niebla. Por lo que entiendo, es magia muy oscura y vieja. 

-Si. Supongo que ellos deben saber algo.-admitió Harry.

-Los encontraremos. Pondré a trabajar a todos los que pueda en su busca. Después de todo, un empleado del Ministerio desapareció en esa niebla. Los encontraremos Harry, y descubrirás dónde están tus amigos.-dijo Catherine, sonriendo. Harry también sonrió. Dejó su taza de café en la mesita, acercó sus manos al rostro de Cathy, y la besó dulcemente.

-Te amo-le susurró al oído. Catherine lo abrazó fuertemente mientras derramaba una lágrimas silenciosas.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

Bueno, gracias por los reviews!!! Me incentivaron a seguir la historia.... jejeje... por cierto, para mis lectoras de "DARK POTTER", ya lo actualicé también. Y tengo una historia nueva.... LOS MERODEADORES Y LOS GUARDIANES DE LA NOCHE.... si lo quieren leer.... XD

**Train to nowhere:** I'm glad you want to read my FF, but I've found it very difficult to translate the story into English… although I'm trying!! Hope to have a chance to talk to you again. Thanks for the review!

**Joanne Distte:** gracias por el review!! Y gracias por tomarme en cuenta para tu página. Como ya te dije, me halagas! Me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo de la historia.... aunque no es gran cosa.... jejeje ^_^

**Bellatrix88:** bueno, Bella, te encuentro en todos lados!! Jajaja... gracias por leer mis historias. Te has convertido en una de mis mejores lectoras (y amiga ;0P). Y tengo que confesarte que para mi también sigue siendo mejor "DARK POTTER". Por cierto, lean ese FF mio, plissss!

**Ithae:** veo que también tengo tu apoyo para este FF... gracias!! Realmente me alegra mucho que leas mis FF... y gracias por tu halagos.... chicas, ustedes me hacen sonrojar.... Prometo no dejarlo aunque nadie lo lea.... hasta el final!!

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	3. Capítulo III: Houxborn

**Capítulo III: Houxborn**

Estaba en aquella extraña habitación circular, con asientos de piedra que descendían formando una escalera, que terminaban un espacio plano, en el cual había sólo un arco, del cual colgaba un velo. Todos habían detenido sus duelos. Menos Sirius y Bellatrix. De repente, un maleficio golpea a Black en el pecho. Este cae de espaldas a través del velo y… desaparece. Él corre en dirección del arco, saltando los asientos de piedra, tratando de llegar… esperando a que su padrino cayera por el otro lado del arco… pero él no aparecía. 

-Sirius!- gritó -Sirius!

Pero cuando estaba por llegar hasta el velo, Lupin lo tomó por el pecho, deteniéndolo.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry…

-Traerlo hacia acá, salvarlo, sólo a caído a través del velo!-exclamaba Harry.

-Es muy tarde, Harry

-Todavía podemos alcanzarlo

Harry tironeaba con fuerza, pero Lupin no lo soltaba.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry… nada… se ha ido

Harry se despertó agitado. Las últimas palabras de Lupin resonaban en su mente. Había sido sólo un sueño. No. No era un sueño. Era un recuerdo. _Otro_ recuerdo del pasado, que había venido para torturarlo. Se levantó de su cama y fue hacia el baño. Se mojó la cara con agua helada. _Culpa, culpa, culpa…_ La culpa no lo abandonaría nunca. Se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálido, y su rostro reflejaba el agotamiento y el dolor. Cada mañana se le hacía mas difícil levantarse. Notó que estaba muy solo. Había perdido a sus padres, y luego, a su padrino. A sus mejores amigos… lo había perdido todo. _"Yo debería estar muerto. No ellos. Todo hubiera sido mucho mas fácil"_ pensó Harry. Volvió a mojarse la cara con agua helada. 

-Buenos días señor Potter. Discúlpeme que lo moleste desde tan temprano en la mañana, pero creo tener una pista sobre los dos brujos que pidió que persiguiéramos.-dijo una muchacha rubia, de ojos color avellana y de escasa altura, mientras caminaba junto a Harry, camino hacia el escritorio del mismo. Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-preguntó bruscamente.

-Pues… tengo acá unos papeles sobre otros ataques. Según el informe del señor Crompton, estos hombres que usted persigue parecen ser los mismo que provocaron estos destrozos.-dijo la muchacha, mostrándole una serie de papeles. Harry los tomó en sus manos y leyó algunos rápidamente. Sí. Eran ellos. En todos los informes hablaba sobre la misma nube de niebla en la cual la gente desaparecía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Harry a la muchacha, sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-Marian Fretch.-respondió ella, temerosa.

-Es usted muy astuta, señorita Fretch. Y ha hecho una investigación fabulosa. Dudo que alguien hubiera encontrado tanta información en tan poco tiempo. –dijo Harry, levantando la vista y sonriendo. Marian se sonrojó.

-Gracias señor Potter. Verá, no es que lo haya hecho rápido, es que conozco bien donde buscar.

-Bueno… ya tenemos algo. Ahora, necesitaría marcar en algún mapa las zonas de los ataques, y ver si están centrados en algún lugar en especial…-dijo Harry, mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia su escritorio.

-No es necesario, señor. Yo ya lo he hecho. Pero parece no tener sentido…-dijo Marian, moviendo la varita y haciendo aparecer un mapa de Hogsmeade y los alrededores. En él, había varios puntos rojos marcados. Harry abrió los ojos, asombrado.

-Excelente trabajo, Marian-dijo, acercándose al mapa.

-Gracias-volvió a decir la muchacha, y también se acercó al mapa. Hubo un silencio, tras del cual, ella volvió a hablar-Pensé que talvez estos brujos hicieran sus ataques en ciertos lugar por algún motivo. Como si estuvieran trazando una especie de dibujo… verá señor Potter, que los lugares en donde atacaron son comunes y corrientes, y no logro comprender que los atrajo hacia ellos. Pero, pareciera que ninguna figura se forma. Mire…-explicó Marian, y luego sacó la varita, y empezó a trazar líneas de color anaranjado por el mapa, uniendo puntos. Pero, como ya había dicho, nada parecía tener mucho sentido. Harry permaneció callado… talvez… en aquel mapa… en aquellas personas… estaba la solución al misterio que encerraba las desapariciones de sus amigos… Marian seguía trazando líneas, que luego borraba con otro movimiento de varita. Harry se acercó aún mas al mapa, quedando muy cerca de Marian, quien seguía concentrada en trazar líneas, mientras susurraba cosas como "tal vez si esta se une con este punto...". De repente, una tos demasiado fuerte para ser real los sacó de su concentración. Harry sacó la vista del mapa para encontrarse con la cara ceñuda de Catherine. Marian pegó un pequeño saltito, y el color subió a sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento, ¿interrumpo algo?-preguntó Catherine, clavando su mirada en Marian, quien retrocedió un poco.

-No, para nada-se apuró a decir Harry.-Te presento a Marian. Ella encontró mucha información sobre los brujos que perseguimos, y me la estaba mostrando. De hecho, recién analizábamos este mapa.

-Ah! Claro, me imagino.-dijo Catherine, en tono irónico.-Bueno, entonces, si ya tienes información, supongo que lo que yo encontré no te sirve, ¿verdad?-agregó.

-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó rápidamente Harry, acercándose.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Catherine, algo ofendida.-Acá tengo unos dibujos sobre ambos brujos, y creo que ya se sus nombres.-dijo luego, sacando de una mochila unas hojas, con los rostros de dos hombres dibujados en ellos. Estaban hechos en blanco y negro, pero era suficiente. –Este se llama Frederick Pondrek-dijo señalando el dibujo de un hombre de pelo largo, labios delgados, cara afilada, y mirada inteligente.-Y este, se llama Deniwis Dolbour-dijo luego, señalando la otra imagen, donde había un muchacho de pelo ondulado, grandes ojos, y una sonrisa macabra.

-Dolbour...-dijo Harry, pensativo. Había oído ese nombre.

-Denewis Dolbour. Mortífago. Dos años mas grande que vos, Harry. Por lo cual ahora tiene... veinticuatro. Estuvo involucrado en el incendio de Boston, hace seis años, y causó cerca de diez muertes en esa noche. Cuando Voldemort desapareció, no se supo nada mas de Denewis. Hasta ahora-informó Catherine.

-Sí... ya lo recuerdo. Estaba loco, si me lo preguntas. Slytherin. Estoy seguro.-dijo Harry, mirando con desprecio la foto.-¿y que sabes del otro?

-Bueno, Frederick Pondrek... nacido en Berna, Suiza. Consiguió el mejor promedio de su clase. Un alumno brillante. Jamás mostró inclinaciones por Voldemort, ni por nada referido a la magia Oscura. –dijo Catherine, torciendo una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Dónde estudió?-preguntó Harry

-Houxborn.-respondió Catherine

-¿Dónde queda?

-A pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Berna.

-Vamos para allá. 

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Catherine sorprendida.

-Sí, ahora.-dijo Harry, tomando los papeles que Marian le había traído. Giró a mirarla. La muchacha permanecía ahí parada, mirando hacia el suelo. Catherine ya estaba saliendo.-¿Vienes?-le preguntó Harry a Marian. La muchacha lo miró sorprendido. Catherine se detuvo en seco, y frunció el ceño, soltando un pequeño bufido.

-Eh... bueno, espéreme un segundo señor que guardo el mapa-contestó Marian, sonriente.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una gran puerta. Frente a ellos, se alzaba una enorme construcción. Harry lo miró sorprendido. Era un castillo. Pero jamás había visto un castillo tan diferente a Hogwarts. Había pocas torres, y era toda una estructura mas cuadrada, en piedra clara. Bellísimo. Escuchó como Marian soltaba un suspiro de admiración. Sí. Era digno de admirar. Había algo en aquel lugar... algo especial. Como un encanto propio. De una belleza inexplicable. Una armonía casi anormal. Una paz especial. Era tan hermoso y tan armonioso, que hasta podía resultar aterrador.

Bajaron del carruaje y tocaron a la puerta del Colegio Houxborn. Las puertas se abrieron mágicamente dejando a la vista un amplio pasillo. Los alumnos que andaban por allí, vestidos con túnicas en tonos claros que quedaban muy bien, se detuvieron a mirarlos. Un murmullo recorrió entre ellos. Harry lo ignoró. Estaba acostumbrado a que murmuraran en su presencia. Un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño, ojos claros, y expresión dura, se les acercó.

-Buenos días, señores. Creo que están en el lugar equivocado.-les dijo, muy educadamente.

-¿No es este el Colegio Houxborn?-preguntó Catherine, mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues... sí.-contestó el muchacho, confundido.

-Entonces estamos en el lugar indicado-volvió a hablar, Cathy, sonriendo.

-¿Qué necesitan? 

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Catherine, ignorando la anterior pregunta.

-Francis Baker.-respondió.

-Bien Francis, necesitamos hablar con el director

-¿Por qué motivo?-preguntó Francis. Harry clavó su mirada en el muchacho. Éste, notó que lo estaban mirando, y pareció algo incómodo.

-Eres demasiado curioso.-dictó Harry, serio. 

-No es que sea curioso. Es que soy Capitán de séptimo año, y mi deber como tal es averiguar qué trae a tres extraños a Houxborn.-exclamó él, con tanta prepotencia que Harry frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, entonces como Capitán que eres, no querrás meterte en problemas e irás a buscar al director.-exclamó Harry, quien comenzaba a enojarse ante la actitud de Francis.

-No lo llamaré hasta no saber quienes son ustedes tres-dijo Baker, demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Harry dio un paso al frente de manera amenazante, la mayoría de los chicos que estaban en el pasillo soltaron exclamaciones y retrocedieron, dejando una especie de círculo en la cual se hallaban Harry, Catherine y Marian, junto con Francis. Harry metió la mano en un bolsillo de su túnica, y Baker rápidamente sacó la varita y apuntó a Potter. Este levantó las cejas, y sacó tranquilamente de su bolsillo lo que parecía una billetera. La abrió lentamente, sin dar la menor importancia a la varita de Francis, y sacó un carné de adentro.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, Auror y Jefe del Grupo Fénix. Trabajo para el Ministerio de Magia, y estoy acá para averiguar sobre dos brujos que practican las Artes Oscuras.-dijo rápidamente mientras extendía frente a Francis el carné de Auror. Hubo un largo murmullo entre los alumnos, algunos incluso soltaron pequeños gritos. Francis retrocedió unos centímetros, y guardó su varita nuevamente en su bolsillo.

-Síganme-dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia unas escaleras. 

Subieron varios pisos. Los alumnos volteaban a verlos, y murmuraban señalándolos, pero tanto Harry como las dos chicas, ignoraron todo aquello. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta roja, junto a la cual había dos estatuas de unos guerreros con armaduras. Francis dio un paso hacia la puerta. Ante la sorpresa de los tres aurores, las estatuas parecieron cobrar vida. Ambas sacaron sus espadas y se pararon frente a la puerta, amenazadoramente.- _Corvenilus Credius_-dijo Baker, y las estatuas hicieron una reverencia y los dejaron pasar. Francis abrió levemente la puerta, y les cedió el paso. Había un corto pasillo, que desembocaba en otra puerta igual a la anterior. El muchacho tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-murmuró una voz desde adentro. Francis abrió la gran puerta. Una habitación revestida en un tono bordó y azul, de techo alto, en madera, y grandes ventanales con bellísimas cortinas de seda apareció frente a sus ojos. 

Había una apreciable biblioteca en una esquina, junto a la cual había un juego de sillones azules. Al otro lado, una mesa de té, con varias sillas. Y frente a ellos, un antiguo escritorio de algarrobo, barnizado. Detrás del escritorio, una silla, vacía.

-Gracias señor Baker por traer al caballero y a las señoritas. Puede retirarse.-dijo nuevamente una voz, _femenina_. Frente a un ventanal había una mujer de espaldas, mirando hacia el exterior. Baker hizo una especie de reverencia y salió de la habitación, cerrado la puerta tras de él.-Por favor, acérquense.-dijo la mujer, dándose vuelta. Ellos obedecieron.

Era una mujer joven, de pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura, ondeado. Caminaba con una delicadeza increíble, e incluso, parecía flotar. Tenía el rostro clamo, como si todo fuera perfecto. Tanta armonía en aquella habitación parecía sobrenatural. Harry pensó que se veía demasiado joven para ser directora, y sin embargo, cuando estuvo parada frente a ellos, Harry sintió que aquella mujer había visto y vivido mas que todos ellos juntos. Posó su mirada en los ojos de ella. Eran ojos color esmeralda radiante, profundos, y en ellos se veía la sabiduría de cientos de años. La dama sonrió.

-Sabía que vendrías, Harry Potter. Es un honor-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo sabe mi…-comenzó a preguntar Harry, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Frederick Pondrek era un gran chico. Muy inteligente. Sabía que era lo que le convenía, y siempre pensaba antes de actuar. Esa era su clave para triunfar. Pensar. Él sabía que todo lo que hiciera saldría bien, porque lo tenía planeado desde antes.-dijo la mujer tranquilamente, mirando sus pálidas manos.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Catherine, sorprendida.

-Mi nombre es Natasha-respondió.

-¿Y cómo es que supo a lo que veníamos?-volvió a preguntar Cathy.

-Porque es una Kaidath.-dijo Marian, sorprendida. Natasha la miró fijamente, y luego, sonrió.

-Eres muy perspicaz y observadora.-le dijo. Marian se sonrojó.-Sí. Soy una Kaidath-  confesó, y les hizo señas para que fueran hacia el lugar donde estaba la mesa y las sillas. Tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué quiere decir "Kaidath"?-preguntó finalmente Catherine. Harry también sentía esa duda.

-Quiere decir "Los Eternos", en el idioma Rúnico Antiguo.-dijo Natasha, sentándose en una silla desde la cual veía a los tres aurores a la cara.-Se llamó así a los seres casi inmortales.

-¿Casi?-preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Sí. Casi.-repitió Natasha, y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Luego, volvió a hablar-Somos seres antiguos, y hemos visto todo; lo conocemos todo; lo sabemos todo. Nacimos hace cientos de años, y jamás morimos, a menos que nuestra misión en la Tierra haya terminado. –hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos.-Cada uno de los Kaidath nació para cumplir una misión. Y una vez que es cumplida, desaparecen. Porque nosotros nunca morimos. Solo, desaparecemos. 

-¿Cuál es su misión en la Tierra?-preguntó Harry, curioso. Ella lo miró.

-Los Kaidath nacemos sin saber nuestra misión, y debemos averiguar cual es a lo largo de los años. Pero para ello, se nos conceden todos los dones de la magia.-explicó ella, pero Harry notó que su pregunta no había sido respondida.

-Cuando dices "todos los dones", ¿a que te refieres?-le preguntó Catherine.

-A todo. Conozco desde la magia mas pura hasta la mas oscura, puedo leer las mentes, predecir el futuro, realizar cosas con las cuales los mortales solo pueden soñar. Tengo en mí, el poder para controlarlo todo, si así lo quisiera.-explicó Natasha. Harry sintió un repentino terror. Ella realmente tenía poder.

-Entonces, sabes porque estoy acá-dijo Harry. Natasha lo miró fijo a los ojos, y Harry tuvo la seguridad de que estaba viendo en su mente. Repentinamente, la dama levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Sabes Oclumencia. ¿Verdad?-preguntó. Harry asintió.-Se nota. Cuesta demasiado penetrar en tu mente. Pero no lo necesito para saber qué te trae acá. Buscas resolver un misterio que te está atormentando. Y para ello, necesitas a Frederick Pondrek, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es. Y usted puede ayudarme.-dijo Harry. Natasha volvió a sonreír.

-¿Té?-preguntó Natasha a Harry, haciendo aparecer una jarra de té y varias tazas. Harry se disponía a negarlo, cuando escuchó la voz de Marian a su oído.

-Acéptalo-le dijo ella. Harry agarró la taza que Natasha le extendía. Luego, esta le dio una a Marian y a Catherine.

-Beban, les hará bien-dijo tranquilamente Natasha, mientras que ella también bebía un sorbo. Harry bebió.-Ya les he dicho casi todo lo que se de Frederick. Era un buen muchacho.

-Pero tenemos sospechas de que está involucrado en varios crímenes. Necesitamos algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo.-exclamó en tono suplicante Cathy.

-Como ya les dije, era muy inteligente, el mejor de su curso. Y le encantaba serlo. Sabía que era más que otros, y muchas veces se los hacía notar. Siempre demostró cierta fascinación por la magia antigua. Recuerdo que solía venir a mi oficina pidiéndome si podía tomar algo de mis libros.-dijo Natasha señalando hacia la biblioteca. Harry torció la mirada en aquella dirección.

-¿Qué libros solía pedir?-preguntó mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa. 

-Oh, varios. Pero en especial, ese-dijo Natasha señalando un libro, e inmediatamente el libro voló hacia sus manos. Natasha extendió el libro hacia Harty. Era viejo, y se notaba que varias personas lo habían leído. De tapa dura, en color blanco, y (lo que más llamó la atención de Harry) sin título. Estaba muy bien conservado.

-¿Hay algo mas que nos pueda decir?-preguntó Marian, y Harry notó por primera vez que ella había estado tomando nota.

-Quisiera ayudarlos, pero no puedo decirles nada mas.-dijo ella, y tomó un sorbo de la taza.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabe de Frederick Pondrek?-preguntó Harry, sorprendido ante la poca información que la directora les había brindado. 

-Puedes llevarte el libro-habló Natasha, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Potter. 

-Gracias-exclamó Harry, sin saber que decir. Comprendió que había llegado el momento de irse. Se puso de pie-Fue un placer conocerla. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día-dijo Harry, haciendo una reverencia.

-No se preocupe, nos volveremos a ver. De eso estoy segura, señor Potter.-dijo ella, levantándose, y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Chasqueó los dedos, y las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par. 

Harry, Catherine y Marian salieron de la habitación en silencio. Potter estaba demasiado concentrado. Llevaba en sus manos el libro blanco que Natasha le había dado. Llegaron frente a las puertas rojas, resguardadas por las estatuas, las cuales ni se mutaron cuando ellos pasaron junto a ellas. Bajaron las escaleras por las cuales habían sido escoltados por Francis. Llegaron hasta las grandes puertas, ignorando nuevamente los murmullos de los alumnos, y finalmente salieron al aire libre. El sol se hallaba bien arriba en el cielo, sofocándolos con su calor. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Y sin embargo, Harry tenía la sensación de que solo había estado media hora junto con Natasha. El carruaje todavía estaba detenido frente a las puertas. Subieron en silencio, y pronto vieron al castillo desaparecer en el horizonte.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Y ahí termina mi tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no recibí muchos reviews.... =´( 

De todas formas, no interesa. Pienso seguir publicando esta historia aunque nadie la quiera leer. Jejejje...  Gracias Aiko-Shiteru y Bellatrix88... que parecen ser mis únicas lectoras.... pero aunque sea voy a escribir esta historia por ellas!!! =0P

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	4. Capítulo IV: Los Secretos del Libro Blan...

**Capítulo IV: Los Secretos del Libro Blanco**

-¿Y eso fue todo lo que les dijo?-preguntó Derek, sorprendido. 

Harry, Derek y Marian estaban sentados nuevamente en la sala de estar de la casa de Cathy, junto con su dueña. Derek había estado escuchando toda la historia sobre lo sucedido en el colegio Houxborn.

-Sí… eso fue todo.-exclamó Catherine, decepcionada.

-Ella sabe mas de lo que dijo. Mucho mas.-dijo Harry, pensativo, mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Derek, sorprendido.

-Los Kaidath son seres misteriosos, que jamás hablan con completa claridad, y nunca dicen todo lo que saben. Pero dan pistas para uno lo sepa por su cuenta.-dijo Marian, quien tenía abierto sobre sus piernas el Libro Blanco, como ellos lo habían llamado.

-¿Por qué me hiciste aceptar el té?-preguntó Harry, recordando.-Odio el té.

-Porque los Kaidath son orgullosos, y de buenos modales. Cuando te encuentres frente a uno, se completamente respetuoso. Si te ofrece un té, acéptalo de muy buena gana. Quiere decir que le has caído bien.-explicó Marian, sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó Catherine, frunciendo el seño.

-Me encanta estudiar sobre todos los seres mágicos-respondió ella, levantando los hombros.

-¿Y por qué no seguiste una carrera relacionada con eso?-volvió a atacar Cathy. Harry la miró extrañado, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró.

-Prefería ser Auror-respondió ella.-Creo que este libro es la pista que Natasha nos dio para resolver el misterio.-agregó luego, cerrando el libro y pasándoselo a Harry. Harry lo tomó y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que vaya a mi casa a descansar. Si averiguan algo más, avísenme.-dijo Harry.

-Yo también me voy yendo. Ya es tarde. Fue un placer conocerlos. –dijo Marian a los tres presentes. Luego, dirigiéndose a Catherine, le preguntó-¿Estás conectada a la Red de Polvos Flu?-Cathy asintió.-¿Podría usarla?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Claro!-dijo Catherine, poniéndose de pie y mostrándole a Marian dónde había una chimenea. Se vio un destello verde, y Catherine regresó.-¿Seguro que no te quedas a comer, cariño?-le dijo a Harry, sonriente, y lo besó en los labios. Harry sonrió.

-Debo irme. Nos vemos mañana-dijo, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Bostezó, cansado. Sintió que no aguantaría ni un segundo más despierto. Aquel era el libro más aburrido que jamás hubiera leído. 

_Dominar la magia es una arte único y relativo. Cada brujo o bruja lleva dentro una fuerza mágica. Depende del dueño la manera en la cual la fuerza es utilizada. Para poder explotar nuestra fuerza al máximo hay que remontarse al pasado, en el cual tuvo origen los principios de la magia. Sin embargo, hay gente que explota su poder a través de la conocida "Hechicería negra" o "Magia Negra". Hace cientos de años había en la tierra los conocidos "Cuatro Demonios del Poder". Cada uno de ellos dominaba una rama específica de la magia. Buscaban entre los brujos a los mas poderosos, y les enseñaban los secretos ocultos de la magia, secretos que luego fueron conocidos y clasificados como maleficios y artes oscuras. Pero la Orden de Merlín (existente desde hace añares) se encargó de encerrar a los demonios en las entrañas de la Tierra, para que la Magia Negra quedara escondida a los ojos de los brujos, y se pudiera evitar así, los daños que éstas causan. Muchos maleficios fueron olvidado; algunos, incluso, jamás conocidos.._

Harry volvió a bostezar. No podía seguir. Estaba demasiado cansado. ¿De qué manera podía ayudarlo aquel libro? Era todo tan... teórico. Absurdo. Antiguo. Carecía de importancia. Sintió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Bostezó nuevamente. Un parpadeo... dos parpadeos... tres parpadeos... Harry calló dormido sobre la mesa, con el Libro Blanco bajo su cabeza.

-SEÑOR POTTER! DESPIERTE! ES URGENTE-gritaba una voz conocida. Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente. La voz provenía de la chimenea. Caminó hasta esta y se encontró en ella la cabeza de Marian.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Potter, restregándose los ojos.

-¡Hubo otro ataque!-dijo Marian, visiblemente emocionada. Harry se sorprendió ante esta actitud, y probablemente lo reflejó en su rostro, ya que Marian se sonrojó y agregó- Algo terrible, por supuesto.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Harry.

-En la avenida principal, doblando hacia la calle Merlín. En la esquina.

-Eso es cerca del local de Zonko, ¿no?

-Exacto

-Voy para allá-dijo Harry mientras se ponía sobre la camisa y los pantalones una túnica negra.

Minutos mas tarde, Harry marchaba camino a la esquina de la calle Merlín y la avenida Principal. Notó que había varias personas en la calle, hablando agitadamente. Muchos de ellos, vestidos en pijamas. Cuando llegó hasta la esquina, Cathy, Derek y Marian corrieron hacia él. 

-¿Qué han averiguado?-preguntó Harry, apenas estuvieron junto a él.

-Bastante. Las descripciones de los que vieron a los brujos concuerdan con los dibujos de Denewis y Frederick. Son ellos. Estamos seguros-le dijo Derek, sonriendo.

-¿Algo mas?

-Si. Encontraron esto-dijo Catherine extendiéndole una cadena de plata. Tenía un colgante, el cual tenía la forma de una especie de estrella de cinco puntas, las cuales se hallaban unidas por líneas rectas, y en el centro, una piedra de color negro. Harry lo miró detenidamente. La piedra negra perecía tener en su interior un especie de humo del mismo color, en constante movimiento.

-¿De quién es?-preguntó Potter.

-Dicen que se lo sacaron del cuello a un de los brujos, durante el duelo.

-¿Duelo?

-Sí. Hubo un duelo. Bondrek y Dolbour se batieron en duelo con una muchacha y su hermano mayor. El joven desapareció en la niebla.-explicó Derek, meneando la cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta ella?-preguntó Harry. Catherine le señaló a una muchacha que estaba sentada en el cordón de la vereda. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella.-Lo lamento mucho.

-El… era mi hermano…-dijo ella simplemente, con la mirada perdida.-Nadie comprende lo que siento.

-Yo perdí a dos personas que eran como hermanos de la misma manera, señorita. Yo si la comprendo-le dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado. Ella lo miró. Sus ojos estaban colorados de tanto llorar. Tenía el labio lastimado, y un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo.-Prometo hacer lo posible por atrapar a estos hombres.-le dijo Potter, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Ella sonrió levemente, e imprevistamente, abrazó a Harry dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo ella simplemente. Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó hasta donde se hallaban unos medimagos. Luego regresó junto a sus amigos.

-No hay nada mas que ver acá. A menos que alguno se quiera quedar buscando pistas.-dijo Harry, cuando estuvo parado junto a ellos.

-Yo me quedaré-dijo Marian, levantando la mano en el aire.-De seguro hay algo más de importancia. Si descubro algo les aviso-dijo, y se fue directo hacia donde estaba la nube. 

-¡Marian!-exclamó Harry, y ella se detuvo-¿Tienes el mapa?-le preguntó. Ella asintió, y con un movimiento de varita, lo hizo aparecer junto a Potter. Este lo tomó y se lo puso bajo el brazo, enrollado.-Ten cuidado. No te acerques demasiado a la nube.-Marian se sonrojó y continuó su camino.-Vamos a mi casa.-dijo Harry.

Abrió la puerta. Hizo un movimiento de varita y las luces del lugar se encendieron. Tres personas ingresaron en la casa.

-Síganme-les dijo Harry, y tanto Cathy como Derek lo siguieron. Pasaron a un amplio comedor, para ser la casa de una sola persona. 

Harry extendió el mapa de Hogsmade sobre la pared. Fue hasta su dormitorio mientras que sus amigos se acomodaban en la mesa, sacando varios libros, pergaminos, plumas para escribir, anotaciones, mapas, dibujos, y elementos útiles en una investigación. Cuando Harry regresó, traía en sus manos el Libro Blanco.

-¿Crees que nos sirva?-le preguntó Derek.

-No lo sé.-le respondió Potter, mientras lo dejaba cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Lo abrió en la página en donde lo había dejado antes de dormirse y continuó la lectura. 

El silencio era total. Sólo se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino, mientras que tanto Catherine como Derek tomaban anotaciones de los libros. Repentinamente, la señorita Starblair dejó sus anotaciones y se puso de pie, rumbo a la cocina de Potter. Al regresar, traía con ella varios elementos de pociones. Harry levantó la vista al escuchar el escándalo que su novia provocaba al apoyar los frascos y otros elementos contra la mesa.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó atónito.

-Estuve pensando que talvez consiga hacer una poción Reveladora.-dijo ella sencillamente.

-¿Para?

-Para dársela a tomar a mi gato y ver si funciona mejor que el alimento balanceado.-dijo ella sarcásticamente-¿Para que va a ser? Para que revele lo que sucedió esta noche en la esquina.

-¿O sea, que piensas hacer una poción que toma mas de tres meses, simplemente para tirarla luego en el suelo y esperar a ver si la hiciste bien para que te regrese a tres meses atrás y ver algo de lo cual ya sabemos cómo sucedió?-dijo Harry, mas atónito que antes.

-Exacto.-dijo ella, y comenzó a volcar un líquido amarillo sobre el caldero.

-Muy bien. Pero no ensucies la alfombra. Es una reliquia. Ya no se consiguen en esos colores-dijo Potter, volviendo a su lectura. Cathy soltó un suspiro.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y media desde que Catherine se había decidido por hacer la Poción Reveladora, y aún no habían logrado nada. A excepción, claro, de Starblair, quien iba muy adelantada en la poción. Harry seguía ensimismado en la lectura, cuando de repente, soltó un grito ahogado, y calló de espaldas en su silla, golpeando la mesa y haciendo que la poción de Cathy salpicara por todas partes.

-¡Harry!-exclamaron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo, mirando al muchacho de pelo negro tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-le preguntó Cathy, acercándose y ayudándolo a levantarse. 

-¡Esto!-exclamó Potter, tomando el Libro Blanco en sus manos, y mostrándole a Catherine la página que estaba leyendo. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, y retrocedió unos pasos. Derek se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el libro. Miró primero la página abierta, y luego a Harry. El terror se leía en su rostro. 

En una de las páginas había dibujada una estrella de cinco puntas, unidas por líneas rectas, la cual tenía en el centro una piedra negra, dentro de la cual había un humo del mismo color.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Después de tardarme un tiempito, escribí otro capítulo de esta historia. No es muy largo, pero tengo que advertirles que los capítulos de este FF no son nunca muy largos.

**Ithae:** gracias por el review, y ahora sé que tu si lees mis historias. Y no te preocupes, no tienes porqué dejarme reviews si no tienes tiempo, hazlo cuando puedas. Natasha... se podría decir que es una especie de "elfa", solo que con otro nombre, y algo diferentes. No te preocupes, pienso seguir TODAS mis historias, aunque solo las lean ustedes ;-) (Me alegro que te guste Dark Potter... ¿leíste los capítulos que subí?)

Diana-Lily-Potter: en serio mi manera de escribir te atrae? Bueno, me siento halagada, gracias! Hcate: tu siempre estas, compañera! En todos mis FF, al igual que Bella. Jajajaja, si tengo que confesar que Dark Potter también es mi favorita, pero a esta la quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!. Si, ya se. Te gustan los capítulo LARGOS y con mucha acción. Y lamento decepcionarte, pero en esta historia los capítulos son bastante cortitos (incluso para mi!), aunque voy a tratar de actualizarla muy rápido. Marian... no creo que haga algo, ella es muy buena para meterse en el medio. Y en cuanto al nombre, no se si ya te respondí la pregunta en otro review (de otra historia) pero NO se debe al hechizo que se tragó (literalmente) a Ron y Herm. Pronto te enterarás. De todos modos, no estuviste lejos. Es algo relacionado con esos hechizos. Gracias por tus incondicionales reviews! 

**Bellatrix88:** gracias Bella! Al igual que a Hcate, tu siempre estas! Muchas gracias. No te preocupes, voy a seguir la historia, pero dame tiempo compañera, no es tan fácil. Jajajjaa, ¿fans? ¡Si que eres exagerada!

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	5. Capítulo V: Descifrando un difícil miste...

**Capítulo V: Descifrando un difícil misterio**

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo de este el collar que habían encontrado en la escena del crimen. Lo comparó con el dibujo. Era idénticos.

-¿Qué diablos…-comenzó a decir Derek, pero pronto se calló. Potter dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el mapa de Hogsmade. Buscó la calle Merlín y la Avenida Principal, y marcó con la varita en aquella esquina un punto rojo. Luego, comenzó a trazar las mismas líneas naranjas que Marian había trazado anteriormente, hasta formar una figura: una estrella de cinco puntas, unidas por líneas rectas, y en el centro, un redondel. 

-Catherine, lee lo que dice el Libro Blanco sobre esta estrella.-ordenó Harry. Cathy tomó el libro y leyó en voz alta.

-Los Cuatro Demonios fueron encerrados y escondidos a los ojos del mundo, a través de la Boca del Encierro, portal desconocido por el hombre. Sus poderes terrenales fueron encerrados en cuatro collares idénticos con forma de una estrella en la cual las puntas se unen por líneas rectas, y en el centro, una piedra negra. Se los llamó Los Dairmon. Y los collares, a su vez, fueron escondidos en cuatro lugares de la tierra.-leyó Cathy. Hubo un silencio.

-Así que eso es lo que traman-exclamó Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que traman?-preguntó Derek, sin comprender. Cathy se encontraba en la misma situación.

-Liberar a los Cuatro Demonio. Seguramente quieren abrir la Boca del Encierro. Y apuesto cien galeones a que estos collares son cruciales en el operativo.

-Entonces, van a venir a buscarlos.-exclamó Cathy, horrorizada.

-Y los estaremos esperando

-Increíble. Fascinante. –decía Marian mientras releía las hojas del Libro Blanco, con el Dairmon en la mano, y de vez en cuando, mirando el mapa.- Así que eso es lo que quieren. Liberarlos. ¿Por qué?-preguntó. Todos cruzaron miradas. Nadie sabía la respuesta.

-Debemos visitar a Natasha-dictó Harry.

-¿Para?

-Ella sabía de todo esto antes que nosotros. Por algo nos dio este libro. Ella sabe más. Estoy seguro. Sabe algo más, y no nos lo ha dicho. Talvez, si le mostramos que avanzamos en la investigación, nos de alguna pista

-No perdemos nada con probar.-dijo Derek, recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla, tratando de descansar. Se veía agotado, y arrastraba las palabras, al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. No era el único. Todos parecían cansados. Habían pasado toda la noche despiertos.

-¿Averiguaste algo Marian?-preguntó Harry. La muchacha levantó la vista del libro.

-Nada. Son muy buenos. No dejaron rastros.-contestó ella. La decepción se reflejó en los ojos de Harry-Sin embargo, descubrí que ellos no desaparecen a través de la niebla, sino que detrás de la niebla.

-Explícate-le dijo Potter.

-Cuando se fueron la muchacha que perdió al hermano me confesó que él había visto un destello rojo detrás de la niebla, y que por eso se había internado en ella. Y supongo que aquel destello es un hechizo de trasladación inmediata.-explicó Marian. Harry sonrió ante la viveza de la muchacha.

Harry tocó a la gran puerta. Se abrió mágicamente. Entraron. Era horario de clases, y el lugar estaba desierto. Caminaron los cuatro juntos, escaleras arriba, hasta llegar ante las puertas rojas. Harry dio un paso hacia delante. Las estatuas cobraron vida y sacaron sus espadas amenazadoramente.

-Ehh… ¿ Corvenilus Credius?-dijo Harry dudoso. Tuvo que tirarse hacia atrás rápidamente para esquivar la espada que una de las estatuas balanceó en dirección a Potter. Miró a sus compañeros. Catherine, Marian y Derek lo miraron, sin saber que hacer. Permanecieron allí, quietos, durante unos segundos, y repentinamente, la puerta roja se abrió, dejando a la vista a una mujer de pelo largo, ojos verdes, alta y delgada, frágil, y de un liviano caminar. Vestía en tonos de rosas, todos claros. 

-Entren.-dijo Natasha, sonriendo. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, y entraron. Cruzaron el pasillo, la segunda puerta, y entraron nuevamente en la habitación bordó. Natasha hizo señas para que tomaran asiento en las sillas de una esquina, y con un chasquido de dedos, varias tazas y una jarra de agua caliente aparecieron sobre la mesa ratona. -¿Té?-preguntó amablemente. Todos asintieron. La dama movió su mano y la jarra de agua se elevó en el aire, y comenzó a servir su contenido sobre las tazas, las cuales tenían dentro unas hojas de té.-Los escucho.-dijo una vez que todos habían bebido un sorbo del té, tomando ella también asiento.

Harry metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y extrajo el Dairmon. Natasha dejó de tomar té y miró el colgante atentamente. Harry creyó percibir un extraño brillo en los ojos de la dama. Su rostro se oscureció, como si una terrible noticia acabara de ser dicha. Extendió la mano, y Potter dejó el Dairmon sobre su palma. Ella lo tomó y lo examinó minuciosamente, deteniéndose en cada detalle. Finalmente, lo dejó sobre la mesa, y miró nuevamente a Harry.

-Sabemos que Bondrek y Dolbour intentan abrir la Boca del Encierro para liberar a los Cuatro Demonios. Pero no sabemos cómo lo están haciendo, ni por qué.-se explicó Harry. Natasha cerró los ojos pensativamente, tomó aire, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, parecían brillar de manera inhumana. Juntó sus manos blancas como la nieve y las examinó durante unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar.

-No puedo hablar demasiado Harry, aunque así quisiera, porque un juramento me une al silencio. Pero te diré algo que no encontrarás en ningún libro.-hizo una pausa, y toda la fragilidad que alguna vez había aparentado, desapareció por completo, dejando a la vista  una dama increíblemente poderosa, y temible -No fueron ustedes, los magos, quienes encerraron a los Demonios. Fuimos nosotros, los Kaidath. Para luchar contra una fuerza sobrenatural, se necesita otra fuerza sobrenatural. La Boca del Encierro no es un lugar exacto. Es, como su nombre lo dice, la boca a otra dimensión, si así lo quieres llamar; una puerta hacia un lugar perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio. La Boca del Encierro es el portal que te permite entrar o salir de esa dimensión.

-Entonces… los Demonios están perdidos en el tiempo y en el espacio-dedujo Catherine

-Sí y no. Están atrapados, pero no perdidos. Saben muy bien donde están, y cómo salir. Pero no tienen los recursos. Cuando los enviamos a la otra dimensión a través de La Boca del Encierro, guardamos casi todos sus poderes en cuatro de estos collares, elementales para liberar a los Demonios.-dijo, tomando el Dairmon que estaba en la mesa-Este poder, por grande y fantástico que sea, sólo puede ser usado por sus mismos dueños.

-Entonces, Bondrek y Dolbour no están tras los collares.-dijo Derek. 

-No. Están tras el poder que los Demonios les darán, una vez que ellos los liberen.

-¿Y cómo saben que los recompensarán?-preguntó Catherine.

-Los cuatro Demonios fueron en un momento Kaidath, que sucumbieron ante la oscuridad. Sin embargo, conservan cosas de los Kaidath. Una de ellas, es la deuda. Una vez que sean liberados, estarán en deuda con sus libertadores. Y les darán una recompensa.-explicó tranquilamente Natasha

-¿Y cómo piensan liberarlos?-preguntó Harry.

-Los Demonios perecieron ante su propio poder. Fueron las artes oscuras inventadas por ellos las que los enviaron a través de la Boca del Encierro. Y sólo esas fuerzas los traerán de vuelta-dijo Natasha.

-Supongo que todas las desapariciones suceden en cada lugar por un motivo en especial,¿no es cierto?-dijo Harry, tratando de conseguir algo mas de los labios de Natasha. Ella tan sólo sonrió.

-Sigan las huellas de la niebla. Yo ya les di toda mi ayuda en nuestro primer encuentro. El futuro, esta a veces, escondido en los recuerdos del pasado.-se limitó a decir Natasha. Harry, nuevamente comprendió que su visita había llegado a un fin. Se puso de pie, fue hasta donde se hallaba Natasha, y hizo una elegante reverencia.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-Gracias a tí. –le dijo Natasha, y tomándolo de los hombros, lo besó en la frente. 

Los demás se pusieron de pie, saludaron con una reverencia, y juntos salieron todos de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, Harry volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Natasha estaba de pie, frente a uno de los ventanales, de espaldas a Harry. Cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos algo mas… ¿no?-dijo Catherine, tratando de levantar el ánimo.

-Si… algo-contestó Harry, pensativo.-Y varias pistas.

-¿Pistas?-preguntó Marian

-Sí. Pistas. Tenemos que prestar mucha atención a las desapariciones en la niebla. Es esencial. Debe de tener algo que ver con los Demonios… 

-Ah! Estas hablando de lo que ella dijo, ¿no?-preguntó Marian, emocionada. Harry asintió con la cabeza.-Yo lo anoté todo.

-Léelo-ordenó Potter.

- Las huellas de la niebla. Yo ya les di toda mi ayuda en nuestro primer encuentro. El futuro, esta a veces, escondido en los recuerdos del pasado-leyó la muchacha, tomando el librito en el cual solía hacer anotaciones.

-Bien… Así que nos dio toda su ayuda en el primer encuentro…-razonó Cathy. Harry levantó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos claros de su novia.

-¡EL LIBRO BLANCO!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Cathy se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de Harry, y a los pocos segundos volvió con el libro en la mano. Lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Vamos bien-dijo Derek, quien estaba tirado nuevamente sobre la silla, sonriendo.

-Puedes hacer algo, cuando quieras-lo criticó Cathy.

-De acuerdo-dijo él, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Catherine soltó un suspiro.-Si quieres, te puedo decir que para resolver cómo piensan liberar a los Demonios, Harry tiene que buscar las pistas en sus recuerdos del pasado.

-¿Eh?-exclamó Starblair, sorprendida

-Es claro. Natasha le dijo que el futuro está a veces, en los recuerdos del pasado. Si Harry busca en su pasado, va a encontrar la manera en la cual estos dos mafiosos piensan liberar a los Demonios.-explicó Marian, quien había entendido a lo que Derek se refería.

-Ya lo entendí Marian. –le dijo de mala manera Cathy. La muchacha rubia se sonrojó.

-Estoy cansado… ¿qué les parece si nos vemos hoy a la tarde?-dijo Harry, quien estaba ahora parado junto al mapa de Hogsmade, donde horas antes había unido los puntos hasta formar el Dairmon.

Los tres compañeros se pusieron de pie, se despidieron de Potter, y salieron de la casa, dejando a Harry absorto en sus pensamientos. Él lo comprendía todo. Sabía a lo que Natasha se había referido. La noche en que Hermione y Ron habían desaparecido. Comenzaba a entender la manera en la que Bondrek y Dolbour pensaban liberar a los Demonios. Pero faltaban datos… Se sentó en la mesa y tomó el Libro Blanco. Lo abrió en la página donde lo habían dejado la última vez y reanudó la lectura. Algo allí tenía que servirle.

**·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.******

**Bueno, terminé el capítulo cinco. Perdón por la tardanza, pero me deprimió un poco no recibir reviews... claro, a excepción de mis queridísimas lectoras Bellatrx88 y Hcate. Gracias chicas! Bella, muchas gracias por todo tu aliento. Me hace muy bien leer tus reviews, siempre me levantan el ánimo.Hcate, siii!! Cathy es _bastante_ celosa, incluso de la pobre Marian. Jeejej. Adelante, sigue con tus teorias amiga! De seguró adivinarás todo sobre el título.**


	6. Capítulo VI: El encuentro con Frederick

**Capítulo VI: El encuentro con Frederick Pondrek**

Sintió que los párpados le pesaban. Ya era de noche y tenía sueño. Sería mejor que fuera a descansar. Hacía dos horas que estaba leyendo aquel libro, y no había encontrado nada. Lo cerró y lo llevó con él hasta su dormitorio. Dejó el Libro Blanco sobre el escritorio y se derrumbó sobre la cama, exhausto. 

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, que Harry, entre sueños, escuchó un ruido en la ventana. No se movió. Sabía quien era. Lo podía sentir, lo podía oler, lo podía oír… Permaneció quito, fingiendo estar profundamente dormido, mientras escuchaba detenidamente todos los sonidos.

La ventana se había abierto lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor rudo, y luego, la habían cerrado de la misma manera. Potter sintió la adrenalina correr pos su cuerpo. Lo tenía acorralado. Escuchó los pasos silenciosos de alguien que se arrimaba a su cama. Casi podía ver la imagen. Pudo sentir, mas que oír, como el individuo sacaba la varita de su bolsillo, y apuntaba con ella a Harry. Sin embargo, éste no se movió. Esperaría.

-_Accio Dair..-e_scuchó que decía la voz. Pero no pudo terminar. Harry sacó la varita rápidamente y apuntó hacia el extraño.

-_Rotufus!_-gritó. Un rayo de luz lila brotó de la varita de Harry, pero el individuo se lanzó al piso, y el hechizo golpeo contra la pared, formando una gruesa capa de hielo en el lugar del impacto.-Sabía que vendrías-dijo luego, mirando al hombre que yacía en el piso.

-Sabía que me estarías esperando-le respondió éste, al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto, y exclamaba-_Langilus!_

-_Escudo!_-gritó Potter. El as de luz azulada golpeó contra un escudo invisible, y regresó hacia su ejecutor, rozándolo en una pierna. La pierna comenzó a sangrar descontroladamente.-_Cadenus!_-exclamó Harry, y unas cadenas amarraron al muchacho de manos y pies.-Muy bien. Ahora veamos.-hizo un movimiento de varita y las luces se encendieron el  dormitorio. En el suelo había un joven pelirrojo de pelo algo largo, ojos color avellana, labios delgados, y una pierna mal herida.-Frederick Pondrek. Interesante. Sabes, con mis compañeros nos hemos planteado un verdadero problema. ¿Por qué, un muchacho inteligente, de buen nivel social, sin admiración por las Artes Oscuras, desaparece de un día para el otro, y repentinamente se ve involucrado en varios crímenes de desapariciones?

-Eso no te incumbe-le respondió.

-Pero creo saber la respuesta-continuó Harry, tomando una silla del escritorio, y sentándose junto a Frederick.-El poder. Eso te atrajo, ¿verdad? Desde joven. Desde que leíste este libro.-dijo Harry, tomando el Libro Blanco, el cual estaba a su alcance. La cara de Frederick demostró terror.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-preguntó bruscamente.

-Natasha me lo dio

-Entonces, la conoces

-Sí. Una excelente dama. Gracias a este libro pude averiguar muchas cosas

-¿A sí?-dijo Pondrek, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

-Si. Como por ejemplo, sé que tú y Denewis Dolbour tratan de abrir la Boca del Encierro para liberar a los Cuatro Demonios, y así recibir una… _recompensa._-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-No tienes pruebas-exclamó enojado Frederick.

-No, claro que no las tengo. Pero no las necesito, ¿sabes? Porque también sé que para poder liberar a los Demonios, necesitan esto.-dijo Potter, sacando de su bolsillo el Dairmon.-Y Yo no pienso dártelo.-Pondrek sonrió e incluso rió levemente.

-Eres muy inteligente Potter. Pensé que podría venir acá, y sacarte el Dairmon sin que lo notaras. Sabes, lo perdimos durante nuestro último encuentro con un muchacho el Hogsmade. Y como ya descubriste, es un elemento esencial para traer de vuelta a los Demonios.-le dijo Frederick.

-Es una pena que nunca lo vayan a recuperar-exclamó Harry.

-Podemos hacer un trato, ¿eh Potter? Tu nos devuelves el Dairmon, y te podrás unir a nosotros. De esta manera, cuando liberemos a los Demonios, tu podrás pedirle lo que quieras.-exclamó Pondrek. Harry dudó durante unos segundos. Lo que quisiera…

-¿Cómo piensan liberarlos?-preguntó.

-Parece que no lo entiendes, Potter. No te diré nada, hasta que no digas si te unirás a nosotros o no.

-No estas en condiciones de poner las reglas. Primero quiero saber todo sobre el plan, y luego decidiré si participaré o no.-exclamó Harry, algo enfadado. Frederick pareció dudar unos segundos. Pero no tenía muchas alternativas. Debía lograr que Potter aceptara, o de lo contrario, sería entregado a la justicia, y ahí lo harían hablar de todos modos.

-Pues bien… Pero será una historia larga, y no puedo contarla atado.-dijo Frederick, torciendo una malvada sonrisa. Harry frunció el ceño, y moviendo la varita, soltó las cadenas. El muchacho se puso de pie, tomó la otra silla que había en la habitación, y se sentó.-Como ya debes saber, hace cientos de años, los Demonios fueron encerrados en otra dimensión, a través de la Boca del Encierro, por los Kaidath. Es un poco irónico, si lo piensas, porque los Kaidath utilizaron las magias oscuras creadas por los mismos Demonios para encerrarlos, y todos sus poderes fueron guardados en los Dairmons. Pero, ¿adivina cómo se logró abrir la Boca del Encierro? ¿Qué maleficio se utilizó?-preguntó Pondrek. Tenía una expresión casi ávida en su rostro. Harry comprendió.

-El Maleficio de la niebla-dijo.

-Sí. Se lo llamó el Maleficio del Encierro, en honor a los Demonios. Es magia muy antigua, casi olvidada. Los Kaidath realizaron estos maleficios en distintos puntos de lo que hoy es una ciudad, hasta formar la Estrella de los Demonios, que ya la conoces. Los Dairmon tienen la forma de esa Estrella. Hicieron desparecer a través de cada niebla a una persona, y finalmente, en el centro de la estrella, hicieron un último maleficio, el cual abrió la Boca del Encierro. Lograron lanzar a través de la Boca a los cuatro Demonios, y luego la cerraron de nuevo, no sin antes traer de regreso a todos aquellos que habían lanzado previamente para llevar acabo el maleficio.

-¿Eso quiere decir, que todos los que desaparecen en la niebla, pueden ser traídos de vuelta una vez que se abre la Boca?-preguntó Potter, estupefacto. 

-Sí. Así es.-

-Entonces, ustedes trazaron la misma figura que años atrás hicieron los Kaidath, pero esta vez para traerlos de regreso-razonó Potter.

-Sí, pero esta vez es mas difícil, porque para traerlos de vuelta, tenemos que conseguir los Cuatro Dairmon, ubicarlos de la manera correcta en el centro de la estrella, y luego realizar el último Maleficio de Encierro.

-Comprendo.-dijo Harry.-¿Cómo averiguaron todo eso?-preguntó. Frederick señaló el libro que tenía en la mano.

-Abre hacia las últimas páginas-le dijo. Harry obedeció. Estaban en blanco. Levantó la mirada, cuestionando con ella al muchacho.-Están escritas en Runas Antiguas, y además, tienen un hechizo anti-revelador. Tardé mucho tiempo en poder descubrir cómo leer las páginas. Pero lo hice. Anoté todo lo que decía, y cuando salí del Houxborn, busqué a alguien que supiera cómo encontrar los Dairmon. Y así encontré a Denewis. Hemos dedicado los últimos cuatro años en encontrarlos. Pero lo hicimos. Y acá estoy, tratando de recuperar uno de ellos, que muy estúpidamente perdimos.

Harry ya casi no escuchaba. Razonaba lo que Natasha le había dicho, esa misma mañana. _Sigan las huellas de la niebla. Yo ya les di toda mi ayuda en nuestro primer encuentro. El futuro, esta a veces, escondido en los recuerdos del pasado._ Sigan las huellas de la niebla… sí… tendrían que haber averiguado el origen de la niebla, y todo hubiera quedado mas claro. Yo les di toda mi ayuda en nuestro primer encuentro… el Libro Blanco… todo estaba allí explicado… El futuro, esta a veces, escondido en los recuerdos del pasado… Los chicos tenían razón. Años atrás, Hermione y Ron habían desaparecido tras esa misma niebla blanca… si Harry hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por recordar… habría logrado conseguir las palabras mediante las cuales se convocaba a la niebla. Se sintió un estúpido.

-¿Y bien Potter? Ya lo sabes todo. ¿Te unes o no?-le preguntó Frederick. Harry lo miró durante unos segundos, y luego habló.

-Quiero que el poder sea repartido equitativamente. Quiero un tercio. –declaró finalmente. Frederick sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Tienes un tercio. Ahora, dame el Dairmon.

-¿Me crees idiota, Pondrek? Yo tendré el Dairmon hasta el día en que abramos la Boca.

-De acuerdo Potter. Como digas.-le contestó Frederick, poniéndose de pie, y haciendo una reverencia-¿Dónde dejé mi varita?-preguntó luego para sí mismo. Tomó su varita del suelo, y señalando a su pierna herida hizo aparecer unos vendajes.-Mucho mejor. Entonces Potter, tenemos un trato. Bienvenido al equipo-le dijo Frederick extendiéndole una mano. Harry la miró durante unos segundos, y luego la estrechó.

-Tenemos un trato.-repitió Harry. Separaron las manos, Frederick fue hacia la ventana, pero antes de salir, volvió a hablar.

-A propósito Potter, ¿a quién quieres rescatar de la Boca del Encierro?-le preguntó. Harry levantó las cejas sorprendido.-¡Vamos!-dijo Pondrek riendo-¿Piensas que no me di cuenta en el interés que demostraste a partir de que te dije que la gente desaparecida en la niebla podía ser traída de vuelta?-Harry sonrió. Frederick era realmente inteligente.

-A unos viejos amigos-respondió simplemente.

-Cuenta con mi ayuda Potter-le dijo Frederick, haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Espera! ¿Traerán de vuelta a todos aquellos que hicieron desaparecer para llevar poder abrir la Boca?-preguntó Potter cuando Frederick ya estaba en el marco de la ventana.

-Eso lo veremos luego-contestó este, y luego, se lanzó por la ventana.

Harry corrió hacia la ventana, pero al asomarse, no quedaban rastros de Frederick Pondrek. Cerró la ventana, y se lanzó sobre la cama, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Había accedido a traer de nuevo a la tierra a cuatro demonios, conocedores de todos los secretos de las artes oscuras, sólo para rescatar a sus amigos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo donde había dejado el Dairmon y lo miró unos segundos. ¡Qué irónico que era todo esto! Harry Potter, el muchacho que había vencido al Lord Oscuro, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en uno._Un tercio de la recompensa…_ pensó. Pero no era eso lo que lo atraía. Simplemente lo había dicho para que Frederick pensara que Harry era como él, codicioso, sediento de poder. Pero ahora, sabía todo sobre el plan. Sabía cómo pensaban abrir la Boca del Encierro, y por qué lo hacían. Y lo peor de todo, es que él se había involucrado en aquel acto diabólico. Guardó nuevamente el Dairmon dentro de su bolsillo, y giró sobre su costado derecho para poder dormir. Cerró los ojos, y con una tranquila sonrisa, calló en el mundo de los sueños.


	7. Capítulo VII: Mentiras y Engaños

**Capítulo VII: Mentiras y Engaños**

Se escuchó un fuerte golpear en su puerta. Harry dio una vuelta en la cama, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Se volvió a oír un golpe en la puerta, insistente y ruidoso. Alguien estaba golpeándola con fuerza.

-_Alohomora!_-se escuchó la voz grave de un muchacho.

Hubo pasos, y luego, la puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrió repentinamente. Harry saltó de la cama ante semejante barullo para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Derek, atrás del cual se hallaban Cathy y Marian.

-¿Estas bien hombre?-le preguntó Derek, aun con el semblante preocupado.

-Claro que lo estoy-respondió Harry, de mal humor por haber sido despertado de tan bruta manera.

-Perdónanos amor, pero temíamos que algo malo te fuera a pasar-dijo Cathy adelantándose y yendo a abrazarlo.

-Bueno, parece que estaban equivocados-dijo Harry aun enojado.

-¡Por dios señor Potter! ¿Qué sucedió acá?- exclamó Marian sobresaltada. Derek y Cathy miraron a su alrededor, para ver que el cuarto de Harry se encontraba completamente desordenado, con una puerta del armario rota, un enorme charco de agua que había empapado toda la alfombra azul, el empapelado de la pared completamente despegado y la araña de techo balanceándose peligrosamente, debido a que varios de los cables que la sostenían agarrada al techo se habían roto. Las velas de la araña estaban apagadas. Esto, se le sumó la mancha de sangre que había en una zona de la alfombra. Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia Potter, quien yacía inmóvil en la cama. ¿Qué les iba a decir?

-Marian, no me digas señor Potter, ¿quieres? Simplemente, Harry-dijo el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, tratando de hacer tiempo.

-No cambies de tema.-dijo Cathy elevando la voz-¿Qué sucedió acá?-Harry tragó saliva, cerró los ojos unos segundos, y luego se puso de pie.

-Frederick Pondrek vino anoche.-dijo. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas asustadas-Trató de llevarse el Dairmon, pero no pudo, y terminó huyendo-mintió Harry. _Lo lamento chicos, pero no pueden saber de esto. No lo entenderían. Va mas allá de su comprensión_pensó Potter, en forma de consuelo por haberles mentido a sus amigos.

-Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos la seguridad de que necesitan el Dairmon para abrir la Boca del Encierro.-dijo Derek, sacando la varita-_Solarus!_-gritó, y un rayo de luz amarilla inundó la habitación. Segundos después, la habitación se hallaba completamente seca. (**N/A:** para los que no saben de donde salió el agua, les explico que fue del encantamiento _Rotufus_, el cual formó una capa de hielo en la pared, que obviamente luego se derritió.) Marian y Cathy también sacaron sus varitas, y en pocos minutos, toda la habitación se hallaba en perfecto estado. Harry les pidió que salieran de la habitación mientras se cambiaba, y minutos después, los cuatro Aurores se hallaban en el comedor de la casa de Potter, tratando de descifrar la manera en la cual Frederick y Denewis pensaban liberar a los Demonios.

-Bien, información que tenemos hasta el momento-dijo Marian, tomando su libro de anotaciones y comenzando a leer- uno: Para liberar a los Demonios, se necesita magia oscura antigua. Dos: es probable que "esa" magia oscura antigua, sean los maleficios para desaparecer que están realizando en distintos puntos de la ciudad de Hogsmade, y que unidos, forman la misma extraña estrella que la del colgante. Tres: Denewis y Frederick están buscando liberar a los demonios para recibir una recompensa. ¿Cómo los liberarán? Probablemente tenga algo que ver con la estrella que están formando.

-O Talvéz, tenga _todo_ que ver con esa estrella-dijo Harry pensativo. Había estado pensando y sin darse cuenta, dejó que sus pensamientos salieran a través de sus labios, en forma de palabras.

-Bueno… ¿Harry buscaste alguna pista en tu pasado?-preguntó repentinamente Cathy. Potter la miró sin entender.-Ya sabes, Natasha nos dijo que encontraríamos una pista en los recuerdos de tu pasado.

-¿Y cómo sabes que hablaba de mi pasado y no del de alguno de ustedes? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el del pasado oscuro?-preguntó Harry bruscamente. Catherine se sobresaltó, y los ojos se le empañaron con lágrimas. Potter sacudió la cabeza, y se acercó a su novia-Discúlpame Cathy, no fue mi intención hablarte de esa manera. Es que estoy muy nervioso. Quiero atrapar a esos criminales antes de que abran la Boca del Encierro, y darme cuenta que cada vez estamos mas lejos de atraparlos me pone demasiado nervioso. Perdóname.-se disculpó Harry, y besó a Catherine en los labios.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hacía varias horas que estaban allí sentados. Harry había hablado al  Cuartel de Aurores y había avisado que Marian Fretch, Catherine Starblair, Derek Crompton y él no irían al Ministerio ya que estaban trabajando en el caso de las desapariciones. Sin embargo, no habían avanzado en nada. La investigación estaba barada. Catherine soltaba suspiros de cuando en cuando, mientras que pasaba las hojas de varios libros, entre ellos _La Antigüedad de la Magia_, _Volviendo a los orígenes, Rituales olvidados de la magia, Las Artes Oscuras: un frío comienzo._ Derek estaba frente al mapa, con un libro en la mano izquierda, y la varita en la derecha. De vez en cuando, hacía algún comentario como "Tal vez, si hicieran esto…", o "Puede ser que lo que busquen sea…", pero siempre terminaba meneando la cabeza en forma de desaprobación. Marian tenía el Libro Blanco abierto sobre la mesa, en la mano derecha una pluma de águila, y junto a su brazo, un pilón de pergaminos repletos de anotaciones. Harry, mientras, fingía estar leyendo un libro.

-¡Esto es inútil!-estalló sin previo aviso Cathy.-Acá no hay nada que hable sobre un ritual para abrir un portal a otra dimensión.

-En este libro habla sobre muchos hechizos para abrir portales-dijo Derek, y Harry sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba-pero ninguno encaja con lo que estos dos tipos piensan hacer. Me he estado fijando si alguno de ellos puede llegar a estar relacionado con esta estúpida estrella, pero no tengo buenos resultados-continuó Derek, siempre en su tono tranquilo y alegre, aunque su rostro reflejaba frustración. Harry no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio _No lo saben. Aún no lo saben. No saben como abrir la Boca del Encierro_pensó. Escuchó nuevamente la voz de su amigo-¿Marian, averiguaste algo?

-No, nada. En este librio termina de contar la historia sobre los Cuatro Demonios y luego empieza con otro tema completamente diferente.-contestó ella.

-Talvez sigue mas adelante-sugirió Catherine.

-Mmm… puede ser… pero ya estoy llegando al final del libro, y no hay nada-dijo Marian, decepcionada. Pasó rápidamente las pocas hojas que le quedaban y se detuvo en seco al ver que las últimas páginas estaban en blanco.

-Bueno… esto si que es interesante-dijo Derek, acercándose para ver más cuidadosamente el libro.

-¿Qué hay?-preguntó Harry, tratando de mostrar interés. Pero el bien sabía lo que había. Se acercó y miró las páginas vacías-Son sólo páginas en blanco-agregó, tratando de mostrarse decepcionado y desinteresado.

-No son sólo páginas en blanco-dijo Marian.

-Creo que ella tiene razón Harry. ¿Por qué habría alguien de dejar estas páginas en blanco?-dijo Cathy.

-Seguro que hay algo escrito en tinta invisible-dijo Derek en tono pensativo.

-O escondido con algún hechizo…-dijo Marian. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Lo iban a descubrir. Iban a detener el plan de Pondrek y Dolbour, y desde la noche pasada, también suyo. Lo arruinarían todo. Jamás rescataría a sus amigos. Sintió que la desesperación lo invadía. Tenía que sacarles el libro. ¡Jamás tendría que habérselos dado!

-No creo que sea nada de eso. ¿Por qué habría alguien de esconder lo que dicen esas hojas? Seguramente, las dejaron por si algo de importancia había sido olvidado, para que luego fuera agregado-mintió Harry tratando de despistar a sus compañeros. Pero hasta él sabía que esa era una mentira muy patética. Ellos no se la creerían.

-Eh… podría ser. Pero no nos podemos quedar con la duda señor Po… digo, Harry-se expresó Marian.-Yo puedo llevármelo a mi casa y allí me fijaré si es que hay algo escondido en estas hojas o no.

-No-dijo Harry en tono cortante. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él.-Yo me encargaré de fijarme si hay algo escondido en esas hojas. Después de todo, Natasha me lo dio a mí. Es mí responsabilidad. Si encuentro algo, se los haré saber-continuó Potter. Se acercó a la mesa, tomó el Libro Blanco en sus manos y lo cerró.

-Bueno, entonces, será mejor que vuelva a casa-dijo Derek-la cabeza se me va a prender fuego si sigo pensando.

-Eso suele pasar cuando la gente usa demasiado poco su cerebro-dijo Cathy en tono casual, sonriendo. Derek le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

Los tres se despidieron de Harry. Cathy y Derek desaparecieron a través de la chimenea de Potter, mientras que Marian se tomaba su tiempo para guardar las anotaciones. Finalmente, una vez que tuvo todo guardado, fue hacia la chimenea, pero antes de tirar los polvos flu, miró a su compañero de pelo negro.

-Harry... si necesitas ayuda, llámame.-le dijo, y luego, tiró los polvos, gritó una dirección en voz clara, y desapareció. 

Potter permaneció durante unos segundos ante las llamas verdes que aún quedaban en su chimenea. Luego, sonrió. No pudo evitar soltar una alegre y despreocupada carcajada. El Libro Blanco estaba en sus manos. No había peligro. Nunca sabrían nada. Nada. Miró su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que era temprano en la tarde. Decidió que saldría a caminar. Tomó el libro Blanco y lo dejó nuevamente sobre el escritorio de su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta de su armario, sacó la campera de cuero y, tomando las llaves de su moto, salió del departamento. Necesitaba aire fresco. Subió a la moto, la hizo arrancar, y apretó el acelerador a todo lo que daba. Sintió como en aire le golpeaba fuertemente en la cara. Estaba yendo verdaderamente rápido. _No es como volar en una escoba, pero se le acerca_ pensó Harry. Sonrió imaginándose lo que Catherine diría si lo viera montado en aquella moto. Odiaba las motos, y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba la velocidad que las motos podían remontar. 

Todo era demasiado perfecto. Se detuvo en una esquina. Metió la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la campera para encontrarse con el tintineo producido por el chocar de las monedas. Bajó de la moto y sacó la varita:

-_Protergo!_-dijo Potter, señalando a la moto con la varita. Un brillo blanco salió de la varita para golpear contra la moto, sin dejar rasguños-Listo preciosa, ahora nadie podrá tocarte.-exclamó Harry completamente alegre.

Guardó llaves y varita en los bolsillos, y caminó hacia el local frente al cual se había detenido: Las Tres Escobas. Empujó la puerta y los murmullos de la gente llegaron a sus oídos, embriagándolo de una sensación sobrecogedora. Caminó hasta la barra y se sentó en uno de los altos taburetes que allí había.

-Carla!-llamó a la mesera. Una mujer de pelo negro recogido, ojos castaños, robusta, de grandes labios y piel morena le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Buenas tardes Harry. Hacía tiempo que no te veía por acá. Parece que el trabajo te tiene muy ocupado-dijo Carla.

-Bastante. Pero es lo que me gusta-le contestó Potter, sonriente.

-Pareces muy contento. ¿Las cosas te están saliendo bien?-le preguntó la morena.

-Mejor de lo que yo esperaba-se limitó a contestar Harry, sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

-Me alegro. ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Potter. Carla se dio vuelta y sirvió sobre un gran vaso una bebida color negra.-Gracias Carla.-volvió a hablar mientras sacaba unas monedas de plata de su bolsillo.

-Oh no Harry, guarda esas monedas! Va por cuenta de la casa-le dijo Carla, sonriendo.

Harry obedeció a la orden de la camarera. Tomó el vaso que se hallaba frente a él y bebió un largo sorbo. Pudo sentir el agradable efecto de la bebida. Notó que alguien se sentaba junto a él, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Bebió otro trago. 

-Buenas tardes, ¿me darías una cerveza de manteca?-pidió la jovencita que había tomado asiento junto a Harry. La voz de la muchacha penetró por los oídos de Harry, haciéndolo estremecer. _Conocía_ esa voz. Todo rastro de felicidad desapareció de su rostro. Giró la cabeza temeroso para encontrarse con una muchacha pelirroja, de ojos claros, tez blanca, y expresión triste.

-Gi Ginny?- preguntó Harry. La muchacha volteó a verlo. Parecía confundida, y examinó cada centímetro de Harry con el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos segundos, levantó las cejas con sorpresa y sonrió.

-¿Harry?-preguntó. Potter asintió con un gesto de cabeza.-¡Wow! Que fantástico verte de nuevo Harry. Como… como cambiaste.-dijo Ginny, sonriente.

-Pasaron casi cinco años, Ginny-calculó Harry.

-Si… cuanto tiempo…-exclamó Ginny como si se hubiera perdido en recuerdos. Luego, volviendo en sí, preguntó-¿Qué te pasó Harry?

-Nada, ¿por qué?-preguntó el muchacho asombrado.

-Nunca volviste a casa después de aquel verano que le siguió a tu séptimo año. Ni una carta. Ni un saludo. Nada. No respondiste las cartas que mamá te enviaba. Nunca volviste al local de Fred y George. Prácticamente, desapareciste.-dijo la pelirroja, y la felicidad que segundos atrás había reflejado su rostro, comenzó a desaparecer ante aquel triste recuerdo.

-Ginny… yo… yo no era parte de tu familia y…

-Si que lo eras! Nosotros te queríamos como si lo fueras-exclamó Ginny.

-Pero no lo era. Todo lo que me mantenía como parte de tu familia era mi amistad con Ron. Y cuando él…-Harry sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para continuar- y cuando él murió, yo sentí que ya no tenía nada que hacer en tu familia, Ginny.

Pero Harry no era del todo sincero. Le estaba mintiendo. Como siempre había hecho con todos. 

Luego de la desaparición de Ron y Hermione, la Señora Weasley le había pedido a Harry que fuera a pasar el verano con ellos. Harry accedió. Pero le resultaba tortuoso tener que mirar a los ojos de la familia de Ron, a quien _él_ había matado. Él, Harry Potter, era el culpable de la desaparición de Ronald Weasley. Esto castigaba a Harry día y noche. Y finalmente, no soportó más. Una mañana, días antes de que Ginny, hija menor de los Weasley, comenzara su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Harry hizo sus valijas y se despidió, diciendo que había conseguido un trabajo y que ahora se disponía a hacer sus estudios para convertirse en Auror. Pero luego de eso, Harry nunca volvió a la casa de los Weasley. Jamás respondió sus cartas. Ni siquiera las leyó. Nunca volvió a mostrar signos de vida. Y no porque no los quisiera. Sino porque la culpa era mayor. El no podía convivir con la familia de la persona a la que había asesinado. _Culpa._

-Harry… no fue tu culpa-le dijo una dulce voz al oído, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos del muchacho. Harry volvió de entre sus recuerdos, para encontrarse con el rostro tierno de Ginny, quien había derramado unas lágrimas, y la mano suave de la joven, que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Si lo fue Ginny. Si lo fue. Yo…-sintió una presión en el pecho. No quería decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya no podía esconderlo más.-Yo… tuve que haber evitado que me siguieran. Sabía lo que les sucedería si lo hacían. Y no los detuve. Yo los arrastré hacia la muerte, Gin. Yo. Confiaron en mí, y yo los traicioné. Murieron por mi culpa.-soltó Harry repentinamente. Sintió un alivio y un dolor a la vez. Había dejado salir todo aquello que lo había castigado durante cinco años, pero ahora, escucharlo de sus propios labios, hacía a la verdad aún mas dolorosa.

-No. No fue tu culpa. Vos no los obligaste a que te siguieran, Harry. Ellos lo hicieron porque eran tus amigos, porque te querían, y porque estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por vos. No importaba lo que hicieras, ellos se las rebuscarían para ir con vos, hasta el final. ¿Acaso vos no hubieras hecho lo mismo por ellos?-dijo Ginny, tratando de consolarlo. Harry tenía la mirada fija en la madera de la barra. Pero escuchaba todo lo que ella le decía. Catherine le había dicho lo mismo, el día que le confesó a ella y a Derek toda la verdad sobre su encuentro con Voldemort y la "muerte" de sus mejores amigos. Entonces, si todos creían lo mismo, ¿por qué él no lo podía creer? Harry levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los de Ginny. Levantó una mano y con ella secó las lágrimas que la muchacha había derramado. Ambos sonrieron.-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, señor Potter?-bromeó Ginny. Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-Bueno, soy un Auror, de hecho, estoy al mando del Grupo Fénix. Tengo mi propio apartamento, una moto… no se que mas te puedo contar.

-Cuéntame sobre tu novia-le dijo Ginny, tomando un sorbo de la bebida que Carla había dejado frente a ella tiempo atrás. Harry la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo supiste que tengo novia?-le preguntó atónito.

-¡Vamos Harry! Era obvio que tenías novia. Ninguna chica que te vea te puede pasar por alto.-dijo Ginny, entre risas. Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La pelirroja había cambiado más de lo que se imaginaba. En otro tiempo, la timidez no le hubiera permitido decir eso.

-Gracias.-se limitó a decir Harry.

-Bueno… ¿y? Háblame algo de ella.-dijo la muchacha en tono mas alegre.

-Bueno… es cariñosa, bastante celosa y orgullosa, impaciente, inteligente, es Auror, de hecho, trabaja conmigo en el Grupo Fénix. Es alta, mas o menos de tu estatura, de ojos celestes bellísimos, y tiene el pelo color castaño claro, un color muy parecido a la miel. Y no se que más contarte de ella. Pero, dime tu, ¿estas con alguien?-preguntó Harry, también contento y agradecido de que Ginny se hubiera empeñado en cambiar de tema.

-La verdad que por el momento estoy sola. Me peleé hace un mes con mi novio, y desde entonces estoy disfrutando de mi ilimitada libertad.-explicó Ginny.

-¿Estás trabajando?-quiso averiguar Harry.

-¡Oh sí! Trabajo en Irlanda. Soy sanadora, y en mi tiempo libre trabajo para la revista _El Investigador_. Estoy acá pasando unas cortas vacaciones. Bill cumple años, así que vine a visitarlo. 

-¿El Investigador? ¿Trabajas para El Investigador?-preguntó Potter, sumamente sorprendido.

-Si. Hace ya un año y medio. Me dedico a comunicar las novedades, en especial las relativas a mis investigaciones. Por suerte, no son muchas las novedades, así que no escribo muy seguido. Pero la paga es muy buena.-explicó Weasley.

-¡Vaya! Esto si que es nuevo para mí. Cuéntame un poco sobre tus hermanos, ¿qué es de la vida de ellos? Todo lo que sé es que Charlie consiguió el puesto de Buscador en el equipo _Montrose_ _Magpies_, y que a los mellizos les está yendo muy bien con el local.

-A ver… que noticias tengo… Bill se casó finalmente con Fleur Delacour, y tienen un hijito. El jovencito no heredó tanto de su madre como ella esperaba, pero es un bebé tan lindo… bueno, no tan bebé porque ya tiene mas de tres añitos…-Ginny tenía una expresión soñadora mientras hablaba-De Charlie ya sabes que está jugando _Quidditch_, y dejó por completo la cría de dragones en Rumania. Además, está en pareja con una chica llamada Lucile, y están esperando un hijo, o hija, todavía no lo saben. Percy… bueno, Percy consiguió un ascenso hace ya tiempo en el Ministerio. Trabaja en el Departamento de Control del Uso Indebido de la Magia. Se peleó hace ya casi medio año con Penélope, porque ella estaba en desacuerdo con que él pasara tanto tiempo trabajando. Eh… bueno, Fred está saliendo con Angelina desde antes de que te perdiéramos rastros, y planean casarse hacia fines de Abril…

-¡Eso es este mes Ginny!-la interrumpió Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah cierto! Estamos en Abril. Bueno, se casan a fines de este mes. En cuanto a George… el se dedica a pleno al local. No parece muy interesado en las chicas que se le acercan, y, si tengo que confesar, no son pocas las que se le acercan. Con respecto al local… anda de diez. Venden a matar. Todos los fines de semanas hacen envíos camuflados a Hogwarts. Creo que McGonagall los debe de odiar.-continuó Ginny.

-Como cambiaron las cosas desde que me fui…-dijo Harry, mas para sí mismo que para la pelirroja.

-Te extrañamos Harry. Todos nos preocupamos mucho cuando no respondiste. De no ser por Hagrid…-dijo Ginny, pero Harry la interrumpió nuevamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hagrid?

-Él fue quien nos dijo que te había visto varias veces por Hogsmade, en especial acá, el Las Tres Escobas.-explicó Weasley. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ya es tarde Ginny. Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa. Mañana me espera un día agitado-dijo Harry, quien no quería regresar al tema de su desaparición ante la familia Weasley. 

-Tenes razón. Yo también mejor me voy a casa-dijo Ginny. Quiso pagar su bebida, pero Harry la retuvo.

-Yo pagaré esta vuelta-le dijo, mientras sacaba unas monedas y las dejaba sobre la barra-Adiós Carla!-se despidió de la mesera.

-¡Adios Harry! Espero verte pronto-se despidió la muchacha.

Harry y Ginny salieron del local, y se despidieron. Potter ya había subido a su moto y se disponía a partir cuando vio a la muchacha pelirroja alejarse caminando, sola por la calle oscura. 

-Hey Ginny, ¿dónde te estas hospedando?-le gritó desde su moto, a lo que la muchacha se detuvo, giró la cabeza y lo miró.

-El el Hotel de Geirwitch.-respondió.

-Sube que te llevo-le dijo Harry señalando a la moto. Ginny sonrió, volvió hacia atrás y subió a la moto de Harry.-Ponte esto-le dijo Harry, haciendo aparecer con la varita un casco.-Y agárrate fuerte-la previno.

-¿Tu no usas casco?-le preguntó Ginny.

-No. No puedo ver bien.

-Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con tus anteojos?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Ahora uso lentes de contacto-respondió sencillamente Potter. Luego, arrancó la moto, apretó el acelerador, y salió disparado a través de la acera. Ginny lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura. Harry sonrió-¿Quieres que vaya mas despacio? Si tienes miedo, avísame.-le dijo, casi en tono desafiante.

-No, esta bien. Me gusta la velocidad.-dijo Ginny, gritando para que Harry la pudiera oír.

-¿Segura que te gusta la velocidad?-le preguntó Potter, torciendo una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, si, segura. ¿Por?

-Porque ahora vas a conocer lo que es velocidad-se limitó a responder Harry. La moto remontó aun más velocidad. Ginny podía sentir el viento frío golpear contra su ropa, miró hacia los costados, pero la velocidad no le permitía distinguir las figuras frente a las cuales pasaban. Miró hacia delante, y casi aterrada ahogó un grito al ver en la manera en la que Harry se las arreglaba para esquivar las cosas que se cruzaban en su camino.

-¿Quién diablos te dio la licencia de conducir?-le preguntó Ginny, entre risas, comenzando a disfrutar de la velocidad que la moto estaba tomando.

-Sabes que no entiendo por qué no me la quieren dar-le dijo Harry, en burla. Ginny rió. Harry se contagió de la risa. Por primera vez, en estos últimos días, se estaba sintiendo verdaderamente feliz. 

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

**Puf! Listo, terminé el capítulo siete!!! Hay que confesar que este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores... y además, la historia comienza a ser más clara a partir de ahora, ¿no? Si hay algo que no entienden, por favor, pregúntenme. No tengo problema en aclarar las dudas.**

**Hcate:** **supongo que ya entiendes la relación que existe entre "La Boca del Encierro" y las nieblas... jejeje. ¿Te parece una trama demasiado complicada? Jejeje, si es algo difícil de seguir, ¿no? Encima, la amiga con la que estaba escribiendo está haciendo otra historia, asi que ahora estoy prácticamente sola... se me está complicando con tantas historias juntas!! Y encima, tuve mi PC rota durante un mes, y estoy super atrasada con todo!! Jajajaa. En cuanto a Draco... no tengo pensando que vuelva a aparecer, al menos por ahora....**

Bellatrix88: otra más que se me perdió! Jajajaja. ¿lo entendes ahora con estos últimos dos capítulos? Espero que sí, compañera. Tampoco es tan rebuscada, o si? Lo único que tenes que tener claro por ahora es que Harry quiere traer de regreso a Ron y Herm, y que para eso, se alió con Frederick, y está a punto de abrir la Boca del Encierro (mediante los maleficios de la niebla) y de traer de regreso a los Cuatro Demonios. Y además, tenes que tener en claro que Cathy, Marian y Derek no tienen ni la más mínima idea de la relación entre la Boca del Encierro, los Dairmon y los maleficios de la niebla.

Doriathen: Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, y si no publiqué los capítulos antes fue porque mi PC estaba rota, y pido perdón a mis lectores... ejejeje. Bueno, en este capítulo se aclaran muchas cosas sobre dónde estaba toda la familia de Ron, y sobre lo que es de cada uno. 

Lucumbus: me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia... y no te preocupes! Aunque nadie lea mi historia, voy a seguir publicándola, porque lo que escribo lo hago porque me gusta, y no solo porque quiero que lo lean. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, el tiempo pasa en donde Ron y Hermione están... Pero no puedo asegurarte que ellos sigan vivos...

Prometo el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. Es una deuda que tengo!! Jajaja. Gracias por seguir mi historia.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Asesino

**Capítulo VIII: Asesino**

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó temprano en la mañana. Estaba fresco, así que tomó una de sus variadas camperas.

Salió de su cuarto, no sin antes comprobar que tenía el Dairmon en uno de sus bolsillos, y fue hacia la cocina. Estaba preparándose un café cuando escuchó a alguien caer pesadamente contra el suelo de su casa, y luego, escuchó otro golpe igual. Corrió hacia donde se hallaba el comedor. Allí, frente a la chimenea estaba parado Frederick Pondrek, junto a otro muchacho, de pelo negro ondulado, grandes ojos grises, de tez morena y una sonrisa blanca y macabra.

-Buenos días Potter, te presento a mi socio, Denewis Dolbour-dijo Frederick, señalando a su compañero. Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No confiaba en el ex-mortífago.

-Vaya… Harry Potter… ¿el mismo Potter que venció al Señor Oscuro?-preguntó Denewis, prolongando aun más su sonrisa.

-El mismo-se limitó a responder Harry, impregnando sus palabras con el mayor odio posible.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho…

-Nadie. Y nadie lo dirá.-se apuró a decir Frederick.-Tener a Potter como socio es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en nuestras vidas, Dolbour. Nadie sospechará jamás de él. Después de todo… es Harry Potter…

-¿Qué pretenden que haga?-preguntó Harry, mientras se sentaba en una silla de las que había alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Hizo una seña para que los otros dos lo imitaran. Así lo hicieron.

-Desde nuestro último ataque se nos ha hecho imposible terminar con el plan. Nos buscan en todas partes… cada una de las calles está custodiada día y noche… fotos nuestras están siendo pegadas en las puertas de todos los locales. No podemos hacer nada así, Potter-se apuró a explicar Denewis.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Harry sonriendo.-Tengo a todos los Aurores metidos en el bolsillo. No puedo hacer que los dejen de buscar, porque después de todo, yo empecé la cacería. Pero puedo hacer que les dejen libre la calle que necesitan.

-Sabía que hacía un buen trato incluyéndote en el equipo, Potter. Tienes una mente astuta-le dijo Frederick, poniéndose de pie.-Recibirás noticias nuestras en cuanto todo esté listo. Necesito que mantengas a todos los Aurores lo mas lejos posible de nuestro objetivo. Que nadie averigüe nada sobre lo que planeamos. Debemos quedar como unos delincuentes que tan solo disfrutan haciendo desaparecer gente.

-Pero-dijo Potter, poniéndose también de pie-¿Cuándo abriremos la Boca del Encierro?

-¿Qué no te lo dije?-exclamó Pondrek, levantando las cejas. Harry negó.

-No es tan fácil Potter. Debemos esperar a la noche sin luna del primer día de Verano-dijo Dolbour.

-¡Pero para eso falta mas de un mes!-dijo Potter decepcionado.

-Para ser exactos, falta hasta el 21 de Junio, primer día del verano. (**N/a:** téngase en cuenta que esta historia transcurre en Inglaterra, por lo cual, el verano empieza el 21 de Junio).

-Y tiene que ser una noche sin luna…-dijo Harry pensativo.-Eso no sucede muy seguido, ¿verdad?

-No. Tan sólo una vez cada 113 años.-dijo Denewis.

-¿Y por qué diablos comenzaron tan temprano, si recién estamos en el 19 de Abril?-dijo Harry enojado, quien había elevado la voz.

-Porque esto no es un maleficio cualquiera. Es un ritual, Potter. Un ritual. Hay fechas para realizarlo. Luego de marcar toda la estrella, hay que dejarla descansar cuarenta y cinco días, yendo cada cinco días a cada una de las puntas y realizando allí nuevamente el maleficio para que la niebla se conserve. Pero, como ya te dije, últimamente se nos hace difícil acercarnos a las nieblas.-explicó Pondrek.

-Y mañana se cumplirán los primeros cinco días desde que trazamos las estrella-agregó Denewis.

-Entonces… para mañana tengo que lograr que los cinco lugares en los cuales realizaron las nieblas queden vacías.-razonó Potter.

-Exacto- le dijo Frederick mientras volvía hacia la chimenea por la cual había llegado.-Un placer hacer tratos contigo, Potter-volvió a hablar antes de sacar unos polvos de su bolsillo y lanzarlos a la chimenea. Desapareció segundos después tras las llamas verdes.

-Nos veremos pronto, Potter-le dijo luego Denewis, haciendo una reverencia y torciendo una sonrisa burlona. Luego, tiró polvos flu a la chimenea y desapareció en el fuego. Harry volvió a sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Si que me estoy metiendo en un gran problema…-se dijo a si mismo.

-----------

-¿No encontraste nada?-le preguntó Cathy, decepcionada.

-No, nada-repitió Harry, tratando de poner la cara mas sincera que lograba.

-Es… imposible… tiene que haber algo…-decía Marian, al borde de las lágrimas, pasando una y otra vez las páginas en blanco de adelante hacia atrás, y de atrás hacia delante, como si de aquella manera apareciera lo escrito.

-Marian, si no hay nada, es porque no hay nada. No perdamos más tiempo con el Libro Blanco. Dediquémonos a buscar información de otras fuentes-dijo Derek tranquilamente y en su voz grave.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Marian, resignada, soltando pesadamente el Libro Blanco sobre la mesa y tirándose sobre una de las sillas.

-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?-preguntó Harry, en un intento por disimular la alegría causada por la inocencia de sus amigos. Confiaban demasiado en él.

-Pregúntale a Derek.-dijo Cathy de mala forma. Harry miró al muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro.

-Me quedé dormido, y las pasé a buscar tarde. ¡No me miren así que no es un pecado! -dijo Derek, ofendido.

-Esta bien, no hay problema compañero-le dijo Harry estrechándole la mano amistosamente. Derek sonrió.-¿Qué les parece si salimos un poco de este departamento y buscamos información en otro lugar? Por lo que parece, este libro ya no es útil.-continuó Potter tomando el Libro Blanco en sus manos.

-Si, podemos ir a la Biblioteca de la calle Xervon. –sugirió Cathy, poniéndose de pie y estirándose. Soltó un largo bostezo-Lo siento, pero no dormí bien.-se disculpó.

Harry tomó las llaves de su departamento, esperó a que todos salieran, y luego cerró con llave. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Estacionada en la puerta estaba la lujosa moto de Harry, y junto a ella, un convertible rojo último modelo.

-Lindo auto Derek. ¿Es nuevo?-preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba para inspeccionar mejor el auto.

-Ajá-asintió el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la puerta del auto-Fue amor a primera vista Harry. La vi, allí, detrás del vidrio de aquel local _muggle_ y supe que habíamos nacido para estar juntos.

-¿Y qué pasó con el otro auto?-preguntó Harry, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Está en casa-le dijo Derek tranquilamente, mientras abría la puerta del auto y se sentaba frente al volante. Crompton pertenecía a una familia de brujos sumamente rica, pero el muchacho sin embargo era increíblemente modesto.

-Así que un auto _muggle…_-dijo Harry, mientras caminaba alrededor del auto, inspeccionando cada centímetro.-Me asombras. Creí que no te agradaban los objetos _muggles._

-Esto no es un "objeto _muggle"_-dijo Derek fingiendo estar ofendido-¡Es una Ferrari! ¡Mi Ferrari!-hizo una pausa y su rostro tomó cierta malicia. Bajó el volumen de su voz-Además, ya le he hecho algunos… _arreglos._-. Harry soltó una alegre carcajada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Giró sobre sus talones, y fue hacia su moto.-Y por cierto Potter. Yo no tengo nada contra las cosas _muggles._-agregó Derek, mientras Harry subía a su moto.

-Claro. Tu problema es que no logras entender como funcionan-le dijo Potter riendo.-¡Cathy!-llamó a su novia.-¿Subes?-le preguntó extendiéndole un casco que acababa de aparecer. Catherine pareció dudar.-¡Vamos! Prometo ir despacio

-No se que es lo que tu consideras despacio Harry. La última vez que viajé en ese artefacto del demonio casi me muero de un paro cardíaco.-confesó la muchacha. Harry arqueó las cejas, y sonrió de la manera más inocente que logró conseguir. Cathy resignada, también sonrió.-De acuerdo, pero despacio.

-Como usted diga señorita-le contestó Potter, extendiéndole el casco. Mientras, Marian subió al lugar libre que quedaba en la Ferrari de Derek.-¡hey, Crompton!-lo llamó Harry, una vez que todos se hallaban en uno de los dos vehículos.-Quiero ver que tan rápido va tu cacharro _muggle_

-Ronronea como un gatito, Potter. Y lo sabes… te mueres de celos-le dijo Derek, apretando el acelerador y haciendo sonar el motor de su Ferrari.

-Veremos quien es mejor-dijo Harry, arremangándose las mangas de su túnica verde oscura y preparándose para acelerar.

-¡NO!-gritaron dos voces histéricas al mismo tiempo. Derek y Harry se detuvieron en seco, mirando fijo a sus compañeras de vehículos.

-No quiero nada de carreras Harry. Por lo menos, no mientras que yo esté sobre esta moto, ¿entendido?-le dijo Cathy amenazadoramente. Harry asintió de mala gana.

-Discúlpame Derek, pero no me agrandan las carreras. Si quieres, puedes correr, pero entonces yo me voy a bajar porque… -comenzó a hablar Marian, mientras abría la puerta de la Ferrari. El brazo de Crompton pasó frente a ella, y tomando el picaporte de la puerta, volvió a cerrarla.

-Nada de carreras.-le dijo sonriendo. La joven se sonrojo y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, mientras decía un débil "gracias".

---------

Hacía ya toda una tarde que los cuatro amigos se hallaban en la biblioteca buscando información, pero no había nada que los acercara a la verdad que Harry ya conocía. En cierta forma, la falta de conocimiento de sus amigos, hacía que Harry sintiera un alivio y felicidad que desde hacía mucho que no experimentaba. El saber más que los demás, de alguna forma le otorgaba un poder de superioridad que lo hacía sentir bien.

Levantó la vista del libro el cual fingía estar leyendo para echar una ojeada a sus amigos. Cada unos se hallaba concentrado en su propio libro. No pudo evitar un sentimiento de culpa. Ellos estaban allí por él, para ayudarlo a resolver un misterio que él, Harry Potter, conocía a la perfección. Miró su reloj de muñeca, y luego hacia uno de los ventanales. En poco tiempo oscurecería, y él tenía que lograr sacar de sus puestos a los cinco Aurores que custodiaban las "nubes de niebla". Se puso de pie. Los ojos de sus amigos se despegaron de los reglones de aquellos viejos libros para posarse en el rostro tranquilo de Harry.

-Eh… debo irme. Hablé con el cuartel y me necesitan para un par de arreglos. Nos vemos mañana en tu casa Cathy-se explicó Harry. –Si averiguan algo, no se olviden de avisarme.-agregó mientras se ponía la campera y guardaba un par de coss en los bolsillo.-Por cierto Derek, nos quedó pendiente la carrera.-volvió a hablar en dirección al muchacho de pelo lacio y brillante, de un color oscuro. Este sonrió de manera cómplice y asintió.

Harry giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la salida. No podía evitar sonreír, y de no haber estado tan cerca de sus amigos y dentro de una biblioteca, habría estallado en una maniática carcajada.

----------

Dobló en la siguiente esquina. Allí, parado frente a la nube de niebla se hallaba un Auror. Caminó directo hacia él.

-Buenas tardes-lo saludó. El hombre pareció sobresaltarse.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter-dijo de manera formal-¿Qué lo trae por acá?

-¿Acaso no le avisaron?-dijo Harry tratando de fingir sorpresa.-Yo haré su reemplazo en esta zona durante esta noche.

-No… yo no…. Quiero decir… yo no estaba enterado

-Pues ahora lo está.-dijo Harry mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro del hombre.-Puede irse.-le dijo luego, empujándolo hacia la salida del callejón con la mano. El hombre asintió y, tras un pequeño estallido, desapreció. Harry sonrió. Miró durante unos segundos la niebla. Una de las cinco puntas ya estaba libre. Quedaban cuatro.

Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección a otra de la nieblas. Luego de unas cuadras vacías, sin gente que caminara por ellas, y la luz del sol desapareciendo en el horizonte, Potter llegó hasta otro callejón en el cual había una muchacha de unos treinta años de edad, muy linda. Otra Aurora custodiando otra niebla.

-Buenas tardes, señorita-le dijo Harry, tomándola por sorpresa. La muchacha se sobresaltó.

-¿Quién es usted?-le preguntó bruscamente. Harry pudo ver que la mano de la muchacha se deslizaba lentamente hacia su varita, guardada en uno de los bolsillos.

-Lamento haberla asustado-dijo Harry manteniendo su voz calma y fría.-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y soy también un Auror. He venido para reemplazarla durante esta noche.-explicó Potter, mientras caminaba hacia la muchacha. Ella sonrió de manera desafiante, lo cual preocupó a Harry.

-Es extraño señor Potter. –dijo ella tranquilamente-Hace unos minutos atrás, un amigo mío que custodia otra de las nieblas, se apareció frente a mí para avisarme que usted lo reemplazaría esta noche.-volvió a hablar, más tranquila que antes.-Lo que no entiendo-agregó luego de unos segundos de silencio-es cómo hará usted para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.-La muchacha terminó de hablar y fijó sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Harry. Potter no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se curvara en su rostro, y varias carcajadas salieron de sus labios, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera.-¿Qué es lo que planea, señor Potter?-preguntó la muchacha, y Harry se sorprendió al ver que le apuntaba con la varita directo al pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendo?-repitió Harry, mirando a la muchacha con un aire de superioridad y caminando hacia ella-Bueno… se lo explicaré en pocas palabras. Pretendo abrir la Boca del Encierro, traer de vuelta a los Cuatro Demonios conocedores de todas las artes oscuras, y ganar así todo el poder que un ser humano puede desear. ¿Le gusta mi explicación?-preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

-Mentira-se limitó a decir la muchacha-Usted nunca… no usted… -Harry volvió a reír.

-Suena extraño, ¿verdad? Te entiendo. Yo también me sentí confundido en un principio. Harry Potter, el famoso muchacho que derrotó a Voldemort, ¿cómo podría estar él involucrado en artes oscuras de esta talla? Él jamás haría algo así… ¿o sí?-dijo Harry mientras caminaba de manera lenta por todo el callejón, acercándose cada vez más a la muchacha.

-Usted está relacionado con las desapariciones, ¿verdad?-dijo la muchacha, y Harry sonrió al notar que había miedo en sus palabras.

-Sí. Yo soy cómplice de todo esto, señorita.-respondió Harry, deteniéndose frente a ella, a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¿Por poder?-le preguntó ella desesperada.

-No, yo no busco el poder. Sólo busco el hacer justicia.

-Lo que hace no es justo

-Lo que le hicieron a mis amigos tampoco lo fue.-exclamó Harry, elevando su voz-Haré justicia por ellos. Los salvaré del castigo al que fueron entregados por mi culpa.

-¿Acaso para salvar a unos amigos suyos piensa arriesgar la vida de cientos de personas?-exclamó la muchacha ofendida, también elevando su voz.

-Si-respondió Harry. La muchacha tembló. Harry tomó la mano en la cual ella sostenía la varita-Préstame esto un segundo.-le dijo, mientras le sacaba la varita de la mano-Creo que sería mejor que la guardaras-volvió a hablar Potter, mientras metía la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica de la muchacha-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Brida-respondió ella fríamente, y trató de soltarse de Potter, quien aun la sostenía por la muñeca. Pero era imposible, él tenía mucha mas fuerza que ella..

-Bien…_Brida_. Lamento tener que hacer esto, preciosa… pero no hay otra manera, ¿sabes? Ahora que sabes toda la verdad, no puedo permitirte que sigas acá. Sería algo comprometedor para mí. Creo que me entiendes-le dijo Harry mientras la tomaba de las dos muñecas.-Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en otra dimensión.-volvió a hablar mientras una sonrisa diabólica se acentuaba en su rostro. Sin darse cuenta, Brida se había acercado demasiado a la niebla. Harry, todavía sosteniéndola de las muñecas, la levantó unos centímetros en el aire, y la lanzó a través de la nube que se hallaba detrás de ellos.

------------

Caminó de regreso a donde había dejado la moto estacionada. Los cinco puntos de la Estrella estaban libres. Sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho. Acaba de tirar a travez de la niebla a una Aurora. Se subió a la moto. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo, pero la mano le temblaba, y se le hizo imposible arrancar la moto. Se apoyó sobre el manubrio.

-Fue necesario Harry. No podíamos correr el riesgo de que ella arruinara el plan-le dijo una voz fría, inalterable. Levantó la vista para encontrarse de frente con los ojos grises de Denewis Dolbour.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Harry. La voz le temblaba.

-Yo estaba ahí Harry, viéndote.-le dijo, mientras se le acercaba-Créeme, actuaste de la manera correcta. Imagínate lo que hubiera sucedido si ella hubiera escapado y contado todo lo que sabía. Tendríamos que haber esperado otros 113 años. Además, podrás traerla de vuelta cuando abramos la Boca.-trató de convencerlo Denewis. Pero Harry no podía terminar de aceptarlo.-¡Vamos! Nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil. Pero, si quieres que todo salga bien, debes dejar a un lado todas las debilidades. Debes ser frío e impenetrable. Ya te acostumbrarás. Luego de un tiempo, comprenderás que no había otra opción-volvió a hablar Dolbour, y tras darle una palmada amistosa en el hombro a Harry, se despidió-Será mejor que me vaya. Por cierto, todo salió de maravilla. Lograste hacer que todos los Aurores dejaran sus puestos justo a tiempo. Te felicito.

Harry vio como Denewis caminaba por la vereda hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Él tenía razón. Si quería rescatar a sus amigos, nada podía afectarlo. Nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminé!!! Me tomó una eternidad, pero ya está!! Juro que voy a tratar de escribir los capítulos más rápido... Lamentablemente no tuve tiempo para responder lo mensajes, pero prometo responderlos más adelante. Si tienen alguna duda, solo pregunten, pero creo que todo está bastante claro... por el momento.

Saludos,

Mirlaur


	9. Capítulo IX: El Gran Casamiento Weasley

**Capítulo IX: El Gran Casamiento Weasley**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de Brida. Era una noche tranquila. Como siempre, las Tres Escobas estaba lleno de gente. Trató de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, pero se le hizo imposible. Decidió que sería mejor volver a su casa, y descansar un poco, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-gritó una voz aguda y de mujer. Harry buscó con la mirada a aquella persona que lo llamaba. Se encontró con que Ginny Weasley se hallaba sentada en una cómoda mesa, en compañía de otros dos pelirrojos. Sonrió y fue hasta la mesa. Ya no tenía razón por la cual alejarse de los Weasley. Pronto, muy pronto, él traería de vuelta a Ron, y todo sería como antes. Caminó hacia la muchacha y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Acaso nosotros estamos dibujados acá?-exclamó una voz masculina, intentando parecer ofendido. Harry la reconoció al segundo. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con Fred y George.

-¡Muchachos!-exclamó alegremente, mientras los estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo.-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Si que ha sido mucho!-le dijo George, sonriendo-¿Qué es de nuestro amigo desaparecido?

-No mucho. Estoy trabajando en un caso de desapariciones…-comenzó a decir Harry, mientras se sentaba junto a los Weasley.

-Si… hemos leído de eso en _El Profeta._ Parece que son brujos muy conocedores de las artes oscuras… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que traman?-le preguntó Fred, cambiando su alegre expresión a una más adulta.

-Pues… no, ninguna. Probablemente sean unos brujos maniáticos que disfrutan de hacer desaparecer a la gente-mintió Harry.

-Supongo que sí.-exclamó Fred, sin darle mucha más importancia.

-Y hace poco hubo otra desaparición, por lo que parece-dijo Ginny, luego de tomar un trago de su cerveza de manteca. Harry sintió una puntada en el pecho.-La de la Aurora, Brida Hairlesy. Desapareció hace dos noches.

-Ah… ella. Estamos investigando su desaparición. Terrible pérdida.-dijo Harry, tratando de parecer afectado.

-Parece que ya nadie esta libre de estos monstruos, ¿verdad?-dijo George, visiblemente ofendido.

-Pero bueno, cuéntenme, ¿qué es de sus vidas?-dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Me caso el 29 de Abril-le informó Fred.-¿Adivina con quién?

-Angelina-dijo Harry dándose importancia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-le preguntó Fred asombrado.

-Yo se lo conté-habló la pelirroja antes de que Harry pudiera decir palabra.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho. Uno de los mellizos se va a casar. –dijo Harry en broma.

-Increíble, ¿verdad?-le dijo Fred, sonriendo-Por supuesto que estas invitado-agregó codeándolo.

-Oh, no, no puedo ir. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero gracias igual Fred…-comenzó a decir Harry.

-Vamos Potter, no te des importancia y rebájate a venir a mi casamiento-interrumpió Fred en chiste. Harry rió.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.-contestó.

-Si te decides, acá esta la invitación.-dijo Fred sacando del bolsillo un sobre color verde lima, sellado con las iniciales F. A. (Fred y Angelina).-Es para vos y para tu novia.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cómo supiste?-le preguntó Harry sumamente sorprendido.

-Yo se lo conté -repitió Ginny, entre risas, aunque algo sonrojada. Harry no pudo evitar reír alegremente. Todo se hallaba tan perfecto…

------------

Despertó para descubrir que era un hermoso día soleado. Se estiró lentamente sobre las sábanas. Aún se sentía cansado, pero tenía que levantarse.

Se puso de pie. Fue directo hacia el baño, abrió la ducha, y tomó un baño de agua tibia. Se estaba secando cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Se enroscó la toalla a la cintura y salió del baño.

-Voy!-gritó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta. Unos ojos celestes llenos de vida lo miraban.-Buenos días Cathy-le dijo, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Hola Harry, parece que te tomé en medio de un baño.-le dijo la muchacha, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-No, sólo me estaba secando-le respondió la voz de Harry, desde el cuarto, mientras se cambiaba. Cathy recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

-Sabes Harry… tu departamento necesita un toque mujeriego. Algo de… vida.-le dijo de manera pensativa, mientras se acercaba a ver unas estatuillas que se hallaban sobre una mesita.

-¿Eso crees?- le dijo Harry, mientras aparecía en el marco de la puerta, a medio vestir- Entonces dale ese "toque" que le falta

-Como digas-respondió Cathy dejando la estatuilla que estaba examinando.-¿Dónde esta la invitación?-preguntó.

-En el segundo cajón de la estantería que tienes a tu derecha.-le explicó Harry, quien había desaparecido nuevamente de la vista. Cathy abrió el cajón que Potter le había dicho y extrajo un sobre color lima. El sobre estaba abierto. Sacó la tarjeta que se hallaba dentro.

Los momentos felices de nuestras vidas, se vuelven mas gratos cuando los compartimos con la gente que amamos.

Por eso, te esperamos el 26 de Abril para festejar nuestra sagrada unión en matrimonio.

La ceremonia se realizará a las 10.30 en la Capilla del Señor, Hogsmade.

_Te esperamos,_

_Fred y Angelina_

-Harry, será mejor que te apures, o nunca llegaremos a horario-le dijo Cathy, mirando su reloj de muñeca que señalaba las diez.

-Ya estoy-dijo Harry apareciendo completamente vestido frente a ella. Vestía con una elegante camisa color verde oscuro, y un traje color negro; por primera vez, parecía un poco más peinado que de costumbre.-¿Qué tal me veo?

-Estas muy lindo-le dijo Catherine, sonriendo mientras lo besaba.

-No tanto como vos.-le respondió Harry, tomándola de la cintura. Catherine se había puesta un vestido color lavanda muy delicado. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante rodete, y se había maquillado.-Vamos.-dijo Harry, mientras abría la puerta del departamento. Salieron juntos. Al llegar a la planta baja, Harry extrajo las llaves de la moto de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Vamos a viajar en la moto?-preguntó Catherine completamente asombrada.

-¿No te gusta?-le preguntó Harry fingiendo inocencia.

-No es eso… nos vamos a ensuciar-metió como excusa la muchacha.

-No ha problema. Yo tengo la solución-dijo Harry. Sacó la varita y pronunció un hechizo. Un humo turquesa los rodeó a ambos, para luego desaparecer por completo-Listo. Ahora no corremos peligro de mancharnos.-exclamó Potter, mientras guardaba la varita y se subía sobre la moto-¿vienes o no?-le preguntó a Cathy, quien todavía estaba parada en seco. La muchacha reaccionó, y caminó de manera insegura hacia la moto. Apenas había terminado de subir cuando Harry apretó el acelerador, y la moto tomó velocidad.

-HARRY, POR FAVOR! NO TAN RÁPIDO!-gritaba Cathy, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura de Harry.

-Cathy, cariño, si me sigues apretando tan fuerte, me dejarás sin aire.-le dijo Harry sin elevar la voz, disfrutando de la velocidad que la moto lograba tomar.

-ESTAS LOCO POTTER! LO-CO!-le gritaba Cathy al oído. Pero Harry sabía que ella, muy en el fondo, estaba disfrutando del paseo. Después de todo, siempre disfrutamos lo que nos da miedo.

Veinte minutos más tarde Potter detuvo su moto frente a una gran y antigua capilla. En la entrada de la misma, había varias personas conversando, niños corriendo de aquí para allá, y bastante barullo. Varias personas detuvieron sus conversaciones para admirar a los recién llegados.

-Increíble llegada Harry-le dijo una voz amiga. Harry se encontró frente a Charlie Weasley.-Fred nos avisó que asistirías. Nos alegra tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros.

-Gracias Charlie-le dijo Harry, mientras le estrechaba amigablemente la mano-Y te felicito por el bebé-agregó recordando lo que Ginny le había contado.-Te presento a mi novia, Catherine.

-Un placer-le dijo Charlie a Cathy mientras la besaba en la mejilla. Ella simplemente sonrió.-Los demás están por acá, dispersados. Mamá está adentro.-le informó Charlie, mientras iba hacia una muchacha de piel morena, escasa estatura, y el pelo corto y de color azul oscuro, lo cual llamaba bastante la atención.

-Es la esposa-le informó Cathy a su novio.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-quiso saber Potter.

-Porque ella está embarazada. ¿No te das cuenta?-le contestó la muchacha. Harry miró más detenidamente a la mujer morena y pudo notar que realmente estaba embarazada, aunque de poco tiempo. Esa era Lucile.-Sería bueno que saludaras a los padres.-le sugirió Catherine. Harry asintió y se encaminó hacia el interior de la capilla. Vio allí a una mujer de entrada edad, vestida con un vestido en tono canela, petisa y robusta, con una expresión muy maternal. Estaba conversando con otra mujer.

-¿Sra. Weasley?-preguntó tímidamente. Molly giró para encontrarse de frente con Harry.

-¿Harry? ¿Cariño eres tu?-le preguntó sorprendida. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Molly lo abrazó tan fuertemente que Harry sintió que no podía respirar. –Oh, Harry, estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¿Por qué te fuiste Harry? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-dijo la Sra. Weasley entre sollozos.

-Lo lamento mucho Sra. Weasley-le dijo Harry, también abrazándola.

-¡Pero mira que grande y que guapo que estas muchacho! Algo flaco todavía. ¿Te estas alimentando bien?-le dijo rápidamente Molly, luego del cálido abrazo.

-Si, estoy comiendo bien.-le dijo Harry sonriendo alegremente.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Harry. Ya sabes que para nosotros eres como un miembro más de la familia.-Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Molly no estaba enojada con él, por el contrario, lo consideraba parte de la familia.-¿Y quién es esta jovencita tan adorable?-volvió a hablar la Sra. Weasley tomando la mano de Cathy.

-Mi nombre es Catherine Starblair.-respondió ella sonriendo.

-Es mi novia-aclaró Harry.

-Ah! Ya veo. Entonces, bienvenida a la familia Catherine.-le dijo Molly mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.-Discúlpeme pero debo seguir con todos los arreglos. Dentro de poco llegará la novia… Y espero que el novio llegue antes… -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-¡George! ¿dónde está tu hermano?-le gritó al mellizo que acababa de entrar a la capilla.

-En mi bolsillo no lo tengo mamá-le dijo en broma, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del saco gris que llevaba puesto. La Sra. Weasley adquirió una expresión tan amenazante que George se apuró a decir-Aun no ha llegado.-La señora Weasley salió de la capilla.-Hola Harry, me alegra que vinieras. –le dijo George una vez que estuvo parado junto a Potter, mientras le estrechaba la mano.-Y tu debes ser Catherine, ¿verdad?-le dijo luego a la novia de Harry. Ella asintió, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.-Estan todos muy nerviosos, especialmente mamá, ¿no lo crees?

-Si… así parece. Por cierto, ¿y Ginny?-preguntó Harry quien se había percatado de que la pelirroja no estaba entre los invitados.

-Es dama de honor, y llega con la Angelina.-explicó George.-Bueno… será mejor que vaya a saludar a los parientes. Nos vemos más tarde-se despidió George. Cathy y Harry quedaron a solas en la capilla.

-Es un hermoso lugar, ¿no lo crees?-dijo repentinamente Cathy, mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Potter.

-Muy hermoso.-se limitó a responder éste.-¿Por qué no vamos afuera? Así saludo a los que me faltan.-dijo Harry, y besó a Cathy delicadamente. Ella sonrió y juntos salieron de la capilla.

El sol se hallaba a más altura en el cielo despejado y celeste. La gente caminaba y reía alegremente, como es de esperarse en un casamiento. Harry distinguió entre la multitud a su antiguo capitán de Quidditch en Hogwarts, Oliver Wood, quien hacía tiempo que jugaba en el Equipo de Irlanda como Guardián. También se encontró con Lee Jordan, amigo de los mellizos y cómplice en todas sus travesuras, con Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet, amigas de Angelina, y al hermano mayor de Fred, Bill Weasley. Harry lo encontró diferente de cómo lo había visto la última vez. Se había cortado el pelo, y había dejado de usar su extraña ropa para vestirse por un prolijo traje color marfil. A su lado, una mujer de pelo rubio lacio y brillante, ojos claros y facciones muy bonitas, sostenía en brazos a un niño de unos tres años. Era Fleur. Se acercó a saludar.

-Buenos días Bill.-le dijo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Bill lo miró durante unos segundos, desconcertado.

-¿Harry?-le preguntó, e inmediatamente después lo abrazó amigablemente-Tanto tiempo. Se te extrañaba. Te presento a mi esposa, que ya la conoces. Fleur.-le dijo, haciéndole señas con una mano en dirección la rubia.

-Hola Haggy-le habló ella, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla. Aún no había perdido el acento francés.-Un placeg volveg a vegte.

-Igualmente.-dijo Harry.-Les presento a mi novia, Catherine-dijo luego. Cathy saludó al matrimonio.-Y supongo que este debe ser su hijo-volvió a hablar Harry, mirando al pequeño que Fleur tenía en brazos. Tenía los ojos tan claros como los de su madre, y el cabello del mismo tono pelirrojo que todos los Weasley. De piel clara, y expresión risueña y traviesa, el niñito era un encanto.

-Así es. Este es nuestgo pequeño bebé-dijo Fleur besando al niño en la mejilla.

-Oh, es tan lindo.-dijo Cathy acercándose al niño y acariciándole la cabeza-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó dulcemente.

-Louis.-dijo el niñito tímidamente, escondiéndose entre los brazos de su madre.

-¿No es un encanto de niño, Harry?-le dijo Cathy, sonriendo tiernamente. Harry asintió.-¿Te gustaría un caramelo Louis?-le preguntó Cathy. El niñito sacó la cara de entre los brazos de su madre para mirar a Catherine. Asintió tímidamente. La muchacha metió la mano en su cartera y sacó de esta un caramelo de color blanco.-Ten-le dijo. Louis sonrió y tomó el caramelo.

-¿Cómo se dice, Louis?-le dijo Bill.

-Gacias-dijo el niñito, mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su madre. Le dio un beso a Cathy en la mejilla y luego salió corriendo hacia donde se hallaban el resto de los niños.

-Aun no sabe pronunciar muy bien, pero intentó decir un "Gracias"-le explicó Bill, mientras miraba a su hijo correr entre la gente.-Sería bueno que vayamos entrando, ¿no lo creen?-dijo luego, mientras se acomodaba el saco.

-Espega Bill, estas todo desageglado. Miga tu camisa. Y la cogbata. ¡Pog Dios, Bill, es el casamiento de tu hegmano!-le dijo Fleur mientras le acomodaba la corbata y abrochaba los botones mas altos de la camisa.

-Nos vemos adentro-dijo Harry, tomando a Cathy del brazo. Se dirigieron hacia el interior de la capilla.

En el interior de la capilla ya se estaban acomodando varias personas. Harry no tuvo problemas en reconocer a la familia del novio. En su mayoría, los Weasleys era pelirrojos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que George le hacía señas para que fue hacia donde él se hallaba.

-Ven Harry, siéntense acá. –les dijo, haciéndoles un lugar en una de las primeras filas.-te presento a mi prima, Tamara.-le dijo luego, señalándole a la muchacha que estaba sentada junto a él. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, de color pelirrojo, como era de esperar siendo una Weasley. Tenía los ojos color castaños, y estaba muy maquillada. De altura mediana, y expresión ansiosa, la muchacha no parecía ser alguien muy inteligente.

-Hola-le dijo Harry amistosamente.

-¿Tu eres Harry Potter, no? Hay, que pregunta estúpida. ¡Claro que eres Harry Potter! ¿Verdad que lo eres? Seguro que las mujeres te persiguen a todas partes, ¿no Harry? ¡Claro que sí!-dijo ella de una manera tan rápida que Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender todo lo que había dicho.-Debe ser fantástico ser tu, ¿no Harry?-Harry no supo que decir. Miró a George, completamente confundido, y el pelirrojo le hizo señas insinuando que no le hiciera caso.-Todo el mundo pendiente de lo que haces o dejas de hacer. Tanta fama debe ser algo sofocante, ¿verdad?-le dijo Tamara, pero no lo dejó responder. Apenas había terminado de formular la pregunta había empezado a hablar de nuevo.-Si, si, si, seguro que sí. Además, ¡eres Auror! Oh por diós, Harry, eres el muchacho perfecto. Valiente, inteligente, apuesto...-empezó a enumerar Tamara, contando con los dedos todas las virtudes que Harry poseía. Éste, en cambio, pudo sentir que el color subía a su rostro, posiblemente por lo que Tamara decía, o talvez porque Catherine le estaba apretando el brazo tan fuerte que no permitía que su sangre fluyera correctamente. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su novia. Lo que vio no lo complació en absoluto. Cathy parecía querer devorarse a Tamara con los ojos. La expresión que tenía en el rostro era aterradora. Pero la prima de George simplemente no parecía darse cuenta, ya que seguía enumerando todas las virtudes de Potter- además, me han dicho que eres un excelente jugador de Quidditch. ¡Amo el Quidditch! ¿lo sabías? ¡Claro que no lo sabías! ¡Que tonta que soy!-

-En eso coincidimos las dos-dijo la voz de Cathy al oído de Harry. Potter tuvo que disimular su risa con un ataque de tos. No pudieron hablar mucho tiempo más. Harry pudo ver que Fred se hallaba parado junto al altar. No lo había visto llegar, pero ahora que lo veía, empezaba a preocuparse. Weasley estaba completamente pálido, y visiblemente nervioso. Parecía inquieto, y no dejaba de mirar el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, dirigiendo miradas nerviosas hacia su madre, quien se hallaba junto a él. Por primera vez, Harry vio al Sr. Weasley, quien supuso que había llegado con Fred. Finalmente la orquesta de la iglesia comenzó a tocar la típica melodía de casamiento. Instintivamente, todos giraron sus miradas hacia la puerta de entrada.

Allí, parada se hallaba Angelina tal como Harry la recordaba de años atrás. Tenía un vestido blanco radiante, bastante armado, y con una larga cola. Llevaba en la mano un ramo de rosas blancas. Tenía el pelo suelto, y una corona de novia muy delicada. Lucía una espléndida sonrisa, que demostraba la felicidad del momento. Estaba tomada del brazo de su padre, de quien tenía un increíble parecido. La novia avanzaba lentamente, pero segura, sonriendo a la gente. Detrás de ella llevando la cola del vestido, como dama de honor, iba Ginny Weasley. Tenía puesto un bellísimo vestido color celeste, que contrastaba con su cabellera pelirroja atada. Angelina llegó hasta donde Fred la estaba esperando, tan alegre y sonriente como ella. Él la tomó del brazo, y el padre se fue hacia un costado, dando lugar al inicio de la ceremonia. Todos tomaron asiento.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para realizar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de estos jóvenes-comenzó el cura. Harry sintió una enorme felicidad al estar presenciando esto. Sintió que, después de muchos años, volvía a ser parte de una familia. Transcurrieron varios minutos, entre lecturas de evangelios y bendiciones del cura, y finalmente, llegaron las palabras decisivas. –Angelina, ¿aceptas por esposo a Fred Weasley en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separé?-preguntó el cura, un hombre de entrada edad.

-Sí, acepto-dijo Angelina, radiante, mirando a Fred y sonriendo. El cura también sonrió.

-Fred, ¿aceptas por esposa a Angelina Johnson, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-volvió a preguntar el cura, esta vez hacia el novio.

-Sí, acepto.-dijo Fred también sonriendo.

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el cura, en dirección a la gente del lugar. Harry pensó que este era el típico momento de película en el cual una persona entraba a la capilla desaforadamente para interrumpir la ceremonia y oponerse al matrimonio. Sonrió ante la estúpida idea. Por supuesto, nadie se opuso al matrimonio, y segundos después el cura dijo-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer.-miró a Fred-Puedes besar a la novia-le dijo. Fred tomó delicadamente el rostro de Angelina y le dio un dulce beso. Harry sintió que alguien a su lado sollozaba. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una Cathy completamente emocionada, y en el medio de un llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras? Se supone que es algo feliz-le dijo Harry, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Porque es algo muy… conmovedor, Harry.-se explicó la muchacha, mientras se secaba los ojos con cuidado para no correr la pintura.

-Si… lo es-se limitó a decir Harry abrazándola aun mas cariñosamente.

----------------

Las risas inundaban el salón. Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con las caras sonrientes de aquellas agradables personas. También sonrió. La alegría era contagiosa.

-Así que tu también eres Aurora. –hablaba animadamente Ginny con Cathy, la novia de Potter, las cuales estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en la mesa.-Y dime, ¿cómo avanza el caso de las desapariciones?-le preguntó. Harry sintió que la sonrisa se deslizaba levemente de sus labios, pero pronto lo disimuló tomando un trago de hidromiel.

-No avanza-le contestó Cathy, con expresión de perturbación.

-¿Tan mal está la cosa?-preguntó George, sentado también en la misma mesa que ellos.

-Peor que mal-dijo Harry, ingresando a la conversación-Tenemos identificados a los culpables, pero parece más posible que yo me convierta en Ministro a que los logremos atrapar.-

-Pero… ¿por qué alguien haría algo así? Digo, hay que tener una mente macabra, ¿verdad?-dijo Tamara, también sentado con ellos.

-Porque disfrutan de hacer sufrir, Tamara- se apuró a decir Harry. Cathy lo miró sorprendido. Sabía que Potter mentía, pero no entendía por qué no decirle a ellos la verdad sobre los planes de Dolbour y Pondrek. Una leve patada por parte de Harry le dio a entender que debía disimular la mentira. Rápidamente Catherine quitó sus ojos del muchacho.

-Parecen estar fuera de sí, ¿no es así?-volvió a hablar Ginny, mientras cortaba el delicioso pollo que tenía sobre el plato.-Porque saben que los están buscando, e igual se arriesgan a atacar nuevamente. Si no me equivoco, hace unos días tiraron por una de las extrañas nieblas a una aurora.

-Brida. Trabajaba de aurora desde hace ya casi diez años. Yo la conocí el año pasado, cuando me enviaron a Atenas. Ella dirigía al grupo. Una mujer muy inteligente. De seguro había averiguado algo, y por eso la tiraron-razonó Cathy, mientras se acomodaba el cabello con las manos, de manera muy femenina, y casi sin darle importancia a sus palabras. Harry notó que se sentía incómodo ante la mención de la mujer llamada Brida, pero también notó que cada día, la culpa dentro de él se hacía menor. La conversación pasó de tema en tema, y luego de apenas unos minutos, ya todos habían olvidado todo lo relacionado con las "desapariciones" para dedicarse a temas como Quidditch, el Ministerio de Magia, viajes, parejas, anécdotas, recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia...

Los minutos iban pasando tranquilamente. Harry se sentía feliz y divertido. Por primera vez en tantos años comenzaba a disfrutar verdaderamente de su vida, sin el terrible sentimiento de culpa. Porque la culpa se iría muy pronto. Porque Ron y Hermione estarían de vuelta en muy poco tiempo.

La luz del salón bajó considerablemente, la música comenzó a subir de volumen, y la gente se puso de pie, lista para bailar. Harry vio desde la mesa que el novio y la novia bailaban el tradicional Bals, y vio como de a poco, la novia bailaba con todos los hombres del lugar, y el novio con las mujeres. Sintió que estaba también en su obligación de sacarla a bailar. Y así lo hizo. Luego de que Angelina bailara con Lee Jordan, Harry se acercó y la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y de una mano.

-Felicidades-le dijo sonriendo, mientras bailaban tranquilos. Angelina rió alegremente.

-Sabes, aun no te perdono que te hayan expulsado del equipo cuando eras tan necesario-le dijo Angelina, aunque sin ningún resentimiento en la voz, más bien, en tono divertido.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas? ¡Fue en mi quinto año!-preguntó Potter, sorprendido.-¡No fue mi culpa!-dijo riendo- Umbridge me tenía calado. No importara que tan bien me comportara, ella hubiera buscado la excusa para sacarme del equipo.

-Lo se… igual no te lo perdono-repitió Angelina, sonriendo. Luego, adquiriendo una expresión más seria, dijo-Me alegro de que hallas venido, Harry.-Potter no tuvo tiempo de responder. Un muchacho se acercó y pidió bailar con la novia. Harry cedió, volviendo hacia donde Cathy se hallaba.

Luego de un largo tiempo de bals, la música cambió repentinamente. Todos, o la gran mayoría, entraron en la pista de baile, y la diversión comenzó. Cathy tomó a Harry de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la pista. Potter, acostumbrado a la pasión de su novia por bailar, se dejó llevar por ella y la música. Pero luego de varias canciones, Harry comenzó a sentirse acalorado.

-Voy a sentarme y a tomar algo, linda-le dijo a Catherine.

-No Harry! No me dejes sola…-suplicó ella.

-Pero si no esta sola, señorita! Está conmigo-le dijo George, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia el centro de la pista. Cathy sonrió, le lanzó un beso a Harry, y fue a bailar con George. Harry sonrió y fue hasta su mesa, en busca de algo para tomar.

-Es una chica muy alegre-le dijo una voz conocida, refiriéndose a Catherine. Era Ginny.

-Si… lo es.-admitió Harry, tomando un trago de vino tinto, y mirando como su novia bailaba con el mellizo soltero.-Ella es… increíble. Demasiado buena para mi-confesó Potter, tras unos segundos.

-¡No digas eso! Tu también eres increíble, Harry. Una persona maravillosa. No por nada estuve tantos años enamorada de ti…-le dijo Ginny, caminando hacia él. Harry notó que la muchacha se había sonrojado.

-Tu también eras demasiado buena para mí-dijo Harry, mirándola unos segundos, y luego tomando otro trago.

-¿Eso fue lo que pensaste durante ese año que estuvimos de novios?-le preguntó Ginny, en tono divertido.

-No. Es lo que pienso ahora

-¿Y en qué cambiaste tanto durante estos años para que pienses eso?-le preguntó Ginny, acentuando su tono divertido. _ Ahora soy un asesino y un loco que piensa traer de regreso a cuatro demonios que destruirán todo lo que encuentren en su camino _pensó Harry. Sintió el impulso de confesarle todo a Ginny en aquel momento. Sintió que ya no podía soportar más el secreto. Pero se controló. La pelirroja aun lo miraba, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Ya no soy la misma persona que era cinco años atrás, Ginny-se limitó a decir.

-Para mi sigues siendo el mismo-confesó ella. Harry tomó un trago de vino para no tener que hablar. No sabía que decir.

Se escuchó la puerta de entrada del salón abrirse de par en par, dejando entrar a un hombre y una mujer, vestidos en túnicas negras. Alguna gente detuvo el baile, volviendo los ojos hacia los recién llegados. Harry reconoció inmediatamente a las personas. Eran Derek y Marian. El joven vio a Harry parado junto a su mesa, y fue directo hacia él. Marian en cambio, notó a Catherine entre la gente de la pista.

-¡Cathy! Ven, es urgente-le dijo, tratando de no gritar, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella entendiera. La muchacha se abrió paso entre la gente y fue directo hacia la mesa donde Harry y Derek ya estaban. Marian también se dirigió hacia esta.

-Harry, lamentamos interrumpirte, pero traemos buenas y malas noticias.-dijo Derek, rápidamente.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó la voz de Fred, quien se había acercado hacia ellos.

-No nada… solo que mis amigos me han venido a buscar. Parece que nunca tenemos día libre. Lamento tener que irme, Fred, pero te agradezco la invitación. Dale saludos de mi parte a tu nueva esposa, y a tus padres y hermanos.-le dijo Harry, estrechándole la mano.

-Lo haré. Gracias por venir, Harry. Realmente nos alegra volver a verte. Esperamos que te mantengas en contacto muchacho.-le dijo Fred, sonriendo. Harry asintió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, Fred se dio vuelta para regresar al baile, y Harry miró a sus amigos.

-Ginny...-habló luego dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado mirando a los recién llegados completamente sorprendida.-espero que nos volvamos a ver.-concluyó Potter.

-Dalo por sentado.-le dijo Ginebra, sonriendo coquetamente, y luego, lo besó en el cachete.-Nos vemos-le dijo, y se alejó. Harry la vio perderse entre la gente, y luego giró para ver a Derek y a Marian.

-Nos cuentan todo mientras vamos saliendo.-les dijo.


	10. Capitulo X: Escape del Ministerio

**Capítulo X: Escape del Ministerio**

Ya era de noche. Caminaron en silencio. En la entrada del salón estaba estacionada la Ferrari de Derek.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Catherine, impaciente.-Espero que no nos hayan sacado de la fiesta por nada.

-Atrapamos a Dolbour y a Pondrek-le dijo Derek, sonriendo de manera altiva.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-gritó Harry, completamente sorprendido.

-Salíamos de la biblioteca, y decidimos e ir a dar un vistazo a las nieblas. En eso encontramos algo que nos fue muy útil.-empezó a explicar Marian, mientras se acomodaba la túnica, la cual estaba algo arrugada.

-¿Y?-dijeron Harry y Cathy, desesperados por saber lo que había encontrado.

-Y… encontramos unas huellas. De auto, parecían. Los rastros se perdían en algunos momentos. Pero los pudimos seguir, hasta llegar a una casa en la calle 47, la cual supuestamente estaba abandonada. Entramos por una puerta trasera y sorprendimos a nuestros criminales mientras descansaban-continuó Marian, visiblemente orgullosa.

-No quisieron decir nada. No pudimos sacarle ni una palabra, Harry. Tan sólo admitieron que esta tarde habían ido al lugar en el cual encontramos las huellas de auto, pero no dijeron nada más.-explicó Derek, mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

-¿Dónde están ahora?-preguntó Harry.

-En el Ministerio, encerrados en una de las mazmorras.-se apuró a decir Marian.

-Vamos para allá-dijo Harry, sacando del bolsillo del saco las llaves de la moto y subiéndose. Catherine se subió atrás de él. Arrancó la moto, y pudo escuchar el motor de la Ferrari a su espalda. Apretó fuertemente el acelerador, y la moto salió disparada dejando atrás una nube de humo. Derek no se quedó atrás. Apenas Marian había cerrado la puerta cuando apretó el acelerador, y salió detrás de Potter.

---------------------

La puerta del Cuartel de Aurores se abrió bruscamente. Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver entrar a Potter, seguido por las señoritas Catherine Starblair y Marian Fretch, y el señor Derek Crompton.

-¡Potter!-exclamó sorprendido un hombre de barba corta color claro, pequeños ojos escondidos tras espesas cejas, y de gran estructura ósea. Era su jefe, el Sr. Gaurich.-¿Qué haces acá? ¿No estabas en una fiesta?

-Mis compañeros se encargaron de ir a buscarme y avisarme que Prondrek y Dolbour han sido capturados.-dijo Harry seriamente. Él y Gaurich se tenían cierta antipatía.

-Oh, si, han sido capturados. Llegas justo a tiempo. Les daremos la Poción de la Verdad para que confiesen sus planes-dijo tranquilamente Gaurich.

-¡No puedes!-exclamó Potter enfadado. Varios ojos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos de la manera en que contestaba.-No puedes usar la Poción si la autorización del Ministro y del Wizengamot. Y el juicio de Dolbour y Pondrek aun no se ha llevado a cabo.

-Creo que yo sé lo que puedo hacer o no, Sr. Potter. Por algo soy su superior. Ahora, si no quiere otra suspensión momentánea de su trabajo, lo cual no me asombraría con todas las que ya ha recibido, le sugiero que no se meta en mis casos.-dijo Gaurich, quien estaba visiblemente enojado, pero no gritaba. Por el contrario mantenía la calma, disfrutando de poder humillar a Potter. Lo miró durante unos segundos con desprecio, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Harry no podía dejar que utilizaran la Poción de la Verdad. Si se enteraban de la verdad… no, no lo harían.

-Sr. Gaurich-dijo Harry mientras giraba sobre sus talones para poder mirar a su jefe. Gaurich se detuvo frente a la puerta, y aun con su expresión triunfadora, giró para mirar a Potter.

-¿Si?-le dijo desafiantemente.

-Pienso que usted no esta en condiciones de decidir lo que se hace o no, señor-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar eso Potter?-le preguntó Gaurich, curvando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues… por si aun no lo notó, señor, el que está a cargo de este caso soy yo, y no usted-dijo Harry, aun mas clamo que antes. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Caurich. Todos los aurores de la sala tenían la vista fijos en ellos. Marian dirigió unas miradas nerviosas a Derek y Cathy, quienes miraban sonrientes a su amigo Harry.

-¿De dónde sacó eso, Potter? Yo estoy a cargo de todos los casos, porque soy su superior. ¡El Jefe!-dijo Gaurich, perdiendo la calma.

-Vera, _señor_-Potter acentuó considerablemente la última palabra, mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su saco un papel doblado.-Acá tengo el permiso, firmado por usted y por el Jefe General de los Aurores, donde se me deja completamente a cargo del caso de Dolbour y Pondrek. Parece que no prestó atención cuando lo firmaba, _señor_…-hizo una pausa, mientras le extendía el papel a su jefe, y este lo leía cuidadosamente-Por lo tanto, al estar al mando de este caso, decido que… No habrá Poción de la Verdad-finalizó Potter, ahora era él quien sonreía. Gaurich miró el papel, luego a Potter, y nuevamente el papel.

-Sé, Potter, que este papel no es verdadero… y lo voy a probar.-le dijo amenazadoramente, apuntando a Harry con el dedo índice, luego de haber sacado la vista del papel. Harry continuó sonriendo.-Y cuando lo pruebe, me encargaré de que te sacan para siempre del Cuartel de Aurores.

-Como usted diga señor.-le dijo Harry, sacándole la autorización de las manos-Ahora, si me permite, tengo a dos sospechosos que interrogar.-dijo Harry, guardando el papel en su bolsillo.

Había empezado a caminar cuando Gaurich lo tomó del brazo y le dijo en un tono casi inaudible: -Acá hay algo sospechoso, Potter, y lo voy a descubrir.-Harry se limitó a echarle una mirada fría, y continuó su camino.

----------------------

Harry caminó rápidamente por entre los oscuros pasillos del ministerio. Tenía que llegar hasta las mazmorras donde tenían encerrados a Dolbour y a Pondrek. Giró rápidamente. Sería mejor que se apurara, antes de que alguien los interrogara primero. Volvió a girar y se encontró frente a una gran puerta de madera. La empujó con fuerza.

Ahora se hallaba frente a una serie de mazmorras, las cuales contenían diferentes personas, todas esperando a su juicio.

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que sostenía el cartel de "Prohibida la entrada". Golpeó a la puerta.

-¿Quién llama?-le dijo una voz de mujer.

-Soy yo Tonks, ábreme.-le respondió Harry. La puerta se abrió. Una muchacha de pelo fucsia bien cortito, y una simpática expresión en la cara lo recibió.

-Pasa. Están en la mazmorra número cinco.-le informó. Harry asintió y pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que le había indicado. Frenó ante una gran puerta de acero inoxidable, con apenas una ventanita, la cual tenía barrotes. Tonks sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.-Ten-le dijo a Harry, extendiéndole las llaves.-Por si algo malo sucede, para que puedas salir.-y diciendo esto, se fue.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, con llave. Mirando hacia el frente se encontró con una serie de barrotes que dividían una habitación en dos partes. De un lado estaba él. Y del lado contrario… Dolbour y Pondrek. El lugar estaba iluminado apenas por unas velas que vacilaban en sus candelabros.

-Parece que están en problemas-dijo Harry, acercándose a los barrotes. Pondrek levantó la cabeza. Tenía una herida en la cara, y el brazo izquierdo se hallaba vendado. Sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Y tu llegas tarde-le contestó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los barrotes.

-Agradece que llegué-le contestó Potter, entre risas.-¿dijeron algo?-preguntó. Pondrek negó con la cabeza.

-Trataron de hacernos hablar. Tus amigos. Saben más de lo que deberían, Potter. ¿cómo diablos se enteraron de que planeamos abrir la Boca del Encierro?-exclamó Frederick, corriéndose algunos mechones de pelo colorado del rostro, con la mano derecha.

-Son inteligentes, ¿sabes?-le contestó Harry, tomando un pequeño banquito que había a un costado y sentándose.-De todos modos, no tienen la menor idea de cómo planean abrirla. Tranquilo, Pondrek. Ellos confían demasiado en mí-volvió a hablar Potter, balanceándose en el banquito, con una sonrisa astuta. Frederick rió.

-Debes sacarnos de aquí, Potter-le dijo Frederick finalmente, sentándose nuevamente en una silla.-Denewis está en pésimo estado-agregó luego, con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a un muchacho de pelo negro ondulado y tez morena, que yacía tirado de costado en una de las camas.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó Harry.

-La rubia. Creo que le quebró un par de costillas.-respondió Pondrek, con una expresión de asco-Tendrías que haber estado, Harry.-exclamó, y los ojos le brillaron con malicia-Los hubiéramos vencido. Pero la rubia esa tuvo que llamar a más aurores.-agregó, apretándose la mano con fuerza.

-Marian es más de lo que aparenta, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry, conservando su sonrisa.

-Espera a que la vuelva a ver-se escuchó una voz ronca, desde la cama-Me encargaré de que no vuelva a estorbar.-habló nuevamente Dolbour.

-¿Puedes caminar, Dolbour?-Harry cambió de tema.

-¡Claro que puedo! No soy invalido-le respondió en tono ofendido.

-Entonces levántate y prepárate para escapar.-le dijo Potter, poniéndose de pie. Pondrek y Dolbour se miraron sorprendidos.-Háganse a un lado-les dijo Harry, sacando la varita de su bolsillo.-¡_Arlutrio!_-gritó, y unas llamas turquesas salieron de su varita y se entrelazaron con los barrotes. En pocos segundos, los barrotes se habían desintegrado.

-¿Cómo piensas explicar esto Potter?-le preguntó Denewis, riendo, mientras se levantaba de su cama. Pondrek ya había cruzado los restos de los barrotes y se encontraba junto a Harry.

-No lo voy a explicar.-se limitó a decir Potter. Luego, se acercó a la puerta y escuchó con atención.-Muy bien, este es el plan.-volvió a hablar en dirección a los dos hombres-Saldré de acá aparentando estar completamente enojado. Entablaré unas palabras con Tonks, y mientras que los hago, ustedes saldrán de aquí y atacarán a mi amiga.-

-Muy bien genio, pero aún tengo unas dudas-le dijo Pondrek, cruzado de brazos-La primera, es cómo vamos a salir por esta puerta, y la segunda, con qué vamos a atacar a la bruja.

-Las respuestas son sencillas. Acá tienen las llaves y acá mi varita.-dijo, entregándole ambas cosas a Frederick.

-Estas desquiciado, Potter. –dijo riendo.-Ahora, sal de una vez.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, y avanzó por el pasillo con pasos ruidosos. La puerta de entrada a las mazmorras de peligro se abrió y Tonks apareció.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó preocupada.

-Los malditos no dijeron nada. Tuve que salir para no perder la paciencia.-le respondió Harry, fingiendo frustración mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de piedra. Tonks posó su mano sobre el hombro de Potter.

-Al menos los tenemos-dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Una puerta se abrió de par en par, y un rayo de luz naranja golpeó contra la pierna de Tonks, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. -¿Qué diablos…-comenzó a decir, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Dolbour y Pondrek pasaron corriendo a su lado. Harry se hallaba ahora de rodillas junto a su amiga herida. Pronto se puso de pie y salió corriendo detrás de ellos, dejando a la mujer completamente anonadada.

Denewis y Frederick corrieron a todo lo que les daban las piernas, y se detuvieron al traspasar la puerta de entrada a las mazmorras. Se detuvieron allí, esperando a Potter. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando el paso a un muchacho de pelo negro despeinado.

-¿Y la muchacha?-preguntó Pondrek, mirando con desconfianza hacia la puerta.

-Herida en el suelo-respondió Potter, apoyándose contra la pared.

-¿Y la dejaste sola? Tu si que eres uno de los nuestros-le dijo Denewis, riendo entrecortadamente por la agitación.

-No podemos detenernos-dijo Harry, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-O por supuesto, saldremos caminando del ministerio sin que nadie note que los dos criminales más buscados de todo Londres están escapando en compañía Harry Potter-se burló Frederick.

-No seas estúpido y dame mi varita de una vez. Y las llaves también-le dijo Potter enojado, extendiendo la mano y recibiendo ambos pedidos.-Bien.-dijo una vez que había guardado las llaves en su bolsillo. Tomó la varita en su mano derecha y haciendo un movimiento hizo aparecer dos túnica, una de color azul marino, y otra de color ciruela.-Pónganse esto.-dijo. Ambos hombres obedecieron.-Bien. Ahora, subiremos por el pasillo del lado Oeste. Nadie lo usa, así que son pocas las probabilidades de que nos vean, y si nos ven, no creo que piensen que yo estoy deambulando con dos criminales. No es horario de entrada o de salida de personal, así que dudo mucho que las chimeneas estén siendo usadas. Una ventaja.

-A propósito, ¿qué hora es?-le peguntó Denewis. Harry miró su reloj.

-Las dos de la mañana.-respondió.

-¿Y por qué estas en el Ministerio a las 2 de la mañana?-le preguntó Dolbour nuevamente, mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo oeste.

-Estaba en una fiesta, pero cuando los capturaron me fueron a buscar.-respondió simplemente Potter de manera cortante. Se dio a entender que la conversación había terminado. Luego de 10 minutos de subir escaleras en todas las direcciones imaginables, llegaron ante una gran fuente, con estatuas en el centro, imposibles de descifrar en la oscuridad. –Pasando la fuente están las chimeneas, démonos prisa. De seguro sólo hay una en funcionamiento.

Efectivamente, sólo había una en funcionamiento. Harry tomó algunos de los Polvos Flu y se los extendió a Dolbour.

-De prisa, vayan a mi casa. De seguro la noticia de su escape ya se difundió por todo el Ministerio-les dijo. Denewis asintió, tiró los polvos en la estufa, y desapareció entre las llamas verdes, luego de pronunciar la dirección de Potter. Pondrek tomó algunos polvos de la maceta, pero antes de tirarlos, miró en dirección a Potter.

-Bien planeado, Potter. Eres la mente macabra del grupo-le dijo, sonriendo. Luego, tirando los polvos en la estufa, fue envuelto por las llamas verdes, y a los pocos segundos desapareció.

Harry se quedó ahí, parado, duro durante unos segundos. La mente macabra… Empezó a escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo de la derecha. En pocos segundos aparecieron Marian, Catherine y Derek, seguidos por más Aurores.

-¿Dónde están, Potter?-preguntó Gaurich, saliendo de entre la multitud. Harry se agachó en dirección a la estufa, y tomó en su mano unas pocas cenizas que había.

-Se fueron-respondió.

-¿A dónde?-volvió a preguntar Gaurich, completamente sacado.

-Si lo supiera, ya estaría allí buscándolos, señor-le dijo Harry, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo diablos los dejó escapar?-le gritó fuera de control su jefe.

-¿Por qué diablos no se calla y se mete en sus asuntos, señor?-le dijo Harry, fingiendo también estar nervioso.-¡No los dejé escapar! Así que si no sabe como fueron las cosas, mejor no hable. ¿Por qué los dejó escapar usted?-dijo Harry elevando su voz. Gaurich parecía a punto de escapar.

-Usted-le dijo Mortimer Gaurich, apretando su dedo índice contra el pecho de Potter-es el auror más irresponsable que he visto en mi vida.-

-Pues, me quedaría a escuchar todo lo que tiene para decirme, señor, pero desgraciadamente, tengo a dos criminales que atrapar. Si me permite...-le dijo Harry enojado, al tiempo que arrojaba algunos polvos flu a la chimenea. Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Potter había desaparecido entre las llamas verdes, concluyendo así uno de los mejores escapes del Ministerio jamás vistos.

------------------------------------

No les voy a mentir... si tardé tanto con este capítulo fue porque no estaba muy segura como continuarlo... nose si fue la mejor manera, pero al menos es algo! Si, lo sé. No es muy largo. Pero quiero que sepan que la inspiración últimamente está escaseando! Jajaja. Gracias a todos por leer mi FF. Prometo responder reviews en el próximo capítulo (que no va a tardar tanto como este)

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaurë


	11. Capítulo XI: El Hogar de Fugitivos

**Capítulo XI: El Hogar de Fugitivos**

Golpeó pesadamente contra el piso de su departamento. Se puso de pie y limpió el polvo que había en su túnica. Peinándose con una mano, miró hacia delante. Sentado tranquilamente en su comedor se hallaba Frederick Pondrek.

-Solo me queda una duda... ¿cómo te sacaste de encima a todos ellos?-dijo Pondrek, torciendo sus finos labios en una macabra sonrisa.

-Les dije que iba a buscarlos.-contestó Harry, mientras salía de la chimenea y buscaba con la mirada a otra persona.

-Será mejor que bloquees la entrada a tu casa a través de la Red Flu. No queremos visitas imprevistas-le sugirió el joven, que miraba sus movimientos detenidamente.

-¿Dónde esta Denewis?-preguntó Harry, ignorando la acotación de Frederick.

-En tu cuarto. Dice que le duelen las costillas.- le contestó. Potter asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y lanzó un encantamiento a la chimenea.

-Ya no habrá visitas "imprevistas"-dijo Harry, sonriendo al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en su comedor.

-Las cosas están saliendo mal, Potter-dijo Frederick, enderezándose en su silla.

-Lo sé-estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro, mientras que también se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-No lo entiendes. Tenemos que hacer el hechizo todavía seis veces más. El 30 de Mayo todo tiene que estar listo para la ceremonia final, Potter. Pero con toda esta gente persiguiéndonos, es imposible.-explicó Pondrek.

-Lo lograremos, ya se nos va a ocurrir algo-Harry trató de ser positivo.

-Arggg!-se escuchó el grito dolirod de Denewis, desde el dormitorio. Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente. El de ojos grises y pelo negro se encontraba tirado en la cama, con la túnica que Harry le había prestado empapada en sangre.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Frederick, impresionado.

-No... lo sé...-dijo Dolbour entre gritos de dolor. Harry se acercó al ex-mortífago, y rompiendo la túnica, examinó la herida. Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie, camino a la cocina. Frederick lo siguió.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó al ver a Potter buscando entre cientos de frascos que tenía guardados en una gran alacena.

-Es un maleficio _Exparta_. Es antiguo, y poderoso, una vez que el maleficio golpea el cuerpo del enemigo, se instala en su interior como una especie de virus, como un veneno. No permite cerrar la herida, y va hiriendo poco a poco cada parte del cuerpo, hasta matarte. Es sumamente doloroso, y si lo dejamos seguir avanzando, no vamos a poder salvar a Denewis.-explicó Harry sin siquiera mirar a la persona con la que hablaba.

-¿Con qué se lo cura?-preguntó Pondrek, preocupado.

-Con esto-dijo Potter, sacando triunfante un frasco de la alacena. Rápidamente fue hacia su cuarto, donde Dolbour se encontraba en plena agonía.-sostenlo fuerte-le ordenó a Frederick. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, y sacándole la varita a Potter del bolsillo, convocó unas cadenas que ataron a Denewis fuertemente.-Esto va a doler, Dolbour-le informó Potter, pero no le dio tiempo a que se quejara. Ágilmente vertió casi todo el contenido del frasco en la herida de Denewis, quien gritó fuertemente. Tenía razón. Era increíblemente doloroso.

Diez minutos más tarde, Denewis se encontraba inconsciente en la cama, pero la herida estaba cicatrizando. Potter y Pondrek se encontraban en la sala, conversando.

-Nosotros ya no podemos salir, Harry. Nos atraparán-advirtió Frederick, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya lo sé.-comentó Potter, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, visiblemente nervioso, con las manos en la cabeza. Se detuvo entonces abruptamente.-Tengo un lugar donde se pueden esconder...-comentó, girando para mirar de frente a su compañero.-Es una casa apartada. Pertenecía a mis padres. Fue destruida el día que Voldemort quiso matarme, pero yo mandé a reconstruirla hace ya varios años. Está vacía, y nadie nunca va ahí. Y aunque fueran, no pueden entrar sin mi autorización. Está protegida por un hechizo antiguo.-explicó Harry, sonriendo satisfecho. Frederick lo miró durante unos segundos, inmóvil.

-¿Y que hay del Maleficio del Encierro?-preguntó entonces Pondrek, astutamente.

-Yo me encargaré.-aceptó el pelinegro.

-Es peligroso, Potter. Si te descubren...-comenzó Frederick.

-Los mato-lo interrumpió Harry, sin inmutarse ante sus palabras. Pondrek soltó un silbido agudo.

-Vaya... esos viejos amigos deben ser realmente muy importantes ¿no?-

-Se lo de debo... me salvaron la vida-dejó escapar el pelinegro con cierta melancolía.

-¿Cuándo partimos hacia esta casa?-

-Mañana temprano. Ahora hay demasiada gente buscándolos. Mañana será más fácil esconderlos entre la multitud.-

-A veces, Potter, juro que me sorprendes.-confesó entre risas el pelirrojo, mientras se ponía de pie.-¿tienes alguna cama para mi? Estoy agotado.-le pidió yendo hacia el dormitorio. Harry levantó su varita y con un suave movimiento hizo aparecer una cama junto a la que había en su cuarto.

-Descansa. Mañana será un día duro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se vistieron rápidamente con la ropa muggle que Harry les prestó. Los tres salieron del departamento de Potter, y se encaminaron hacia la cochera. Harry se detuvo frente a un auto negro último modelo, muy lujoso y ostentoso.

-Buen gusto para ser un auto muggle-dijo Denewis, quien ya estaba bastante recuperado de su herida.

-Suban atrás.-les ordenó Potter en pocas palabras. Había dormido mal. Los recuerdos de la noche que había perdido a sus amigos habían vuelto a visitarlo. Estaba de muy mal humor.

Harry se sentó en el asiento delantero del auto, listo para partir. Sin siquiera colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, sacó el preciado auto a toda velocidad de la chochera, asombrando a más de una persona, que a pesar de conocer los objetos muggles, no se imaginaba semejante auto en ese lugar, a menos que fuera del Ministerio. Nadie detuvo el auto de Potter en el largo camino hasta la vieja casa de sus padres.

La casa era una gran mansión de dos pisos, de paredes blancas y techo de teja negro, con un bello jardín en el frente. Toda la casa estaba muy bien cuidada para estar sin nadie adentro. A Harry le gustaba mantenerla así. Lo hacía sentir en paz con sus padres. Denewis y Frederick no pudieron evitar la sorpresa al ver la casa en la cual se hospedarían como fugitivos de la ley.

-Vaya casa, Potter-confesó Pondrek, mirando sorprendido las altas y lujosas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

-Hay reglas básicas para quedarse aquí. Regla uno: deben dejar todo impecable. No será problema. Los elfos se encargan de eso. Regla dos: no saquen nada del lugar en que se encuentra, ni rompan nada. Regla tres: no pueden entrar a la habitación que se encuentra al final del pasillo de la derecha en el segundo piso. Fuera de esas reglas, hagan lo que quieran. Pero no salgan de acá. No quiero que nadie sospeche que acá esta viviendo alguien aparte de los elfos domésticos.-explicó mecánicamente Harry.

-Todo claro y comprendido-le respondió Dolbour, mientras que pasaba con cuidado su mano sobre la baranda de las escaleras.

-Los dejo ahora. Tengo que reportarme en el cuartel general.-se apuró a decir Harry.

-Nos vemos el 21 de Junio, Potter-se despidió Frederick. Harry se detuvo. Aquello había sonado extraño... como una advertencia... o incluso una amenaza...

-Nos vemos entonces-le respondió algo cortante el pelinegro, y salió del lugar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry llegó al cuartel cerca del mediodía. Todos estaban muy agitados, yendo de un lado para el otro. Nadie notó que había llegado tarde, y si alguien lo había hecho, no se preocupó por preguntarle el motivo. Todos dieron por seguro que la razón eran los criminales fugados.

Potter entró en su oficina para encontrarse con un cuadro no esperado. Cathy se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a su escritorio, con el pelo castaño cayéndole sobre la cara, impidiendo que Harry viera con claridad los papeles sobre los cuales trabajaba. Derek se encontraba revolviendo entre una pila de cuarderno, hojas y carpetas, tomando notas, haciendo apuntes en una gran pizarra, murmurando palabras incomprensibles. Marian se encontraba irreconocible. Tenía todo el pelo rubio despeinado, la ropa estaba sucia, y en el brazo derecho la blusa estaba rota, revelando una herida que todavía no terminaba de cicatrizar. La joven estaba trabajando nuevamente sobre ese mapa en el cual hacía tiempo que Potter había trazado líneas que al unirse habían formado una gran estrella, idéntica a la del Dairmon. Todos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron entrar a Harry a la oficina.

-¿qué hacen todos acá?-atinó a preguntar el chico.

-Pasamos toda la noche acá. Trabajando en el caso de Pondrek y Dolbour.-le dijo Derek, calmo como siempre, tratando de dirigirle una sonrisa. Marian no dijo nada, sino que volvió a enfocar su vista en el mapa.-Desde la noche que los atrapamos que está acá. No fue a su casa ni a cambiarse. Apenas se atendió la herida del brazo.-comentó Crompton en voz baja para que la rubia no lo escuchara.

-¿Descubrieron algo?-preguntó Harry, dejando su chaqueta colgada en un perchero y sentándose en su silla habitual.

-Nada nuevo. Lo de siempre. Una extraña estrella, una niebla que hace desaparecer a la gente, dos brujos oscuros trantado de liberar fuerzas infernales para recibir _algo_ a cambio... pero todavía no logro entender como piensan hacerlo....-comentó Catherine, levantando la cabeza. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus bellos ojos, y sin embargo, Harry la siguió encontrando bella. Pudo ver que la chica estaba leyendo varios libros de historia, probablemente buscando algo que le diera una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Definitivamente necesitan los Dairmons...-habló por primera vez Marian.

-Y el maleficio de la niebla debe de tener alguna relación también...-agregó Starblair.

-Solo que es imposible saber cual es la función... es como si algo faltara... algo grande...-susurró Derek, releyendo sus apuntes.-Talvez Natasha tenga algo para ayudarnos...

-No lo creo, ya nos dijo todo lo que sabía-se apuró a intervenir Harry. Cathy lo miró intrigada. Por un segundo, Potter tuvo la extraña sensación de que ella sabía todo. Pero al segundo siguiente esa sensación desapareció por completo cuando la chica volvió la vista a sus libros.-Será mejor que sigamos con esto. Tenemos que encontrarlos-continuó Harry, tomando unos de los libros que había sobre su escritorio, y fingiendo que buscaba algo que sirviera. Si tan solo ellos supieran...


	12. Capítulo XII: No me ames

**Capítulo XII: No me ames**

****

Los días pasaron, pero nadie fue capaz de encontrar ni a Frederick ni a Denewis. Ambos estaban demasiado bien escondidos. Finalmente, con el paso de los días, la persecución de los fugitivos pasó a segundo plan. El Cuartel de Aurores debía hacerse cargo en ese entonces de temas urgentes, como ataques de rebeldes oscuros, los cuales ocurrían con demasiad frecuencia.

Es así que Harry no tuvo problemas para acudir cada cinco días a los lugares correctos para realizar el Maleficio del Encierro, y seguir así con el poderoso ritual.

La noche del 30 de Mayo, luego de cumplir con su última rutina de maleficios alrededor de la ciudad, Harry regresó agotado a su casa, decidido a dormir largas horas. Pero al llegar, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Cathy estaba sentada en su una silla, esperándolo.

¿Dónde estabas-le preguntó repentinamente la chica, visiblemente preocupada.

-Por ahí.-mintió Potter, sacándose el abrigo.

-La red de polvos flu no está habilitada en tu chimenea...-comentó ella, señalando hacia la misma.

-Es precaución-volvió a mentir Harry, sin poder mirarla.

-Fuiste a buscarlos¿no-inquirió Catherine, poniéndose de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry giró a mirarla por primera vez.

¿De qué hablas-

-A Pondrek y a Dolbour. Fuiste a buscarlos.-repitió ella, llorando. Harry la miró unos segundos, y luego bajó la cabeza.

-Así es-mintió por tercera vez en la noche. _Es lo mejor_, se dijo para si mismo.

-Harry, por dios¿qué es lo que te está pasando-exclamó ella, tristemente.-Ya no te reconozco...-lamentó.

-Soy el mismo de siempre, Catherine-habló él con cierta frialdad, yendo hacia su cuarto, y en consecuencia, dándole la espalda.

-No, no es así. Todo ha cambiado en ti desde ese día que fuimos a investigar la niebla... ya no eres el mismo...-hablaba Starblair entre lágrimas.

-Te parece-Harry apenas respondía, siempre sin mirarla. Tenía miedo que si la miraba a los ojos, o hablaba demasiado, ella descubriera algo.

¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz, Harry¿Por qué vives torturándote por todo-le preguntó repentinamente ella.-No fue tu culpa la muerte de Hermione y Ron...-trató de consolarlo ella.

-Ellos no estan muertos, Cathy-interrumpió él.

¡Harry eres grande por todos los santos! Acepta de una vez la realidad. Ellos murieron hace cinco años, y nada que hagas los traerá de regreso-le dijo ella con voz potente y segura. Harry giró a mirarla por segunda vez desde que se habían encontrado.

-Te equivocas. Puedo regresarlos, Catherine.-le dijo él visiblemente irritado. Ella lo miró unos segundos, sin saber que decir, y luego metió una mano en el bolsillo. Catherine sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo, y lo tiró sobre la cama del chico.

-Ten. Feliz aniversario de novios, Harry-le dijo ella, seria, y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Harry no pudo moverse. Todavía no lograba digerir todo lo que acaba de suceder. Antes de salir del dormitorio, Cathy se detuvo y giró a mirarlo- Talvez... tendrías que sonreír más seguido. Eso te haría bien-le dijo, y luego, salió de la casa a todo lo que daba.

Potter se dejó caer sobre la cama, junto al regalo, sintiéndose el peor hombre en el universo. Había olvidado que ese día él y Cathy cumplían un año de novios. Tomó el pequeño paquete, y al abrirlo, encontró dentro de una cajita un pimpollo de rosa seco... color celeste. Recordaba perfectamente ese pimpollo. Con él había conquistado a Cathy, un año atrás. Lo había hechizado para que tuviera el mismo color exacto que los ojos de la chica, y entonces se lo había dejado sobre su escritorio con una invitación a comer. Ese pimpollo había sido el comienzo de todo...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luego de la discusión de esa noche con Cathy, Harry decidió que no iría al Cuartel durante varios días. Llamó para decir que estaba gravemente enfermo, y permaneció encerrado dentro de su apartamento durante casi once días. Nadie objetó en contra de dicha decisión. Harry era quien más trabajaba en el Cuartel, y nadie dudaba que si no estaba yendo, era porque estaba enfermo. Catherine no lo llamó, ni le escribió. Nada. Potter supuso que seguía enojada con él, pero su exceso de orgullo le prohibió llamarla. Nunca se imaginó que luego lamentaría haber estado lejos de Catherine esos 11 días.

La noche en la cual se cumplían exactamente 11 días desde la pelea, una voz conocida despertó a Harry de su profundo sueño.

-Harry! Despierta, por favor, es urgente-le gritaba Derek a su oído, aturdiéndolo. Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Su habitación estaba completamente iluminada. Agachados junto a su cama estaban Derek y Marian, ambos mortalmente pálidos, y con expresiones de preocupación. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa. Tres y treinta y ocho de la mañana. Algo estaba mal. Se sentó en su cama.

¿Qué sucede-les preguntó un Harry Potter muy preocupado.

-Cathy... ella... ella está gravemente herida. La acaban de llevar al Hospital San Mungo.-le comunicó Derek, con su voz grave y profunda. Pero sus ojos negros mostraban el dolor de un alma en pena.

Harry no esperó a que le dijeran otra cosa. Se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, y vistiéndose rápidamente, tomó su varita y salió de la habitación hecho un huracán. Detrás de él marchaban Derek Crompton y Marian Fretch. Se acercó a su chimenea, y la volvió a comunicar con la Red de Polvos Flu. Tomó de una maceta sobre la misma un puñado de polvos, y extendió la maceta a sus dos compañeros y amigos. Ellos lo imitaron. Tiró sus polvos a la chimenea, y unos fuegos verdes lo envolvieron.

-Hospital San Mungo-gritó, y desapareció entre las llamas.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontraba en una Sala Blanca, que reconoció como la recepción. Se acercó a la bruja que atendía en ella. Notó que a medida que caminaba hacia la bruja, más llamas verdes salían de una de las chimeneas, y supo también que sus amigos habían llegado.

-Disculpe... me dijeron que Catherine Starblair está internada aquí-le dijo Harry, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Imposible.

-Starblair...- dijo la mujer mientras revisaba una lista que tenía sobre su escritorio.-Ingresó hace menos de media hora. La están atendiendo en el piso dos.-les comunicó la bruja. Potter y los demás se disponían a ir al piso dos cuando la voz de la mujer los detuvo¡No puede ir, señor! La están atendiendo. Espere mejor aquí y yo le avisaré cuando puede ir a verla. Pero tendrá que esperar hasta que la trasladen al piso uno.-les explicó ella. Harry asintió, y se sentó junto a sus amigos, esperando.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Derek-le preguntó al muchacho. Este, con la mirada fija en el piso, tardó en responder.

-No lo sé con claridad. Llegó al cuartel un informe sobre un grupo de brujos que había entrado en un restauran _muggle_, y que se rehusaban a salir. Tenían a muchos _muggles_ adentro, como rehenes. Cathy aceptó el caso, y fue junto con otros tres aurores, de menor rango.-hizo una pausa. Le costaba contar esa historia-Creyó que no era algo serio. Pensó que en menos de una hora estaría devuelta. Pero las cosas salieron mal. Resultó ser un grupo de unos quince brujos, y la cosa se les complicó al darse cuenta que, en realidad, lo único que buscaban esos brujos era causar el mayor daño posible.- Derek tragó saliva, mientras que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Miró hacia el techo, mientras que apoyaba la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tomándose fuertemente los cabellos castaños.-Recibimos un mensaje de ellos, a través de uno de los transmisores de que necesitaban refuerzos, y yo personalmente envié una gran cantidad de aurores. Pero no fui, Harry. No lo creí necesario.-su voz se empezó a quebrar, he hizo un gran esfuerzo por seguir- Cuando los refuerzos llegaron, ya era tarde. Los cuatro se encontraban al borde de la muerte. Fueron trasladados inmediatamente hacia aquí, y se me informó de lo ocurrido. Inmediatamente fui a buscarte, porque creí que debías saber de esto, cuanto antes.-

Harry apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo... y Derek supo que no estaba solo. Marian los miraba, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Abrazó dulcemente a Derek, quien dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha, buscando consuelo.

Y el tiempo pasó... largas fueron las horas... hasta que finalmente, la bruja de la recepción los llamó.

-La señorita Starblair acaba de ser trasladada al primer piso, al cuarto número 14. Supongo que ya pueden ir a verla.-les dijo la mujer, quien apenas los miró, ya que estaba muy atenta a la lista sobre su escritorio, en la cual cambiaban constantemente los números de habitaciones, nombres de pacientes, entre otros datos, informándole sobre todo lo que iba sucediendo.

Harry, Derek y Marian subieron hasta el primer piso en silencio absoluto. Se sentían débiles... cansados... destruidos. Pero no era nada comparado con lo que pronto iban a sentir.

Llegaron ante la puerta del cuarto 14, y antes de que abrieran la puerta, esta se abrió sola, dejando a la vista a un sanador, que salía de la habitación.

¿Son los familiares-les preguntó el doctor.

-No... somos amigos... los familiares no saben nada todavía. Viven muy lejos, y no queríamos preocuparlos hasta no saber cómo estaba Catherine-le dijo Harry, estrechando la mano del sanador.-Mi nombre es Harry Potter

-Ver�, señor Potter, Catherine está en un estado muy delicado. Las heridas son verdaderamente graves, y aunque hemos hecho nuestro mejor intento, no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo más. Todo lo que pueden hacer ahora, es acompañarla, y ayudarla, y rezar porque esté mejor. Realmente, lo lamento muchísimo. Desearía no tener que dar estas noticias-y diciendo esto, el doctor se despidió de los jóvenes.

Y Harry se quedó allí, parado, sin poder gesticular palabra alguna. Sin poder creer lo que sus oídos había escuchado. Se negaba a dar crédito a esas palabras. No podía ser verdad. Sin decir nada, todavía, caminó hasta el asiento más cercano, y se derrumbó sobre este. Derek, se sentó junto a él, también destruido. Marian se mantuvo parada, caminando de un lado al otro.

-En todo este tiempo que estuve con ella, Derek, jamás la valoré. Jamás. Debí de haberme preocupado más por ella. Debí de haberla hecho sentir más feliz. ¡Dios santo! Se merece ser feliz... nunca le dije cuanto la amo... no comprendo como es que ella siempre permaneció a mi lado. Yo siempre fui poca cosa para ella.-

-Porque te ama, Harry. Ella te ama. Y no necesita que tu le digas cuanto la amas, porque ya lo sabe. No te culpes por todo, compañero. Ella es muy feliz contigo.-le dijo Derek, sonriendo levemente.

-Talvez... tendría que haber sonreído más seguido.-culminó Potter, mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia la habitación 14.-Hazme un favor, Derek Habla a sus padres, y diles toda la verdad. Yo... yo voy a estar con Cathy, si me necesitas-le pidió Harry. Derek asintió, y poniéndose de pie, comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo. Marian lo siguió.

Harry vio como sus amigos desaparecían al final del pasillo, y se volvió a enfrentar la puerta del cuarto 14. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la empujó, y entró en la habitación.

Recostada sobre un cama de sábanas blancas, con los ojos cerrados, estaba Catherine. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría, giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Sonrió al ver quien era la persona que entraba. Trató de estirarle un brazo. Harry se acercó rápidamente a la silla situada junto a la cama, y tomó la mano que Cathy le extendía entre las de él.

-Hola, hermosa. ¿Cómo te sientes-le preguntó dulcemente, tratando de que Cathy no viera su extrema preocupación, sino a un Harry cariñoso y alegre.

-Bien.-le respondió en un susurro la chica. Le costaba hablar.

-Cathy... lamento mucho lo que sucedió esa noche... no fue mi intención hacer y decir todo aquello... estaba nervioso yo...

-Lo sé, Harry, no tienes que aclarar nada-lo tranquilizó ella. Harry le sonrió.

- Voy a morir¿no es cierto-dijo repentinamente. Harry la miró brevemente a los ojos, a esos ojos cristalinos y profundos; a esos ojos que lo habían cautivado.

-Si-le contestó Harry, incapaz de mentirle una vez mas. Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Al menos disfruté mi vida-dijo, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No pienses así, Cathy. El sanador dice que hay probabilidades de que te salves...-Harry trató de consolarla.

-Shh-le dijo ella suavemente.-No gastes tiempo en mentiras para consolarme, Harry. Tan solo quédate a mi lado, es todo lo que pido-

Harry acarició el rostro de su novia con delicadeza. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado, su piel estaba muy blanca, tenía heridas en el rostro, en los brazos, en el pecho, en la espalda, en las piernas... y sin embargo, Harry la vio más hermosa que nunca. Porque ahora la veía tal como era, en su totalidad. La besó en los labios, con ternura.

-Te amo-le confesó, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza junto a la de ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llovía. Llovía en gran cantidad. Miró por la ventana, con ese aire de depresión que el día inspiraba. Vio lentamente caer las gotas de agua. Las calles comenzaban a inundarse. Y todavía era muy temprano en la mañana.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Si, estaba resignado. Buscó entre su ropa algo adecuado para la situación. Ese traje negro era perfecto. Se colocó el traje, y sobre el mismo, una túnica, también negra. Tomó de su mesa de luz su varita. La llevaba a todos lados, después de todo, el peligro se escondía en todos los rincones.

Se miró en el gran espejo del baño, comprobando que tan deplorable se veía. Tenía expresión agotada y dolida. Ojeras debajo de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, como siempre. Y su piel estaba pálida, sin vida prácticamente. Tenía que confesarlo. Hubiera preferido no tener que ir. No quería ir. Ir, significaba aceptar la inevitable realidad. Soltó un nuevo suspiro.

Tomó las llaves de su moto y salió del departamento. Salió del edificio, y se detuvo unos segundos en el pórtico. Una cortina de lluvia impedía prácticamente toda la visión. Caminó por la calle tranquilo, sin percatarse de que la lluvia lo estaba empapando. Se detuvo frente a su lujosa moto. Estaba a punto de subirse, cuando algo se lo impidió. A ella nunca le había gustado la moto. Prefirió caminar.

Caminó largas cuadras deshabitadas. En la soledad de la mañana, acompañado tan solo por sus tristes pensamientos y amargos recuerdos. Recuerdos, que para su dolor, solo eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de algo que había sido, pero que ya no era más. Recuerdos que él no había sabido vivir. Recuerdos de algo que podría haber sido perfecto.

Finalmente, llegó al cementerio. Allí, delante de él, había un tumulto de gente, todos de negro. Y un ataúd. Un frío ataúd. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y avanzó hasta el grupo de personas.

¿Señora Starblair-preguntó él a una mujer de tez blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos claros. Definitivamente, esa era la madre de Cathy. La mujer lo miró, y le sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Harry, gracias por venir-le dijo la señora Starblair, abrazándolo como una madre. Harry la abrazó, con dulzura, tratando de consolarla. Pero no había consuelo alguno para el alma de la señora Starblair. Y no lo habría nunca.

Harry se separó de ella, y caminó hacia el ataúd de la mujer a quien había amado con locura. Allí, delante de él, se encontraban los restos de una persona maravillosa. Ella jamás volvería a mirar a través de esos ojos celestes. Ella jamás volvería a besarlo. Ella jamás volvería con él. Harry sintió que alguien se paraba junto a él, también mirando el ataúd de la bella muchacha.

-No sé como seguir ahora que no la tengo conmigo, Derek-le confesó Potter al recién llegado.

-Tan solo... sigue. Ella lo hubiera querido así-le contestó su amigo.

-Estoy cansado de que todos a mi alrededor tengan que morir, compañero-Harry hizo una segunda confesión. Y Derek no supo que contestar. Tan solo lo miró. Miró a Harry a los ojos, y sonrió. Y Harry supo que su amigo no pensaba de esa manera. Derek lanzó una última mirada al ataúd de Cathy, y girando sobre sus talones, se fue. Y Harry permaneció allí, durante largo rato, mirando al ataúd que yacía frente a sus ojos, esperando que la persona que se encontraba dentro volviera a la vida. Pero eso nunca sucedería. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, y con mucho cuidado, extrajo un pimpillo de rosa celeste seco, y lo colocó con cariño sobre los restos de su amada...

La ceremonia de entierro terminó, y tras despedirse unos con otros, la gente comenzó a retirarse. Harry tan solo saludó a los padres de Catherine, a quienes quería mucho. Y luego, se alejó del grupo, y se sentó en un banco, mientras que la lluvia caía sobre él.

-Hasta el cielo lamenta su muerte-dijo la voz de un hombre, parado cerca de Harry. Potter levantó levemente la vista¡No! No me mires, Harry, o pueden sospechar. Haz como que no me conoces.-le volvió a hablar la voz. Harry asintió, volviendo a fijar su vista en el piso.

¿A qué has venido, Pondrek-le preguntó, con cierta brusquedad.-No deberías haber salido de la casa-

-Vine a ver como estabas-le contestó el hombre. Harry rió amargamente.-Vamos, Potter, no estoy hecho de piedra¿sabes? Lamento realmente que ella haya muerto.-

-Dime la verdad. No creo que estés arriesgando tu vida por venir al entierro de mi novia-

-Solo a confirmar tu asistencia a la Plaza Mayor en unos días.-soltó Frederick.

-Ahí estaré.-

-Perfecto. Recuerda llevar el Dairmon.-y diciendo esto, Pondrek comenzó a alejarse.-Y Harry... no llores tanto su muerte. Cuando liberes a los Demonios, tendrás tanto poder que podrás devolverle la vida a quien quieras-agregó él, mientras cruzaba la calle. Harry levantó instintivamente la mirada, pero ya era tarde. Frederick había desaparecido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les guste este capítulo. No es muy largo, pero al menos es algo... al menos actualicé rapido!

Por cierto, la historia se está acercando a su final... espero que lo disfruten.

Hcate: gracias por tu review! Hacía tiempo que no recibía comentarios de tu parte. Bueno... he actualizado bastante rápido! Tenes que admitirlo. En cuanto a Ron y Herm... voy a ver que va a ser de ellos! Jajaja (que mala que soy!)

Diana-Lily-Potter: gracias por el review! Me alegros que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

Doriathen: jajjaa situaciones pendientes! Si, hay ahí una situación entre Harry y Ginny, que ya va a encontrar una solución...

Jeanne: Harry no es TANN malo... solo que está desesperado por ayudar a sus amigos, eso es todo... pero ya vas a enterarte de lo que sucede.

Lucumbus: no te preocupes, no voy a abandonar la historia... y este capítulo vino mas que rápido! Admítanloo!

Balrog: gracias por el review! Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

susiblack: gracias por el review!

Bellatrix88: ante todas tus dudas... vas a tener q esperar otro capítulo! Jajaja, gracias por estar siempre amiga!

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaurë


	13. Capítulo XIII: 21 de Junio

**Capítulo XIII: 21 de Junio**

****

Luego de la muerte de Catherine, Harry no volvió a ir nunca más al cuartel del aurores. Ya fuera por depresión o falta de ganas, Harry permaneció todo el tiempo encerrado en su casa. Derek y Marian acostumbraban visitarlo todas las tardes, luego de la larga hornada de trabajo, y le daban un informe sobre como iba la investigación sobre Pondrek y Dolbour. Sin embargo, la tarde del día 19 de junio, Harry les había pedido a ambos que la tarde siguiente no fueran a visitarlo, porque no estaría. Y era verdad...

La noche del 20 de junio Potter se visitó rápidamente con una túnica negra, y tomó de la mesa de luz de su cuarto el Dairmon que había depositado allí minutos atrás mientras se vestía. Lo colocó de manera segura en su bolsillo, y tomando un sombrero y un sobretodo (ambos negros) de un perchero, se dispuso a salir.

Subió a su moto, y salió a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad, listo para terminar de una vez por todas con lo que había comenzado hacía ya tiempo atrás.

Se detuvo unas cuadras antes de llegar al lugar indicado. Bajó de la moto, y se acomodó el sombrero de manera que éste vistiera su sombra sobre el rostro de Harry. Caminó con paso tranquilo, mirando con cuidado a su alrededor. El tapado ondeaba detrás de él por el débil viento de verano... sí, faltaba poco tiempo. Debían estar listos para las 12 en punto de la noche. El ritual debía realizarse justo luego de la última campanada del día 20.

Finalmente llegó a la plaza central de la ciudad. La gente caminaba alegremente, a pesar de que no era un día caluroso, nadie llevaba demasiado abrigo... excepto Harry, y otras dos personas, una ubicada en la esquina derecha de la plaza, y la otra en la esquina izquierda. Ambas personas llevaban un tapado muy parecido al de Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el cuartel de aurores, Marian y Derek seguían analizando la información que yacía ante ellos. Pero algo seguía faltando.Marian miró el mapa con detenimiento... tratando de encontrar allí la respuesta.

Una estrella como el Dairmon...-repitió para si misma, mientras seguía las líneas del mapa con un dedos.-No puede ser...-se dijo para si misma.-El centro... está vacío... y sin embargo, es el poder... ¡DEREK!-gritó sorpresivamente.-¿dónde está el Libro Blanco?-inquirió.

En la casa de Potter.-anunció este.

Vamos para allá. Creo que ya tengo la solución.-le dijo ella.

¿Qué?-preguntó Derek, asombrado. Marian nunca había escuchado tanta emoción en la voz del joven.

El Dairmon... su centro, está vacío... solo humo... no hay nada, y sin embargo, encierra un gran poder... la estrella del mapa, el centro está vacío, no hay nada, y sin embargo, es la clave de todo... lo mismo el libro! Las últimas hojas, están vacías, pero apuesto que allí se guarda lo que necesitamos para resolver este problema.-explicó ella rápidamente mientras corrían hacia las chimeneas del Ministerio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Potter torció su mirada hacia el gran reloj que había en la torre mayor de la iglesia del lugar. Faltaban solo unos minutos para las doce de la noche. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, buscando el Dairmon, y sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban cuando sus dedos rozaron el frío material del cual el Dairmon estaba hecho. Tomó su varita con la otra mano, listo para hacer lo que habían estado esperando durante largo tiempo. Miró a los otros dos hombres que vestían tapados, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Ya era hora.

_Escudo protecto!_-gritaron tres voces al mismo tiempo. Todas las personas de la plaza salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones, menos los tres hombres vestidos en largos tapados, quienes parecieron quedar encerrados dentro de una burbuja semi transparente, justo en el centro de la plaza, donde se alzaba una fuente de agua.

Justo a tiempo, Potter-lo saludó Denewis.

Como siempre-respondió Harry, levantando levemente el sombrero para que se le viera la cara. Una sonrisa extraña cruzó su rostro.

Apurémosnos.-dijo Frederick, quien ya estaba agachado junto a la fuente-Busquen alrededor de la fuente. Tiene que haber tres marcas. Son las marcas exactas donde se deben ubicar los Dairmon. Potter y Dolbour obedecieron, y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la fuente.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente. En el borde de la fuente había una figura como la de un ángel, con sus manos en alto, y sobre dichas manos, había un extraño hundimiento, en forma de estrella de cinco puntas._ "Tanto tiempo en esta plaza, y nunca noté esto"_ se dijo para sí mismo.

¡Los ángeles!-gritó Potter a sus compañeros. Ambos torcieron la cabeza, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Denewis, confundido, con su Dairmon en mano.

Busquen los ángeles en el borde de la fuente. Son la clave.-explicó Harry.

Acá hay uno... parece parado sobre una especie de estrella de cinco puntas...-declaró Pondrek.

Y acá hay otro, que tiene una estrella de cinco puntas brillando sobre su cabeza-anunció Dolbour.

¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Frederick.

30 segundos para las doce...-anunció Potter.

Aguarden... estén listos para cuando escuchen la última campanada...-les dijo Frederick.

20 segundos...-infirmó Denewis, con la mirada fija en el reloj.

10 segundos...-continuó Harry la cuenta regresiva. Y entonces...

¡Una campanada!-gritó Frederick. Alrededor del escudo en forma de burbuja ya se habían aglutinado varios aurores, que traban de traspasarlo... pero era inútil. Era magia demasiado antigua como para que lograran sobrepasarla.

¡Dos campanadas!-continuó Denewis. Harry sostenía el Dairmon con fuerza, frente al ángel que le correspondía. Cuando fuera la campanada 12, tendría que colocarlo en el hueco correspondiente.

¡Tres campanadas¡Cuatro campanadas¡Cinco campanadas¡Seis campanadas!-iba diciendo Frederick.-¡Siete campanadas!

¡Ocho campanadas!-dijeron los tres al unísono. Harry sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. En pocos segundos susu mejores amigos estarían de regreso con él.-¡Nueve campanadas¡diez Campanadas¡Once campanadas!-dijeron los tres, y callaron repentinamente. Los nervios los carcomía. Desde afuera, los aurores probaban todo para entrar.

¡Doce campanadas¡AHORA!-gritó Frederick. Los tres obedecieron al mismo tiempo. Los Dairmon entraron a la perfección en los agujeros de la fuente.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio fue absoluto. Y luego, como una explosión, el agua de la fuente salió disparada hacia arriba, girando a grandes velocidades. La columna de agua debía de tener más de 15 metros. Giraba a gran velocidad, pero no se derramaba ni una gota.

¡Los maleficios!-dijo Dolbour, reaccionando ante la primera impresión. Los tres se pusieron de pie, listos para realizar el maleficio del Encierro, y liberar a los Demonios.

¡Harry no!-gritó la voz de Derek, desde el otro lado de la burbuja. Potter giró instintivamente la cabeza, para ver a sus dos amigos gritando desesperados. Lo habían descubierto... _"Era de esperarse... son muy inteligentes"_ se dijo para si mismo. Pero no se detuvo. Tenía que hacerlo... por sus amigos... por Cathy...

Deténganse, ahora-les dijo una voz imperiosa. Parada no lejos de la fuente, y dentro del escudo protector se encontraba Natasha, la Kaidath.

-----------------------------

Perdón por tardarme tanto... tuve una serie de problemitas... pero acá esta el capítulo... LA HISTORIA SE ACERCA A SU FINAL! ESTEN LISTOS...

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaure


	14. Capítulo XIV: La Noche en que todo cambi

**Capítulo XIV: La Noche en que todo cambió**

****

-Natasha...-susurró Frederick, entre asombrado y asustado.

-No lo hagan, o lo lamentarán-les advirtió ella.

-No nos asustan tus amenazas, Kaidath. No hay nada que puedas hacer que nos asuste-se atrevió a decir Denewis.

-No seré yo quien hará que te arrepientas, joven brujo... sino _ellos_-les dijo ella con su voz calma. Su rostro permanecía con la misma paz de siempre, solo que Harry pudo ver en esos ojos violetas el poder de años de experiencia... un poder que sobrepasaba todo lo imaginable...

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Natasha... iremos con este hasta el final-habló Harry por primera vez.

-Ellos se sentirán decepcionados, Harry.-le dijo ella. Su pelo rubio se encontraba suelto, y ondeaba débilmente mientras que ella caminaba de esa manera tan delicada hacia ellos. Vestida con ropa blanca, irradiaba una luz propia, tan bella, que Harry pensó que estaba frente a un ángel. _"Los ángeles de la fuente"_ entonces comprendió. Los Kaidath eran esos ángeles que sostenían las estrellas de la fuente. Potter sintió las palabras de Natasha como una puñalada en el corazón.-Ellos prefieren seguir muertos que volver para darse cuenta que su mejor amigo los ha traicionado a todos-continuó ella.

-No la escuches, Harry. Quiere engañarte-se apuró a decir Frederick.

-Ya no mientas, Frederick... no soy yo quien lo engaña a Potter, eres tú-lo contradijo la joven mujer angelical.

-Harry, haz el maleficio, nosotras la vamos a entretener-le dijo Dolbour, quien apuntó su varita automáticamente hacia Natasha. Pondrek lo imitó. Harry decidió borrar las palabras de la dama de su cabeza, y concentrarse en el último paso... el maleficio del Encierro...

_"Ellos mataron a Catherine"_le dijo la voz calma de Natasha en su cabeza. Harry sintió eso como un balde de agua. Todo se turbó a su alrededor. No podía mover las manos, ni los pies. No podía pensar. Un flash de imágenes atravesaron su mente. Era Catherine... había terminado de apresar a todos los brujos que habían tomado el lugar... o al menos, ya los tenían dominados. Y entonces... dos sombras aparecieron de la nada. Harry las reconoció al segundo. Eran Frederick y Denewis... pudo ver sus rostros debajo de la capucha. Había sido solo un segundo, pero bastó. Ambos brujos levantaron sus varitas y conjuraron un maleficio que golpeó de lleno a Cathy, haciendo que ésta cayera inconsciente al suelo...

-¡Harry apúrate!-gritó Frederick, quien alzaba su varita hacia Natasha, como si esperara que ésta atacara. Pero ella permanecía impasible.

-Ustedes...-dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada de la furia...-ustedes mataron a Cathy...-dijo finalmente, girando a enfrentarlos. Frederick pareció palidecer repentinamente. Dolbour no salía de su asombro.

-¿De qué... de qué hablas, compañero?-le preguntó Frederick, tratando de sonreír.

-Lo ví... ustedes la mataron-repitió Harry, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Ambos retrocedieron.

-Nosotros nunca...-trató de decir Frederick.

-¡Mentiroso!-lo interrumpió Harry, lanzándole un maleficio que lo golpeó en el pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Dolbour se puso rápidamente al ataque, y lanzó un maleficio hacia Potter, pero el muchacho logró detenerlo con otro hechizo, y lanzándole un nuevo maleficio, hizo que el exmortífago cayera inconsciente al suelo.-¿Por qué?-le preguntó a Pondrek, quien yacía también en el piso, tratando de levantarse.

-Temíamos que te acobardaras, Potter... que a último momento te arrepintieras. Debíamos hacer algo... algo que realmente te hiciera desear todo ese poder que los demonios podían darte...-trató de explicarse Pondrek, mientras que se arrastraba para alejarse de Harry.

-Y por eso la mataron-dijo Hary con bronca contenida. Tenía la mano tan fuertemente apretada a la varita que ésta lanzaba chispas.

-No sé porque te enfadas... ahora cuando liberemos a los demonios tendrás el poder para traerla de regreso, Potter-le dijo la voz ronca de Denewis, a su espalda, quien había recuperado el conocimiento.

-Así no es como funcionan las cosas...-volvió a hablar Harry, mirando a Dolbour. El rubio lo miró de manera extraña... A espaldas de Harry, Frederick había recuperado su varita, y se disponía a atacar a Potter. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que Potter lo sabía... Pondrek apenas se estiró para atacarlo, Harry giró ágilmente como solo un Buscador de Quidditch puede hacerlo, y le lanzó un maleficio, dejándolo ahora definitivamente inconsciente. Denewis aprovechó el momento para correr hacia su propia varita, pero un poder lo detuvo. Natasha había extendido su mano hacia él, y éste había quedado paralizado en el lugar.

-Harry...toma los Dairmon-le pidió ella, sonriéndole levemente. Él asintió, y yendo hacia la fuente, sacó uno de los colgantes. La columna de agua pareció perder fuerza, y descendió dos metros. Harry sacó el segundo Dairmon. La columna de agua dejó de girar, para quedarse estática, a solo 9 metros de altura. Potter retiró el último Dairmon, y el agua cayó a pasos agigantados sobre la fuente, sin salpicar una gota. Natasha le extendió una mano a Harry, en señal de que le entregara los Dairmon. Potter no lo dudó. Apenas los colgantes hubieron tocado las manos de la Kaidath, el escudo que protegía el lugar pareció desintegrarse. Los aurores entraron atropelladamente , y tomaron tanto a Frederick como a Denewis. Natasha permaneció varios segundos mirando a Harry, sonriendo levemente._ "Bien hecho"_ le dijo mentalmente. Y luego, como si fuera polvo, se densintegró en el aire, y desapareció.

Derek y Marian se acercaron a Harry, preocupados.

-¡Por dios! Pensé que liberarías a los Demonios, Harry-dijo la rubia entre lágrimas. Derek estaba pálido, más de lo común, y a pesar de la paz que generalmente reflejaba su rostro, esta ocasión se lo notaba tenso, y preocupado.

-Pensé que te perdíamos, amigo-le dijo él, luego de que la chica dejara de abrasarlo. Harry le sonrió levemente.

-Ya estoy de regreso-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entró al bar, sonriente. Nada podía molestarlo ese día. Nada. Todo estaba demasiado bien. Se sentía feliz. Renovado. Algo dentro suyo le decía que no estaba solo. Ron y Hermione siempre estarían con él... y Catherine también.

-¡Carla!-llamó a la mesera. La mujer morena, robusta, y de expresión simpática se le acercó.

-¡Harry Potter! Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver... hace una eternidad que no vienes a mi bar, muchacho-le dijo la bienvenida la mujer.

-Sirve lo mejor que tengas-pidió el muchacho de ojos esmeralda, sonriendo.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.-comentó ella mientras que le daba la espalda para preparar la bebida.

-Buenas noches, Harry-lo saludó una voz angelical y dulce. Harry giró para encontrarse con Ginny Weasley, más linda que nunca.

-Ho-hola... ¿cómo estas?-Potter se sintió un estúpido. Parecía nuevamente un adolescente de 15 años que se ponía nervioso cuando veía a la chica de sus sueños.

-Bien... me enteré de lo de Catherine...-le dijo ella, de manera delicada. Harry bajó levemente la mirada.

-Fue hace ya casi un año...-le dijo él. Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo... y más increíble era que él no hubiera visto a Ginny en todo ese tiempo. Desde la muerte de Cathy, esta era la primera vez que se volvía a encontrar con la pelirroja.-Estoy bien, por suerte.

-Me alegro mucho...-dijo Ginevra... Harry notó que ella también estaba nerviosa, ya que desviaba la mirada todo el tiempo.-bueno, creo que debo irme ya... nos vemos-le dijo ella, y lo besó en la mejilla. Harry la miró caminar hacia la salida. Ya la había cruzado cuando reaccionó.

-¡GINNY!-gritó, mientras que corría hacia la puerta de salida del local.-¡GINNY!-volvió a gritaron una vez fuera del local. La pelirroja, quien estaba a pocos metros del local, se detuvo y giró a mirar al apuesto moreno que la llamaba.-¿quieres que te alcance?-le preguntó Harry, señalando su moto. Ginny sonrió.

-Por supuesto-accedió, caminando hacia él. Harry supo entonces, que la vida le volvía a sonreír.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! ****Terminó la historia! Espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, no hubo regreso ni de Ron, ni de Hermione ni de Cathy. Pero bueno, al menos fue un final feliz. Si todos volvían, era demasiado irreal¿no? (Por dios... que cara dura que soy... ya es bastante irreal una historia donde unos demonios están encerrados quien sabe donde...)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco a todos los que siguieron mi historia.**

**Con mucho cariño,**

**Espero encontrarlos en otros FFs,**

**Saludos mágicos,**

**Mirlaurë**


End file.
